No Words Needed
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: Juliet Walsh doesn't talk, and now she is stuck in a world of the undead with only her brother and the Grimes family...well not all of them. She is a fighter and will do anything to stay alive. Can she manage to deal with her demons and get through the epidemic? Read and review... the story develops along the way :)
1. Chapter 1

I sit in the back of Shane's jeep. The sun is long gone but it's still hot. We have sat on this highway for hours. People have started to pitch tents and lawn chairs. They don't seem to scared, they are just impatient. Carl sits next to me and is talking. He hasn't stopped for a good two hours. I'm fine with it, it keeps me entertained. Lori and Shane are playing with the radio but nothing but static is heard.

Shane turns and faces me. " Juliet…" he starts. I just smile and nod to tell him I'm fine.

I look out the window and notice a family parked next to us. The husband is smoking looking down at his daughter who looks lonely as her mother pats her head. The mother looks afraid and frail. I tap Carl's shoulder. He stops talking for a moment and looks to me. I point out the window to the little girl and hand him a board game, checkers, that was just sitting on one of his bags. He took it and jumped from the car.

" Hey? You wanna play with me?" He asks the little girl. The girl looks to her mother who nods with a small smile. " I'm Carl." he sticks his small hand out, the girl shakes it timidly.

" Sophia."

" That's my mom Lori, Shane and Juliet." He says as I climb from the jeep and walk over to him.

" Shane your dad?" Sophia asks.

I smile. " No, my dad is dead." Carl sighs as I put an arm around him. " Shane and Juliet are brother and sister, friends with my mom and dad." Carl says.

I look up to the mother and smile. I shake her hand and smile. " Carol, that's my husband Ed." She points to the larger man who looks me up and down with an unsettling smile. I back up a bit with a small smile at Carol.

" Could you watch Carl for a minute?" Lori comes up behind me. She places a hand on my shoulder and I jump a bit. She smiles. " Me and Shane are just going up the road and see what the problem is…" Lori said as I look back to Shane. I tilt my head. I do not want him to leave but he does with a small nod.

The sound of helicopters flood my ears. I look up quickly. They are headed for the city. I freeze. Are they search and rescue? Maybe they can save Rick, he isn't dead. Shane told me he was but I refuse to believe one of my best friends is dead. Lori has come to terms with it but I simply just can't. Then the sound of screams pull my attention. Carl finches but I hold him close and shake my head to let him know not to be afraid.

The sound of crashing and roaring rips through the air and I'm confused. Shane comes running back with panick and horror in his eyes, I can see it from miles away. Lori had tears down her face as she runs behind my brother He comes up to me and looks out of breath. He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the two children and Lori hugs Carl. He pulls me to the jeep and sighs.

" It has gotten worse. They… They…" he starts to breathe heavily. I place a hand on his shoulder and take a deep breath with him. " They are bombing the whole damn city." He says. My eyes grow in shock. I shake my head. All those people, just gone now. " We need to get out of here. I need to get you, Carl and Lori safe." She said grabbing my hand and pulling to the small group again. " Alright we should make camp for the night." Shane speaks up over the small group of about 15 that has gathered.

I survey the group. Carol, Ed and their little girl are close to Lori and Carl, a Hispanic family hold each other as the three kids cry. Two young blondes with and older man near an old R.V look confused. Two African people, skinny older women and a chunkier young man are whispering with a middle age man who just stares into the abyss not saying anything. Two brothers, I assume stand by a motor cycle and old blue pick up, they look like they could care less. The older one stares back at me with an odd smile and the younger listens to Shane as he crosses his arms and bites his nail. I shake my head and look back to Shane who moves closer to me and puts an arm around me and smiles as everyone moves to the bushes and starts setting things up.

Shane and I pitch a tent in the middle of everyone. They all look at us and wait for me to say something. But I just ignore the looks and start gathering all our food. We have three big boxes of canned goods. I walk over to the older man sitting near his RV. The young blondes have a tent set up beside the door. They look scared but calm. I walk up to the man and tap his shoulder.

He turns with a jump. " Oh my, Dear you startled me." I put my head down and look at the food. I point to the boxes and then point to his RV. He gives me a questionable look. I point at the food then the RV again. " You want to put the food in here?" he asks. I nod. " Why?" He asked. I sigh. I just shrug. I don't know how to tell him there is more room. I just point to the food and then the RV again. " Alright." he smiles as he helps me. " I'm Dale by the way, and the two girls over there are Amy and Andrea." he smiles and I just nod. He looked at me and waited for me to respond by I say nothing and just carry the food into his RV.

Later I walk over to Shane who smiles. " We should start some fires…" He smiles. I just nod and walk into the bushes hopeful to find some wood. I only stray from camp a bit picking up twigs and branches. I hear a stick snap from behind and I freeze. I have an arm full of wood and no weapon. I just stand and wait. The bushes rustle a bit. I slowly start to back up but before I can take off I run into something stiff and big.

Whatever I ran into makes a grunt and I jump dropping the wood in my hands. I turn quickly ready for anything. " Watch where you're going." The voice says in a deep and thick southern accent. I look up slowly and see the younger brother from the highway. I still freeze. He huffs in aggravation. I say nothing. " you alright? Look like you seen a ghost." He shook his head. He took a step forward and I shuffled back my eyes wide with fear. " Relax will ya." he rolled his eyes. I just nod slightly then start to pick up the wood in front of me. He bends down and hands me some sticks I missed. I looked back up as I stood. I couldn't really see a whole lot, just his big body shape and his eyes. He looked at me waiting for me to say something but nothing. I nod as a thank you then walk backwards a bit then turn and make a b line for camp.

" Juliet are you alright?" Shane comes rushing as I quickly exit the bush. I nod and walk around him. He and some of the others built fire pits out of rocks. I place some wood in each. " You are out of breath. Did you see something? Did one of those things attack you?" Shane pesters me. I shake my head. As I search my pocket for matches he grabs my arm and turns me to face him. " Don't go out alone like that again." he says in a more than forceful tone. I smile and nod. I very much agree with him. Even though I am only a few years younger he still feels the need to protect me like a child.

As the night calms and people quiet down the fires start and we all stay quiet. A lot has happened in the fast few weeks. It started out as a cold, then started to spread. This virus took over Atlanta within a day. The dead started to rise and eat the living. It was not a pretty sight, blood, bones and the smell was the worst, not to mention being chased by people you know for food. By the end of the night people had different names for these things; bitters, roamers, geeks, lamebrains, and walkers. didn't matter to me what they were called, all that mattered was not getting eaten.

" Juliet?" I heard my name. I look up from the fire and noticed people looking at me. Shane was standing outside out tent and waiting. " We should all get some sleep, we have a lot to figure out tomorrow." he said to me and everyone else. I nodded and walked over quickly. The others they watched me. I bet they wondered why I didn't talk. I bet they all had different stories. I didn't really care, I just needed some rest.

* * *

HEY! Well that was the first chapter! I kinda love this story and am working really hard at making it awesome! If y'all like it just review and I'll keep posting chapters... but I have three other stories so If no one likes it I will probably abandon all hope... anyways thanks to anyone who reads :)


	2. Chapter 2

It's strange that even when the life and world we know is gone the earth still turns and acts like nothing happened. The birds were still chirping like they havn't had a care in the world. I wake up when they do. I have always been a light sleeper. I exit the tent quickly because Shane is still sleeping. I sit beside the still burning fire and sigh.

No one else seems to be up. I look around the camp and notice the small cluster of tents all together then two alone near the woods. I watch as he two brothers arise from their tent and the older one spits and stretches. The younger one I ran into last night rolls his eyes and grabs his crossbow and takes off.

" All alone sweet heart?" The older one yells out making the young one stop and look back. I look up at the older one who smiles and walks a bit closer. I say nothing then look back down. " Oh come on don't be like that. Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be alone." he said.

" Merle!" The young one yells. " Come on." He says looking at me with a sigh.

" One minute baby bro." Merle says as he walks closer. I move over as he comes closer. I already don't like him. " What's the matter? Don't you speak?" he laughs. I narrow my eyes at him.

" Step away Dixon." Shane says from behind me. I didn't even hear him leave the tent. I look back and jump to my feet.

" Or what?" Merle laughed. " You gonna make me city boy?" Merle stretched his arms out.

I saw that look in Shane's eyes. He looked angry and annoyed. He took a step forward and I jumped in front of him and shook my head.

" That's right you listen to the broad." Merle laughed. By this time people started to wake and come from their tents. They heard Merle laugh. Shane still takes a step closer pushing me between the two. I am close enough to know that one easy reach Merle can grab me. Shane pushes again and I push him back only to get my arm grabbed by both men. Shane lets go quickly realizing the anger in my eyes. Merle laughs again only to be stopped by my fist. I may be quiet, small and a women but I'm not weak. I punch Merle right across the face and his head whips to the side and he stumbles back. He grabs his face and I look up to see his lip bleeding.

" oh.." The others say quietly. I look at Merle as he stumbles to his feet and I smirk.

" You think that's funny!?" He yelled straightening up. I smile proudly and nod then cross my arms. He takes a step but I raise my eyebrow at him and he grunts in anger. He turns quickly and stomps off. I smirk then turn to Shane who is just staring at me tapping his foot. Lori is looking down on me too. God do I hate that.

I throw my hands on the air a bit. I shrug and he shakes his head. " Come on…" he said taking my hand and pulled me behind the tent as everyone watches. I look back at everyone who is shocked. " Juliet what the hell?" He asks. I just look up at him and smile with arms crossed. " You can't go around hitting people." I raise my eye brow at him. He sighed deeply. " I understand you are having a hard time but if you could just talk to me…" He started I wave my hand in his face and he stops. I shake my head in anger and walk away. " Juliet!" He calls out. " alright I'm sorry…" he called out as I pass Dale and Andrea. I stop and look back. I nod slightly and walk away.

I haven't talked in two years, seven months, three weeks and a day. Shane and the doctors called it a mental break down, I just called it a shut down. A lot happened with in the time span of six months and this was my way of handling it. I meant to start talking again but I just never did. Shane begs every so often for me to say anything but I just get mad and walk away.

There is a lot I wish I could say. Sorry, I love you, but most of all I just want to hear my brother say it back. Shane hasn't been the same since Rick got shot. That was a few months ago. He suddenly started to spend a lot of time with Lori and Carl, which was great only he forgot I existed. So I kept my distance, as much as I love Rick and Carl me and Lori never did get along and when I had my issues our problems multiplied. Rick and Shane would spend a lot of time with me. They understood what was going on and wanted to be helpful. Rick tried to get me to talk everyday and he would bring Carl to keep me company. She accused me of trying to steal her family and a bunch of mellow dramatic bullshit.

When the outbreak started Shane was first to come knocking on my door. I knew he would try and save Rick but he had failed. He wanted to leave but I was not going anywhere without Carl. I knew Shane would go back for Lori and Carl but I made sure. It didn't matter how many close calls there were, as long as we got them and took off for safety we would be fine. I was crushed when Shane told me what happened at the hospital. I really thought that Rick would pull through and wake up. When Shane told me he watched as the power went out and he stopped breathing my heart sank. Rick was like…no he was family. I have known him since Shane was in high school. I was in grade school but Rick never blew me off.

As I watched Shane tell Lori she seemed both hurt and oddly relieved. I was confused, maybe she just didn't want him to suffer? But Carl he was devastated and even though he only had a few days to get used to it he seemed to be doing okay for now.

I watched everyone move around camp. I get sideways glances of nervousness and question. I just continue with my job. Shane told me to find as much fire wood around the camp and place it all together. He told me not to go out alone but I didn't listen. I wasn't far from camp and if Dale looked over a bush he could see me from the top of the RV. I hummed in my head to calm me down from all the stress and concern in my head.

I could hear people talking and then I heard Shane call everyone around. The radio we had had stopped broadcasting and there was nothing but static. " alright we need to make some runs into the city.." He said with a sigh.

" Your crazy! We can't go back… those things are everywhere." Everyone seemed to say at the same time. I walked closer to Shane and he looked around.

" Look I know it isn't the safest thing to do but we are already low on food and other supplies… I don't think is something we can just sit and wait around to end." Shane sighed.

" I agree with Shane." Lori said. " It's a lot to ask but any volunteers would be great.."

" No, I'm going to go in on my own and get what we need and get out." Shane spoke up. I shook my head at him. The worry grew in my eyes. He couldn't go alone.

" Well that is stupid." A younger boy spoke up from the back. " you're the only leader we have who knows what he is doing." He said as he pushed his way up. He was skinny, Asian and young, maybe 25. " I'll go… I'm fast and I know the back streets of the city like the back of my hand." He said with shakiness to his voice. He seemed nervous and unsure.

" Glenn right?" Shane said looking to him. The boy nodded. " Well Glenn that is very brave and kind but I don't think…"

" Are you sure?" Lori didn't let Shane speak. Glenn looked up and smiled. " Well thank you. I'll make a small list to start." Lori said walking away. I just watched and shook my head. As if she was alright with this. The boy looked scared and Shane looked unsure.

" Juliet?" Shane looked away from Glenn and back to me. I straightened. " Help Glenn get some previsions together. Make sure he has a weapon and a radio to call back if he needs help." Shane said as I walk closer. " Glenn this is my sister Juliet." Shane said and I smiled at Glenn. " Anything you need you just call on her." And I was fine with that.

I almost laughed when Glenn's cheeks got red and he looked down. " Thank you." He said and I smiled. I walked by him and he followed. I grabbed him a backpack and put some small things of food I could find and then I walked over to the RV were Dale was standing looking at me and Glenn.

" Morning." He said to me and I nodded politely. " What can I do for you?" He asks me waiting for a response. I reach into my belt loop and take out my knife. Dale takes a step back and I chuckle quietly. I point to my blade and then to Glenn.

" I think she wants you to give her a knife so I can have it." Glenn said and I nod.

Dale smiled and led us into the RV where he placed the bag of knives and guns on the table. There wasn't much but what we had been enough for a few people defend us. I search for a knife one big enough for Glenn then pass it to him.

He sighs as he takes it and then nods. He exit's the RV with a worried look and I look back to Dale who is just watching me. I smile and nod and head for the door. " Umm Juliet?" he speaks up as I reach the steps. I look back. " Can I ask you something?" he says. I nod as I lean on the door frame. " I don't know if this is my business but a lot is going on here and the whole not talking thing may be dangours…" he said as I cross my arms and just stare back at him. I just smile and leave. I have nothing to say nor to I want to say anything.

I walk by the group as they do minor things. The women are doing laundry and the men seem to be building a makeshift fence around the tents. Its like the whole world remembered gender roles. I didn't want to be forced to do laundry so I stay away from Lori and Carol. I knew if Lori saw me she would push me into her chores. Glenn takes off without anyone noticing or saying goodbye and I am worried. He shouldn't have to go out there alone.

I walk by Ed who still watches me with an odd smile. I don't want to look at him but I have to watch my back. Last time I didn't watch I stopped talking and my life changed. So I keep my eye on my back. I walk down by the quarry and look around. No one is around so I take my shoes off and stand in the water. I sigh when the cool water makes my body cold. I smile a bit to myself. This is the first time I am able to think clearly. Then my thoughts and silence are interrupted.

" What I don't understand is why a young women like you is doing wondering so far from camp all alone." Ed's voice scares me. I jump and quickly reach for my shoes and slip them on. I look up and he has gotten closer as he licks his lips. I try to go around him but his body is in my way. I give him an evil look and he smiles. I take a step back then around but he grabs my arm. " Where you going? We are just talking." He said as his hand slides to my hip and pulls me in. I panic a bit and push him back and stumble back. " Ah your no fun." He said stepping closer but I easily slap him and his mood changes. His head whips around but before he can even think about touching me I push him, shake my head and take off back to camp.

I can't breathe as I run away. Flash back come to my head and I want to scream but I can't. As I reach the top of the hill I notice someone standing at the top off to the side. As I get closer I realize its Carol. Her arms are crossed, she looks worried and angry. She stares at me and then quickly looks away when she sees me looking back. I shake my head and can't believe she didn't do anything.

As I get back to the campsite I see Lori taking off into the tree line looking around. Im confused because she is supposed to be watching Carl. Then I see Shane go in the same direction. I shouldn't follow but I do. Why weren't they staying with the group. As they walk quickly I duck behind a tree as they both look around. Lori says something but then its quiet. As I look over I can't believe my eyes. Shane and Lori are making out in the middle of the bush! I want to stomp over and scream at him and her but I can't. I am angry and need to get out of here. I quickly leave as Shane's hands slide into her shirt.

What the hell is wrong with him! I say to myself. I can't even begin to believe what I saw and I don't know what to do. My anger and thoughts are cut off by the sound of a car. I look over and Glenn is back. I walk quickly over to him and help him unload everything he took from the city. I sit next to him when we were done and he is quiet. His eyes are big and scared. Everyone is busy and not paying attention but I see it. Glenn was scared. I nudge him and look at him with a concerned look. He says nothing, so I nudge him again.

" Is it obvious?" he asks. I smile and point to his eyes and then cross my legs and lean in. " They are everywhere… Juliet it's like the whole city is a walking morgue." He says quietly. " They smell me from miles away, they hear me from three streets over and the worst is what they do to anything that doesn't run." Glenn says. " They tear people and dogs apart like a Christmas present… its awful." He says with big puppy eyes. I frown and I quickly hug him. He is shocked and so am I. I haven't hugged anyone other than Shane or Carl in a long time. He shivers a bit as he sits with his arms around me. He pulls away and then smiles. " thanks." he says and I nod with a friendly smile.

" Juliet?" Shane's voice comes from the edge of the tent. I look over and Lori is behind him. My anger comes back. I get up quickly and walk away. " Juliet! Where are you going?" He calls as he chases after me but I don't stop I just head over to Andrea and Amy who are doing laundry and are happy for my help.


	3. Chapter 3

As weeks go by it's like we were just waiting now. Shane kept telling everyone that search and rescue would come and help us but I knew better. Glenn would go on runs for simple things and Dale would always keep a look out. We were lucky that walkers were still contained in the city and haven't made it up the hills. My guard is always up now because the looks from Ed are getting unsettling. I can feel his eyes on my all the time. I know Carol sees it but she says nothing. Carl seems happy as him and Sophia grow closer. A few more people have joined us but I don't bother getting to know many people. People know I don't talk so they try their best to understand what I am trying to say, or Shane tells them. The only people I never seem to see around a lot are the Dixon brothers. Merle and Daryl stay to them selves but they provide fresh meat for the group. Merle I can tell is the loud and rude one but Daryl doesn't say much either.

I know it's strange but I sometimes catch myself looking in their direction. They never talk to me and I never try but once and a while I'll look over and see Daryl looking around and when our eyes meet for a brief second I smile and the side of his lips goes up a bit but then he looks away. I go on with my days, gathering wood, helping with laundry and cooking. it's a routine life that I just can't stand anymore.

" I'm going on another run." Glenn said to me. Over the past few weeks me and him grew a bit closer. When ever he needed something, wanted to just talk he would always come and find me. I was always happy to sit and listen to Glenn. " Anything you need?" he asked me. I shook my head. " You never need or ask for anything…" he said with a sigh. " Are you sure?" he asked.

" Hey Glenn!" Shane's voice called him as Shane joined us. " Loris getting you a list, and I wanted to ask you something… it has to be getting pretty bad down in the city because it takes you longer so I was wondering if you were cool with someone tagging along…"

" Well I usually go alone and I…"

" Glenn, I'm not really asking. A few people are insisting they go." Shane said. " Andrea, T-Dog, Jackie, Martinez, and…" he paused with a sigh. " Merle…"

" What why… Look Shane I.."

" Glenn, lets not make this harder then it needs to be. You all leave in the morning." Shane said then walked away.

Shane has pulled away from me lately and spending a lot of time with Lori in the woods. It pisses me off but I can't exactly do anything about it. Lately I just keep my distance from Lori but Carl always seems to catch my attention.

I notice everyone either chatting or making small jobs look tough so I take my chances with the quarry again. I am tired, I haven't slept very well in a few days and I just need my mind to be clear. I take my shoes off and slip into the water and the coolness rushes from my feet to my head. Then I feel eyes on me again and I panic I rush out of the water and slip my boots on. I hear a twig snap and I look up and around quickly. Then there in the trees I see Ed again. He is just looking as he exhales smoke and smiles. I can feel my face go pale. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going. As I try to run up the hill I run into something stiff again.

I must be white and breathing deeply to get the response I get. " Wooh. You don't look so good." I look up and Daryl is standing in front of me. I just nod quickly and I watch his eyes look over the tree line. His eyes narrow where Ed was standing but he had ran when Daryl ran into me.

" Juliet?!" I hear Carl called out for me. He sounds panicked.

I push past Daryl and I can see him watch me ran. He could tell I was scared and something was wrong but he shrugged and walked away. He disappears into the bush and Carl runs into me.

" There you are!" He says. I kneel and try to calm him down. " I can't find Mom or Shane…" he says and I grab his hand. I walk over to his tent and make him sit down inside. I smile kindly at him and then walk straight for the trees. I know exactly where they are. My mind is scrabbling with all the thing I want to yell and say but all I can think is about the sign language I learned over the last year. I make sure I know how to sign what I need to say.

I can here Lori's school girl giggle and when I come up behind the two my anger rises. Shane is kissing Lori's neck. I look around and pick up a rock. I throw it at Shane and it hits his shoulder. He flinches and turns quickly. I stand a few feet away with my arms crossed. He looks ashamed and Lori looked angry.

" What the hell!" I sign angrily as I walk quickly. I made Shane learn sign language so he would understand. Carl and Rick learned to. It made me a bit happier that the people I cared about cared too.

" Okay, Juliet just calm down.."

" NO! Shane what the hell? What are you thinking?" I sign. He sighs.

" Juliet no offense but this is none of your business." Lori speaks up. I glare at her.

" Screw you Lori. What would Rick say! How could you!" I sign.

" What is she saying?" Lori rolls her eyes.

I glare back at Shane. " Carl is looking for her." I sign.

" Lori, why don't you go check on Carl and I'll talk to my sister." Shane said not looking away from me. Lori sighs and walks away. " Okay look it's not what you think…" He starts.

" Shane! She is married to your best friend. What will say? When he finds out he will be…"

" Rick is dead!" Shane yelled. " I know you want to believe he is alive but give up! He is dead and that's all there is to it!" He yells.

I shake my head. " No he isn't. He is alive and when he gets here… no just stop whatever is going on between you and her." I sign. " Now." I say and begin to walk away.

He grabs my arm. " Juliet will you just listen.." Shane says quietly. I stop and look at him. " She was afraid and alone. Is it so bad to find something to make me happy every once in a while… I mean what else do I have." He shrugs. I raise my eyebrows at him. He smiles. " Well you are implied." I smirk a bit.

" It's dangerous Shane." I sign.

" Why? No one stands to get hurt here but me… and I'm fine with that. She just wanted to feel something again." Shane shrugs and I sigh.

" Shane please, for yours and my sake don't get involved. This can only end in a bad way. And I can't stand by and just let this happen and watch you get hurt." I sign. " Please." I beg with my eyes.

" Don't look at me like that." Shane said. " Can't handle those eyes of yours." He smiles and hugs me. I'm shocked a bit, Shane hasn't hugged me in a while. It lasts a minute before he sighs and walks away. He stops and looks back as I watch him walk away with sad eyes.

" Just be careful." I sign and smile back. He nods and is gone.

I stand in the woods for a minute before I can hear Carl calling for me again. I run back to his tent to find him just laying on the ground. I put my hands on my hips. I look at him with confusion. He giggles. He jumps up and grabs my hand. He drags me into a small clearing not far from camp and drops to the grass. He pat next to him and smiles. " Look." he says pointing to the clouds. I sigh and lay next to him. " The clouds look like rabbits." he says. I laugh to myself, he's right. I smile at him and am thankful this world hasn't gotten to him yet.

We laid there for hours until the sun started to go down. " Carl!" Lori called him. He got up and didn't leave till he grabbed my hand and walk with me. I sat next to him as we ate out dinner. The others were talking about things the small group were going to get while in the city. I listened as Glenn stressed how important it was to be quiet and follow him. I smile at Glenn who looks over and smiles. I am worried about the group who are going to the city. I want to go with them but Shane would never in a million years let me go. Carl talks about just about what ever come to his mind and I listen.

Later everyone retires to their tents and I am left sitting next to Shane and Glenn. They are planning Glenn's route and I just stare into the fire. " Well better get some sleep." Shane says and Glenn nods. He walks over to his own tent and I look at Shane.

" I'm just gonna go down to the quarry and wash up." I sign with a smile.

" Not alone." He says strongly.

" Shane. I'll be fine." I sign then pull out my knife. " be back in fifteen. Any longer then come looking." I smile and grab some soap and shampoo.

The water is still and warm. I make sure no one is around as I start to take my clothes off. I keep my underwear and bra on. I wash my hair quickly and then dry my self off. I feel a bit cleaner then before but still don't feel normal. I slip on a pair of clean jeans and sigh as I try to dry my hair. I don't hear anything until it's to late.

" Now your just teasing." Ed's voice says. I freeze as I slowly turn around. He is standing just a few feet from me with a big smile. " Now what are we going to do about this." He says licking his lips. I can't tell him to go away or yell out for help but I have a knife. I pull it out and he laughs. He steps closer and as I make a swift move, he catches my arm and chuckles. He bends my arm and I whimper out a small sound of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl didn't like his brother going with the others to Atlanta but he had no say in the matter. They were both supposed to be gone by now but Merle and his drugs, he needed to stock up. Daryl didn't mind the group. Some of them got on his nerves like Dale, Lori and others he didn't bother knowing their names. Shane had led this group to safety and Daryl had to admire and be thankful for that. Sure him and his brother could make it on their own but how far could you get in a shrinking world without some help.

Merle was just causing trouble and Daryl hated him for it. It was amazing Shane was letting them stay with the group. If he was Shane he would have gotten rid of them a while ago. Daryl didn't care much about anyone or their stories but was itching at his mind was Shane's sister.

Juliet never talked, she was never in the way, she was always doing something and she seemed to be the only one who was calm about the whole world ending. The only things that seemed to freak her out was people watching her. Daryl had caught himself looking her way but she never look disgusted, or angry like other people did. She would kindly smile back. Why didn't she talk? How was she the only women around here not freaking out about dead people eating each other? And the biggest question of all what was it about her that made him wonder?

He sat in his tent looking at the roof. He didn't sleep much because of Merle's snoring. It was quiet then a small sound startled him a bit. It sounded like a whimper or a sound of pain. As a hunter Daryl had great hearing. He sat up and the sound came again with what sounded like a struggle. He kicked his brother and Merle sat up quickly.

" You hearin that?" Daryl asked. Merle rubbed his eyes and listened.

" Prob just a deer."

" Nah that sounds real." Daryl said grabbing his knife and leaving the tent. Merle sighed as he followed his brother. They walked down the path to find what looked like two people fighting down by the quarry.

" Just two of those geeks?" Merle said.

They stood for a second. They watched as the bigger person was pulling at the smaller one. The small one let out a small whimper and they looked at each other and started down the hill. Then what made them walk fast was the moonlight was slowly revealing their faces. Before they could see who was fighting the bigger one let go then whipped around and back-handed the small one and they fell back.

* * *

Ed slapped me across the face quick and hard. I had struggled with him and bit his hand away from my mouth and he got angry. He chuckled as he leaned over and picked me up by my neck. I couldn't breathe. I kicked and struggled as much as I could but he knocked my knife away a while ago. He was squeezing the life out of me and I could feel it. I wanted to scream as flashback from my old life scared me but nothing.

I was finally able to pull myself together. I took a deep breath. I connected my legs and lifted then a bit and kicked as hard as I could right into his stomach. He let go of my neck and he gasped for air. I tried to run as I fell to the ground but he grabbed my foot and pulled at it and the rocks scratched me. I wasn't able to get my shirt on before Ed attacked me and I was panicking. He bent down and grabbed my shoulders.

" Bitch." he said and leaned back and with all his might he punched me in the face and I stumbled back into something stiff and strong again. A pair of arm wrapped around me quickly and the person moved in front of me. I feared it was Shane but when I looked it was Daryl and Merle.

" Now I may not be one for ethics and shit but that is no way to treat a women." Merle said in anger. Daryl walked over to where my shirt was laying and picked it up. He looked down as he walked back over to me. He handed me my shirt and turned back around.

" Why don't you mind your own business." Ed laughed.

" Nah." Daryl said and before Ed could take off Merle jumped him from behind and put him in a head lock. I quickly put my shirt of and watched. I fell back into the gravel feeling dizzy. My mouth tasted like blood and my head was pounding. Daryl took one swing and knocked Ed out. He would have a black eye in the morning, but so would I and a cut on my lip.

Merle let Ed's limp body fell. " Piece of trash." He spit at Ed. Merle and Daryl looked to me as I tried to stand. MY head was spinning a bit and as I started to fall over I fell into Daryl's arms again. I look up and he looked down in concern. " You alright there princess?" Merle joked. I nodded not looking at either of them. " We should prob get you to your brother." My eyes popped open. I shook my head quickly and pushed away from Daryl.

" I'm fine. Don't tell Shane. No." I signed quickly. I knew they wouldn't understand but I did it over and over.

" Wooh calm down. What are you trying to do?" Merle said.

" She doesn't want us to tell Shane." Daryl spoke up. I looked over at him and was surprised he knew what I was trying to say. "Says she's fine." Daryl says.

" How the hell do you know that?" Merle asked.

" Shut up Merle." Daryl said.

" Just go. I'll be fine." I signed in a panic.

" We can't just leave ya here." Daryl said.

" Please." My eyes beg again. Daryl looks at me and he looks both concerned and confused. " Thank you for helping but I'm fine." I said slowly walking away. I tried to stop the tear from falling but it fell anyway. As I started walking I could feel my feet start to wobble. Then I fell and everything went black.

* * *

Daryl watched Juliet fall to the ground. " Shit." Merle said as Daryl walked over and made sure she was still breathing. He shook his head when he realized he was just passed out. He look up to his brother and he shrugged. Daryl picked Juliet up and walked over to their camp. They still had a fire going and he laid the girl down. She twitched and flinched a few times and Merle just went back to sleep. Daryl stayed up and made sure the girl was alright. Why was he taking care of her? He should have just let her walk away and stay down.

* * *

As my eyes opened I felt warm. The sight of fire made me worried. As I opened my eyes wider I saw Shane's tent pretty far from where I as laying. I sat up slowly and looked across the small fire. Daryl was sitting just looking into the flames. He noticed me moving but didn't look up.

" You good?" he asked. I just nod. I tried to stand up but got dizzy again. " You should just stay put for a minute. Ed hit you pretty hard. Gunna have a nice black eye to go with that busted lip." Daryl smirked. I reached up and could feel the cut on my lip and it was a bit puffy. I sighed and put my head in my hands. " Your not deaf… but ya still use sign… why?" Daryl asked.

I looked up. " better question, how do you know sign language?" I signed.

" What you think just because I'm redneck makes me stupid?" He asked with a small smirk. I shrug with a smile. " Went to school with a dead kid for a while. Guess I just picked it up." He then looked up and cleared his throat. It was like he just realized he shared something. He then acted uncomfortable.

I smile kindly at him. " Thank you for saving my ass earlier." I sign and he just nods. " You didn't tell Shane did you?" I asked quickly. He shakes his head. I sigh in relief. " Please don't…tell anyone." I asked. Daryl looks up and then nods.

"I used to talk. But no one listened so I stopped." I answered his previous question. I slowly got up with a painful sigh. He watched as I walk over to him. " I owe you. If you or your brother ever need anything…"

" Won't need anything." he shrugged me off. I sighed and somehow I saw that coming. I smiled kindly at him and then walked back to Shane's tent. He was fast asleep. This was suprising I would have imagined he would be waiting for me to come back or counting the 15 minutes. I shake my head and climb into my bed and my eyes close quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

can hear those stupid birds chirping. I have always hated that sound. I can also hear people talking and then a truck starting. I got up quickly and walked over to him. His back was facing me and when I tapped his shoulder his smile was whipped away quickly.

" What the hell happened!" he just about yelled cupping my face looking at my bruises.

" I fell. You know me, tripping over my own feet." I smile.

" Jesus Juliet." He said running his thumb over my eye. " be careful." He bought my excuse. " I'm going out to get water. Wanna come with?" he asks. I smiled and nod. I really wanted to go with Glenn but I figured some time with Shane would be a bit better. As we take off i notice the looks Lori and Shane give each other and it makes me uncomfortable.

The other group takes off for Atlanta and I worry for them. I think about Merle, I'm not sure why but i have a feeling that something may go wrong for him. He and his brother did save me and I owed them. Then there was Glenn, he never took a big group out like that and trouble was just bound to start sooner or later.

As me and Shane drove I was quiet. I just looked out at the passing trees. We didn't have to go far for the water. I helped him carry empty water jugs down the water. Shane kept a close eye on me and I could tell.

My mind just wouldn't move from the Dixon brothers. Daryl had looked so familiar when I saw him and Merle last night. I couldn't place where or when but I knew them somehow. I guess I had zoned out because Shane called my name and sounded annoyed.

" Juliet?" He asked again with a huff. I shook my head and looked up at him with a smile but gazed eyes. " Did you her anything I just said?" he smirked and a shrug. I sighed and shook my head. " I asked what is going on with you? You keep zoning out... like before." he said hinting at my past. " Is something bothering you?" he asked as he sat next to me.

" Lori." I sign quickly. He sighed.

" What about her?" he asked.

" Shane she is married." I signed. " How could she just get over Rick so easily? How could she ignore her own child like that? She just gets up and leaves, without caring that she isn't watching." I sign throwing my arms up after.

" Juliet, I know this is hard but Rick is gone"

I snap my head and glare at him. " NO." I sign angrily. " Why are you so easy to give up? Shane he is like our brother..."

" Juliet his heart stopped beating and he wasn't breathing." Shane snapped quickly cutting me off. " I assure you he is dead. I know how much it hurts, hell it's tearing apart but that's life now." Shane sighed.

My eyes grew in horror. Shane had never told me that. He just told me he went to check on Rick and he was gone. I could feel the tears in my eyes and it wasn't long before they fell like a waterfall. I had denied his death for so long and now that there was a possibility he was really dead my heart broke a bit. I looked up at Shane and i could see the hurt in his eyes and the tear glaze.

" but..." My mouth actually moved but not a sound. My head his his shoulder as he pulled me in. I clutched Shane tightly as sobbed as he tried to calm me down.

" Juliet... its okay." he said. " You will always have me." he said after I calmed down a bit. He whipped my tears away and smiled. " I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

" Promise?" I signed.

" I swear." He said and kissed my forehead. I sighed and we sat in silence for a minute. The wind was cool but the sun was going to be gone soon and we needed to get back. " We should get this water back." Shane said. I nodded and helped him carry the jugs up the hill.

Shane spent the whole drive back with a sad smile on his face. he would talk about different childhood memories to cheer me up but mot of them included Rick and it wasn't helping. I didn't smile or say anything.

" Water's here. Make sure you boil it." Shane said as he handed people water when we got back to camp.

" T-Dog to Shane!" The CB radio started to crackle. "Department store... walkers... surrounded...trapped." Was all we could heard.

" T-Dog repeat that! We didn't hear that!?" Shane said.

The radio silence. Shane sighed and Amy came from the RV. " Trapped!" She started to panic. " Oh no! We need to go get them!"

" No." Shane said. I looked at him as I held Amy as she cried. " We can't risk more people."

" She is my sister!" She yelled.

" I understand that but we can't..." Shane said.

Amy pushed me away quickly with force. I stumbled a bit. " You son of a bitch!" She yelled as she took off running to her tent. Lori gave Shane an evil look and took off after Amy. Dale shook his head at Shane and went after Amy as well. I stood alone and looked at the ground. It was awful but Shane was right. It was bad enough we sent so many people into the city, sending more would just end with more dead people.

I heard Shane sigh and walk away. I looked up and he took off into the trees. He does that when he gets mad, he just disappears and goes to find something to hit, shoot, or chop. I sigh and look around. Everyone seems hurt and just as surprised with Shane's decision.

I suddenly feel very tired and walk to my tent and lay down. I can hear people's whispers but I choose to ignore them. My eyes start to close but before the nightmares reach me. I am running from walkers. They all look crazy, hungry and bloody. I get cut off and I'm surrounded. I looked around and then i see Rick. He smiles at me and lends me a hand to help me. I reach out and call out his name in joy but then in a blink everything changes. He has blood all over himself, he is missing a chunk of skin from his cheek, his eyes are cloudy and his grip if tight. I try to pull away but he jumps and takes a bite out of my neck. I scream for him to stop but he just keeps biting. His hands tear at my skin and then i can feel my self choking on my blood. I lose my movements then my eyes open and all I can see is red. I get up and start limping like the others. Then I see Shane he has a gun in his hands. he is shaking and me and Rick are getting closer. " Juliet no... please." He says as tears fall from his eyes. I lunge at him but with that one head shot I sit up out of breath.

" Juliet?" Carl's voice comes from beside me. I look at him and he looks terrified. I am shaking and breathing heavily. " Are you alright?" he asked.

I nod quickly. Then I smile and reach out and pull him in for a big hug. I squeeze tightly and he coughs. " Your choking me." he laughs a bit. I let go quickly and chuckle. He looks at me with a worried smile. " Are you alright?" he asks even his voice sounds scared. I nod.

" Of course." I sign. " Whats up?" I ask why he is here.

" Nothing I'm bored." He says.

" Well why don't we go find Sophia and find something to do?" I ask and Carl smiles.

He rushes over to Carol and Sophia and asks if they want to join us. It was his idea to lay near the water and stare a the white clouds again. Sophia sounded excited and Carol seemed nervous. I could understand why she was with Ed's watchful eye looking at us the whole time.

The sun was hot and the clouds were very white. Sophia and Carl pointed out every cloud as a horse or a bird and i smiled. I could see a small smile creep onto Carol's face and i sighed quietly. Carl was in the middle of giggling when he stopped and sat right up. He looked around and a small smile came to his mouth. Thats when I heard the car doors open. Which meant the group had made its way back.

" Come on!" he called as he took off. Carol stood up and looked back at me, Sophia had run off with Carl.

I stayed sitting facing the water, my smile had vanished. " Are you not coming?" Carol asked.

I shook my head and sighed. She nodded in understanding and walked off slowly. Truth is I couldn't handle people being reunited with their family when mine was broken. I know it may have been better for Rick not to be here but in someway i believed he would be the best leader. I love Shane but he can be cold. It's all about greater good for Shane, and i know he would do anything to keep everyone safe even if that means sacrificing someone. I knew this but would rather not think about it.

* * *

Shane watched as a new person walked from the van. Before he saw who it was he heard Carl scream. " DAD!" And took off. Shane looked up to see Rick. Shane's heart and face fell. Lori went running to her husbands arms.

The group watched as the family hugged, cried and smiled. Rick was speechless as he looked around at the people. They all looked tired, happy and confused. His eyes then fell on a familiar face which made him happy then worry. " Shane." He smiled at his best friend and brother. Shane smiled back and the two hugged with a sigh. Rick's mind was racing as Carl held on tightly. Shane didn't say much which made Rick worry.

Lori's eyes looked both happy and scared. Rick didn't pay much attention to her facial expression because someone was missing. Lori was holding Rick's hand as he looked around quickly. Other people went along their business.

" Shane..." Rick's voice cracked. Shane looked to his friend and knew what he was going to ask. He sighed a bit and then noticed his sister coming up the hill with her head down and a sad look on his face and he smiled a bit. " Someone has been dying to see you again." He noticed the smile on Rick face get bigger in relief. Shane pointed behind Rick and he spinned quickly. He let go of Lori as Carl followed his father toward Juliet.

Rick walked quickly toward his friend, or the sister he never had with his heart racing. It was great he found Lori but he already knew he would find them, but he had worried he wouldn't find her and Shane. She had stopped to talk to Glenn and as her face faced him he could already sense the sadness.

Glenn walked off and Rick smiled. She didn't turn around and he sighed. " Juliet?" He said and her back stiffened and she froze.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat for a moment and then figured I should make sure Glenn was aright. As I walked closer to camp I could hear people talking but I just keep my head down.

" Juliet?" Glenn's voice came as he ran to me with a smile. I smiled up at him and hug him. I look at him after word and he sighs. " A lot happened, we lost Merle..." He said. I sighed deeply. Daryl was not going to like this. Glenn shrugged. " I really need to wash all this blood off me." He laughed a bit. I smile and he walked away. I watched him walk down the hill. I was about to turn around when I heard something. Something I thought I would never hear again.

" Juliet?" His voice spoke and i froze. It couldn't be, I thought. He's dead. I turn slowly with my eyes closed. I fear if I open when it's not real. I hear a small chuckle and then my name again. " Juliet? Why are your eyes closed?" He asks.

" If I open them this isn't real." I sign and i hear a chuckle.

I sigh and as i slowly open my eyes my heart almost stops. " Rick." My mouth moves but no words actually come. I don't even hesitate. I take off toward him in a jog. The smile on my face is huge and I launch myself into his arms. He hugs me tightly and I squeeze just as hard. Tears fall down my face and I can't even believe it.

I notice people looking at us with a happy expression. Then I see Lori and Shane at the top of the hill. I still have not let go of Rick and I can see it in Lori's face she isn't liking it. Shane just looks both confused and happy. He smiles at me as Rick slowly let's go of me. I squeeze him tightly one more time just to make sure this is real.

" I can't believe you are all safe." Rick said as the night came around and we all sat around the fire. Lori and Carl were in his arms and Shane had his arms around me as i lay on his shoulder with a calm smile. " How?"

" Shane came for us." Lori answered exchanging a glance with Shane.

" I can't thank you enough, Shane." Rick smiled.

" Hell getting them out of the city was easy part." He laughed. " It was finding this one." He nudged me. I shake my head and nudge him back. Rick looked confused. " Found her caught up in a nearly over run grocery store."

" To be fair you did send me to get supplies so not all my fault." i sign and Rick's eyes got wide.

" You sent her out alone?" He sounded panicked. Lori looked up with anger. It always bugged Lori how much Rick cared.

" In my defense it wasn't as bad as it is now... at the time." Shane looked down and into the fire.

" I hate to put a damper on things but have you given any thought about what you are going to tell Daryl?" Dale spoke up and my eyes darted to him. For a moment I forgot about Merle.

" We tell him the truth." Andrea spoke up and I nodded my head.

" No offense but i don't see a rational conversation coming out of this..." Dale argued.

" It's not possible." I sign.

"What?" Dale asks Shane.

" She says it's not possible." Rick and Shane respond at the same time. " And she is right." Rick finishes. " I locked his brother on the roof and left him there. There is no way he will like it. Hell I wouldn't blame him if he flipped out." Rick said.

" And he will." Shane added.

" Look we can just deal with it tomorrow. What happens, happens." Rick said looking at Dale and then to me. I shake my head.

As everyone starts to go to their tents i look up at the stars and sigh. " Alright." Shane's voice shook me. He pushed away from me and stood. " I'm headed to bed. Juliet?" he asked. I looked up smiled and shook my head. He huffed and disappeared into his tent.

" We should get some sleep as well." Lori said as she pulled Carl up with her. I was looking into he fire as Lori stood. I could feel Rick's stare. " Rick?" Lori asked.

" Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Rick smiled kissing Lori on the forehead as he stood. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. I sat the fire a lone for a minute before i saw Rick walk back around beside me. " Alright... what is it?" he asked. I looked over at him and shrugged. " You usually have a lot to say." He chuckled a bit. Right then i wanted to tell him about Lori and Shane but i couldn't, i wanted to tell him about Ed to but again no words or thoughts came. I just shrug and smile weakly. " You sure?" He asks. I nod and he smiles. " Well when you find those words you come find me." He said standing. I did as well and he quickly hugged me. I hugged back and then he was gone.

I watched Rick walk back to his tent and smiled. He was alive and fine.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I was up before everyone. I was always a light sleeper and when those birds started chirping at 6 in the morning I couldn't tune them out. I left Shane to sleep and of corse he was snoring and I was as quiet as I could be.

The morning was hot and the wind was a bit cold. My jeans and t-shirt were a bit dirty so I thought I should take the laundry down to the water and get a head start. There were three baskets. Everyone left the women to do it so I took three trips up and down the kill. Everyone was still sleeping when I made my last trip. I had a bad feeling about today. Like too much would go wrong.

I sighed as I walked back down to the water and took a seat on a rock where I could see all around me. It was quiet by myself as the birds started to get louder and then the others started to get up. I didn't call attention to myself. I made sure to check my back and around ever so often to make sure no one was watching or any stray walkers. I had finished two out of the three baskets and decided I should probably go hang them up. I sighed as I threw all the wet clothes into one basket and made it up the hill. I had kept my eyes down but head up. I always did that. Kinda like looking strong but not having to look at people. I pushed my hair out of my face with an elastic before I went up the hill.

When I made it to the clothes line everyone was up and eating near their tents. I could feel a few eyes on me. I walked pasted Carol and Ed and I smiled at her and shot him a dirty look. She looked away and kept her head down. The clothes lines were just past a few tress after the tens. I looked around and didn't see Rick or Shane.

" Did you do all that?" Carol's small voice made me jump a bit. She snuck up behind me. I almost dropped the basket. I nodded to answer her question. She looked sorry. " I'm sorry." I shook my head with a smile. " Let me help you hang those." She said as I put the basket down. She picked up a few of the clothes and noticed how clean they were. " how long have you been awake?" She asked.

I smiled with a shrug. I put up six fingers and she looked even more sorry. I smiled and started to hand clothes. The first thing I cleaned was Rick's sheriff uniform. I placed it to dry on the tree limp and handed it to Carol. I made a flatting motion.

" Iron?" She asked with a smile. " Was thinking the same." She said as she took some dry clothes and did as I asked. I hung the rest of the clothes up and that's when I saw Lori climb out of her tent, followed by Carl running to find Sophia. I smiled to Lori as she walked over rubbing her eyes.

" Who did all this?" She asked me and Carol as she came over to us.

" Juliet did." Carol smiled kindly. I just shrugged as I hung more clothes to dry.

" Oh well thanks." Lori answered. She then walked away. There was always something about Lori and me. We kind of had this like hate relationship. I mean I was friends with Rick before she came into the picture and she was alway a jealous person. She did like being the center of attention. We would get along great at times but then there were times I wanted to punch her. She always wanted pity, someone to feel bad for her and for everyone to look at her. Then there was the way she brought up Carl. I'm not saying Lori isn't a great mother, but there are times I question her ability to keep an eye on one little boy.

I shook my head as she walked away. I hung the rest of the clothes and walked back to my tent to change me clothes. Shane wasn't inside so I guessed he went to get water or something. I needed to change these jeans and clean them. I found a pair of torn light blue ones and a long sleeve v-neck. It was hot but it as all I had. I sighed as I got out of the tent in time to see Shane and Rick talking. I dropped my clothes in another bin people had already almost filled again.

I was about to make my way down to the water when a scream made everyone jump. Rick and Shane were the first to start running and I was right behind them. Carl, Sophia and Jackie came running from the trees and Carl ran for me and he hugged me.

" Carl?" Lori called as she finally made it over. Carl let go of me and ran to his mother. Glenn and the rest of the men had run towards us and we all looked at the grey looking walker devour a deer that was just laying with arrows sticking from it. Shane, Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Dale all started kicking and hitting the walker with their weapons. I watched just behind them as they tried to kill it. Once Dale got his axe to cut the walker's head off everyone seemed to relax.

" This is the first one we've gotten up here." Dale pointed out.

" Their running out of food in the city..." Rick said. Then a twig snapped from the side and everyone was on edge again. I even went to reach for my knife before I realized I left it in my other jeans I was about to wash.

"Stupid." I thought.

" wooh." Daryl said as he walked out of the bush with two guns and other weapons aimed for him. He looked pissed as he walked around to find his dear nawed on. He started swearing as he kicked the dead body. Dale told him to calm down and Daryl got up in his face. I watched as Rick and Shane pushed Daryl away. I looked around at the other group members as they all gave Daryl the same look. Disgust. I shook my head at them. He wasn't nearly as bad as he seemed when you talked to him. Daryl looked around at Shane and Rick. he had no idea who Rick was but that didn't matter to Daryl.

He walked past the group and as he did he looked over at me I smirked slightly and he seemed to nod a bit. He called out for his brother and I sighed as I went to sit by my tent. I knew punches would be thrown and he would get pissed. So I decided to stay out of it. I could hear the loud voices and I could hear how upset Daryl sounded.

" I'm going back." Rick's words stuck with me. I stood quickly watching him look to Lori. Shane rolled his eyes to.

" Me too." T-Dog said. " I chained the door. So no geeks could get through."

" If that's supposed to make me feel better it don't." Daryl spat at T-Dog.

Daryl turned away from the group and I swear I watched him whip away a tear. " Just tell me where is... so I can go get him." He sighed out with deep breaths.

" He'll show you." Lori spoke up. Everyone looked to her. " isn't that right." Rick nodded at her and Daryl. She huffed and walked into the RV.

" The hell with all y'all!" Daryl yelled as he stormed off to his tent. I sighed as he sat alone away from everyone. He sighed and looked down as he cleaned the arrow heads that were leaning on the tent. I could see him biting his cheek from the inside.

Shane and Rick started to argue and everyone went back to their chores and tents. I sighed as I started to slowly walk over to Daryl. "Juliet?!" Shane called me over. I looked between my brother, Rick and Daryl sitting alone. I thought it best to give Daryl a minute before going to talk to him. I jogged over to Shane and Rick. " Where were you this morning?" He asked his hands on his hips.

" Laundry." I signed.

" Alone?"

" Calm down. I was fine."

He huffed as he ran a hand through his hair. " Fine. Just don't wander off without tellin' me."

" Shane she isn't a little kid anymore." Rick exhaled.

" Thank you." I smiled to Rick.

" Oh don't gang up on me now." Shane said. " Juliet will you please tell Rick how crazy his plan is..." Shane said pointing to his friend and waiting for me to agree with him.

I sighed as I looked to Daryl who still sitting alone. Shane looked at me as I looked at him and shrugged with my eyebrows raised and a small smirk.

" Oh come on." Shane said. " You can't be serious."

" Shane. It's his brother." I signed. " If someone left you behind I would make sure to go back." I said. " Just because you don't like the Dixon brothers doesn't mean either one of them should die like animals chained and alone." I sighed. "In fact I would like to come with..."

" No." Shane protested right away. " It's bad enough the three of them are leaving you are not going to the city. No way." Shane said as he started to walked.

" But..."

" No." he said firmly. " End of discussion." He said. Then Shane finally walked away. I huffed as I looked to Rick.

" He is just trying to keep you safe." Rick said putting an arm around me and squeezing tightly. I nodded. " But he is right. You should stay here. Keep an eye on things." he smiled as he walked toward the RV to find Lori and Carl.

I sighed as he walked away. I started walking toward Daryl who was still cleaning arrow heads and placing what little he had left in a pile. I could tell he was angry, upset and a whole bunch of things. I sat on the ground across from him. he didn't notice I was there until I sat and he looked up a bit.

" What do you want?" he asked in a harsh voice.

I just waved to say hi. I gave him a kind smile and just watched him do his thing. It was quiet for a minute as he tried to ignore me.

" Seriously... what?" he asked.

I shrugged and looked around. " Sorry about your brother." I signed and he rolled his eyes.

" Yeah whatever." he said with a huff. " Why don't you go back over there with the rest of those assholes and stay away from me." He said waving.

" They're going back. Not like they are leaving him to die." I signed with a small smile.

" They might as well have. Your brother and his cop friend are real Dicks." Daryl said. I nodded. " Did you just nod?" he asked. I nodded back. he squinted his eyes at me. " I just called your brother a dick and you just nod?" he questioned. I nodded with a shrug. He sighed deeply in anger.

" I would react the same way... well maybe a tad more violently..." I smirked as he looked up at me. " My brother is many things. But if someone left him to die on a roof I would be... well angry." I signed and he just looked at me. " And I would go back for him no matter what... but you have backup." I pointed out and he huffed with a shake of his hair. As some of the girls started to walk by Daryl's camp site toward the water they gave me and him sideways looks. Lori even shook her head at us.

He huffed. " Better run along before people start talking." He said waving me off as he stood.

I stood as well and sighed as I looked around. "You think I'm the type to give a damn what people say?" I asked.

" All girls do." I could tell he was just trying to get rid of me.

I huffed to get his attention. He looked up with one eyebrow raised. " The world ended, people died, your brother is stuck on a roof, and the closest thing I have to family other than my brother is going with you to get _your_ brother back." I signed quickly. He took a step back and straightened his shoulders so I guess he got that I was snapping a bit. " People can say whatever they like." I said turning my back a bit. I heard his scoff and I turned back. " I hope you all come back safely." I signed quickly and walked away to the water with the rest of the women. I sat down with them as the men left. I hated that Rick had to go back to the city. I was scared for them and I prayed they would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

As night slowly fell we were all on edge. The men had not come back yet and Lori was starting to get annoying. She would ask Shane every twenty minutes what he thought was happening. Shane always answered " I don't know. But They will be fine." he answered.

We all sat around the fire eating fresh fish Amy and Andrea had caught. I sat next to Shane. He kinda sat away from everyone. He was across from Lori and Carl and every so often he would give her a glance. She would just give him a longing then dirty look. Carl just looked worried. Dale told a story about time and a watch and it was peaceful until Amy called from the RV.

" Is there any more..." Her voice was cut off by a scream. The most horrifying and blood chilling scream. Then everyone saw them. Walkers surrounding the camp. Lori pulled Carl to her and Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me toward them. Then all the screams filled the air. The dark made it hard to tell who was who. At some point I felt another tug on my arm and when I turned to push Shane forward it wasn't Shane. A women... or what was left of her. She tugged on my arm growled at me. Shane had let go of my arm to get to Lori and Carl. His back was turned so I knew he thought I was behind him. He called my name out ever so often but he was used to the no reply.

I quickly kicked the walker off of me and dug my knife I had put back in my pocket earlier into her head. The screams were confusing me. Then I heard Sophia scream out. Then Carol scream for her daughter. I killed at least three walkers that tried to eat me as I finally made my way toward Sophia who was being chased. We were away from the others. She got scared and ran. The sound of gun shots doubled and I hoped that meant the others came back in time. The screams didn't stop and all I was focused on was Sophia. She was cut off by a tree and she turned to face the walker just before the hill to the water. She froze. I ran up behind the walker and without hesitation I rammed my knife into the back of its head and his growled then fell. That was now I think the fifth one I had killed. I was covered in red and black blood. It splattered a bit of my face and all over my arms and what were my clean clothes.

" Juliet." Sophia said as she rushed to me and hugged me. Then she started to scream again. I turned and pushed her behind me and as I did I fell over my own foot. I felt and heard my ankle twist. I bit my lip in pain as I noticed the three walkers coming at us. Sophia was frozen in her spot. I took a deep breath and stood holding my knife tightly. I lunged at the first walker and got it in the eye. It fell and then the other was right behind it. I swung and stumbled back and when it went to grab my arm I kicked it back and slammed it to the ground driving my knife in he top of it's head. That's when the guns stopped. Cries from the others filled the air. I couldn't concentrate as I looked up at the nearing walker. This one was closer then I had realized. By the time I tugged my knife out of the head of the recently dead the other walker was all but on top of me.

It stumble over the other bodies and managed to knock me over. Sophia cried for me to get up but I couldn't My ankle was killing me and my arms felt like rubber. Not to mention the sound of screams and name being called. I pushed myself back with my hands. Rocks and sticks cut the bottom of my hands and I ignored it. The last walker was about to make its move and bit my leg when an arrow came flying from behind it and it fell on top of me. Dead. I winced and closed my eyes as the walker fell. I wasn't sure if it was dead. The blood seeping from its body was warm as it soaked my shirt. Footsteps came running beside me as I tried to get the body off me. Dead weight is heavy. I kicked and I pushed but nothing. Sophia was clutching my arm as she cried. I could barely breathe. Then Daryl came running beside me and pushed the walker off me. I let out a breath of relief as my head lightly hit the ground. My body had just about gave out.

I let out a small smile. " What you smiling for?" Daryl asked angrily as he took the arrow from the walker's head. I shook my head as I tried to get up.

" JULIET!" Shane yelled out. " JULIET!" Rick called out. "SOPHIA!" Carol cried as she ran around looking.

I stood up and took Sophia's hand. I had a bit of a limp as we walked up the hill. Daryl followed as he whipped the blood from the arrow. Carol saw us first and came running for Sophia. "Mommy." The girl cried as she let go of my hand and ran. Odd thing, when she let go of my hand I swear I almost fell over. I stumbled forward a bit.

"Wooh, You alright?" Daryl walked up quickly beside me to stop me from falling. He held my shoulder up. I took a deep breath as I watched Carol hug her daughter tightly. I smiled and nodded.

" JULIET!" Shane's voice made me jump. I felt a few tears well in my eyes as I heard his voice. Daryl's hand moved from my shoulder and he took a step away from me and I looked to him. " Thank you." I signed. He smirked, nodded and walked away. That's when Shane finally saw me come up the hill. Everyone seemed to be looking around for me or anyone else. I sighed when we saw each other. I limped quickly toward him as he dropped his gun and raced to me. He slammed into me and picked me up a bit. " Jesus christ." He swore as he squeezed. I smiled as the tears rolled down my face. He laughed as he held me close and I smiled shutting my eyes as the last few tears fell. When he finally let me go Rick was next to hug me tightly.

" What happened?" He asked.

" Got surrounded." I answered. " Shane ran one way I followed until Sophia started to scream." I said.

" You're cover in blood." Rick said.

" Juliet are you okay? Anything bite you." Shane said in a panic as he tried to check. People had started to gather around me and I batted his hand away.

" No. I'm fine... none of this is my blood." I signed with a sigh. Shane looked me up and down. He looked out of breath. I smiled to him and looked around. I saw Glenn leaning against a tree panting. I walked over to him as Rick and Shane started arguing again.

I stood in front of Glenn and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit and I put my hands up to show I was human. I smiled as he relaxed. "You okay?" I signed but he didn't answer. So I placed my hand my on his shoulder.

" Yupp... fine." I said putting his head on the tree with one long sigh. Then he looked back down at me. " Oh my God. Juliet." he said pointing to all the blood. I put my hands in front of him and shook my head. He sighed and smiled.

The sun came up a few hours later. No one could sleep after the walker attack. The group was smaller now. I sat around the fire beside Dale. I held my knees to my chest. I could hear someone crying and I looked around and saw Andrea knelt beside her sister sobbing. I had not been around for all who ha died. I looked at them and sighed. I felt awful and guilty. I sighed and looked around.

Shane was siting alone near our tent looked around. I felt my eyes getting warm again. I sucked in my tears and stood. Lori and Rick watched me get up and walk to my brother. As I walked Shane didn't see me and started walking away toward the water. I followed him and as I passed Daryl's lone camp sight I sighed. I had heard the story of their trip. Merle was gone and they had no idea where he had gone. I stopped to watch Daryl climb into his tent. I could tell he was beyond angry. I wouldn't be surprised if he was gone in the morning.

Shane started toward the water then stopped and turned back around. he sighed as he walked back. He almost didn't see me. I waved my hand in front of his face and he looked up and quickly went to reach for the holster he no longer had.

" Old habits die hard." I smiled looking at his hands how resting his hips. He chuckled. " So what now?" I asked as we walked back to out tent. " We can't stay here..."

" Yes I know...I was thinking Fort Benning?" He asked me as he opened the tent flap for me. he sat across from me. " If anyone is going to know what is going on it would be the Military."

" What about the CDC?" I asked " Wouldn't they have a refugee center and maybe some answers?"

" I don't know about that." he said shaking his head. " Fort Benning is our best shot." He said.

" _Your_ best shot or _everyone's_ best shot?" I asked. He sighed looking at the tent we now called home. He didn't say anything. " I told you it was a bad idea." I said looking down. My eyes were heavy now and tired. " I told you he wasn't dead." I said. he huffed. "Shane... are you ever going to tell him?" I asked. he shook his head. I ran a hand through my hair. " Why don't you ever listen to me?" I asked my eyes welling with tears. " You are your own worst enemy. Why can't you just listen to me for once?" I asked as a few tears fell. He tilted his head and scooted over to sit next to him.

" Juliet?" he asked placed an arm around me.

" I just have this bad feeling... something is going to happen again and I'll be alone." I said.

"That is not going to happen." He said firmly.

" I bet Andrea said that to Amy, or Merle to Daryl." I signed and more tears fell. I placed my head into him and he held me as I cried. I haven't cried like that in a long time. Around the time I stopped talking. Shane sighed and I didn't move. I started shaking for some reason and I couldn't stop.

" Juliet you're going to be fine." Shane whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning we buried the members of our group and burned the walkers. It was a long morning and when Shane and Rick decided to call a group meeting I sighed. What was left of the group gathered and Shane and Rick looked at each other. They both sighed and looked around.

" We all know it isn't safe here anymore." Rick said. " So we are headed to the CDC." he said pointing to his family and Shane. I stood in the back a little away from everyone. Shane gave Rick a sideway look. I could tell it wasn't his choice. " And you are all welcomed to follow us. The more of us the better." Rick said.

" But we leave in a few hours." Shane spoke up.

Everyone started to whisper and look at their families. I sighed and looked around. I could tell the group was about to get smaller. Everyone retired to their tents and started packing up. Carol and Sophia would ride with Carl, Lori and Rick, Daryl had his brother's truck and Andrea and Dale would follow in the RV. I knew me and Shane would be in the back as Rick led. I still couldn't believe Daryl was following us. Maybe he understood strength in numbers. Other families went in other directions. T-Dog and Jackie joined us at the last minute. Shane had told me Jim got bit and was slowly turning and soon we would have to leave him behind. I dreaded that moment. I can't believe I didn't even talk to him once.

The drive was long and quiet. The radios stopped working a long time ago and the CDC was at least three hours away. The sun was going down when the line of cars came to a stop. There were walkers dead and walking everywhere. A few of them noticed us and started to come closer but they didn't get far. We all raced to the doors of the CDC where Rick pounded and pleaded for someone to open the door.

" Please!" Rick called.

" Rick we need to leave! There is no one here! Come on man!" Shane yelled grabbing my hand as he pulled me back Daryl was just behind us shooting walkers with his crossbow. I tried to stay but Shane's pull was hard and quick. I almost tripped over myself. " You brought us here and now we need to leave or we'll die." Shane yelled at Rick.

"I made a call!" Rick snapped back. I stopped between the friends as they yelled. It brought back many bad memories.

" Well it was the wrong call!" Shane barked. " Come on. We are leaving now before..." Shane was cut off by the bright light being shone in our faces as the doors opened. Everyone quickly walked in as the doors closed tightly behind us.

"What do you want?" A man holding a gun asked.

" A chance." Rick answered.

" That is a lot to ask for these days." The man stepped into the light.

" I know. Please?" Rick asked.

The man looked out small group. "You grab all your stuff, and once these doors close they don't open again. And you all submit to a blood test."

" Fair." Rick said.

Rick took Shane and Daryl to grab all our stuff while the rest of us staid with the mystery man. When they came back he introduced himself as Dr. Jenner. He led us into an elevator and we went down.

" Doctors always packing heat?" Daryl asked. he was in the back corner and I stood beside him. I let off a chuckle as Jenner answered. Daryl looked down at me and I didn't look up.

We walked down the hall into a very big room. The doctor explained how he was the only one left. Everyone else ran to opted out. I stood close to Shane as he shot daggers at Rick and the doctor. I was barley paying attention as I looked around at all the technology and started to realize I had been here before. Then someone was talking to me.

" You look really familiar." Dr. Jenner said as he walked up to me and Shane. I looked up at the doctor as he squined his eyes. " Have we met?" He asked.

I looked at him and then felt everyone stare at me. I shook my head, I really didn't know who he was but there was something about this place that I remembered. The doctor still stared at me but then he led us all to our own rooms. I almost cried when he said we had hot running water and food. Everyone went to their rooms and showered. I have to admit it is one of the best showers I have ever been in. Sure I stayed in a bit longer but hey who knows when I could shower again.

We all gathered in the kitchen to eat. They shared stories of how they all made it this far and what the outside was like. Shane and I were quiet. Well I am always quiet but he didn't say anything. Every now and again I would look over to find Dr. Jenner staring at me.

After we finished eating Jenner found us all something to drink. I didn't drink in the first place but smiled as everyone including Carl enjoyed. Everyone was talking and laughing. Shane was drinking quietly. Then Carol spoke up and I swear my heart was going to leap out of my chest.

" Juliet?" she asked and everyone went quiet. I looked at her and she pointed behind me. There was a board with a lot of newspaper clippings. "Is that you?" She asked pointing to one in the corner. I looked over and so did everyone else. When I realized it was I stood just about knocking over my chair. Shane watched as I got closer and just as I was about to run away Jenner spoke up.

" I knew it." he smiled. He got up and walked over to me. I walked backwards away from him. " How couldn't I. Your famous around this town." he smiled I shook my head quickly over and over again. Everyone watched as I stated to back away slowly.

Rick stood just behind me and I bumped into him. I jumped and spun around. " Juliet?" He asked. " You okay..."

I pushed Rick away from me and started to look at everyone. They all looked woried, courios and confused. Shane tried to come closer to me as he moved around Jenner. I pushed him away too. My head wouldn't stop shaking. Then just as Shane was about to reach for me I ran away. I ran to my room and slammed the door and locked it. I couldn't breathe. Everything that had ever happened to me was all coming back.

* * *

OK! So just as a heads up.. I am changing some of he story line a bit but not the characters! I really hope that is okay! :) Thank you so much for all the reviews!

**AlexisFaye: ** Thanks so much for all your compliments! I have not yet decided who Juliet is going to be with... I was thinking a bit of a triangle but then again I have no idea kinda have to go with I what my mind types i guess.! anyways hope you like what I have next ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Rick looked to Shane who looked back at him. They both kind of knew what happened but maybe not the whole story. " I don't understand." Jenner said. " Why did she..."

"Shane is she alright?" Carol asked.

" Yeah... she just needs a second."

" Maybe more than that Shane. We should go..." Rick started.

" No. Rick leave her be." Shane said sternly and everyone just stared at them. Shane looked back to Jenner and walked over to the board. he torn the clipping down and read the title. "**Local hero attacked and hospitalized. Another dead.**" the paper read and he showed it to Rick.

" What just happened?" Jenner asked. " She is..."

" Famous?" Jackie asked. Shane and Rick looked over to her and the group who all looked to them.

"It may not be our business but Shane... why doesn't your sister talk?" Dale asked he got an angry look. "Sooner or later its going to get her killed." Dale said. " Maybe we could help in someway."

Rick huffed. " I doubt that." He said as he sat down with his family and Shane sat down taking a drink. Shane took a swig of his whiskey and sat back. "I shouldn't be telling you this but I will give you the just." Rick sighed looking to Shane. " A few years back our small community of King County had a major problem. A man was breaking into single women's homes and killing them after keeping them for a few hours. The whole police force was on this one case."

" I keep telling you man we wasted too much time..." Shane spat at Rick. " We had every man out looking for a creepy guy looking onto windows." He rolled his eyes as he drank more. " Finally took it upon myself to search the bars and ask around. Had my handful of suspects, but by the time we interview everyone two more were killed and we had no idea what to do." Shane said rolling his eyes again.

" How does Juliet have anything to do with that?" Jackie asked.

" Well my curios little sister fresh out of college with her fancy Journalism degree wanted to write an article about it for her editor so she could move along in her career." Shane said taking another drink. "She spent so much time in our police station people started to think she would never leave. Some how she got access to all the files and wrote an amazing piece on the horrible job the police force was doing to protect the people." Shane huffed.

" We begged her not to print it in the local paper but she did. You would never know it but Juliet could talk a mile a minute and prove someone wrong in ten seconds flat. She is smarter than she appears." Rick smiled proudly. Everyone seemed to smile. " Said people had a right to know what was going on." he sighed. " Only she added a paragraph about the killer. Called him a coward and pathetic. She said she wanted to help by pulling him out and making him slip up..." Rick sighed and looked round to the whole group who were listening intently.

" What happened?" Carol asked holding her daughter close.

" She called him out alright!" Shane said. " Got him to come out of hiding.. right to her front step." he took a swig. Everyone's eyes grew. " But for the first few weeks it was just blood on the door step or letters of anger explaining how he would eventually kill her." Shane said.

" But the blood was animal and the letters were written in such poor writing the investigating officers believed it was just young kids trying to get her to stop asking so many questions." Rick said. " She was very though, she asked just about everyone on the whole town hundreds of questions. People complained but she was just helping and trying to save people." Rick said defending Juliet.

" How long did the threats go on for?" Dale asked.

" About a month." Rick answered. " She wasn't scared but she begged us to double our patrols and look at single men with a bad history on the town... We didn't listen. She started to investigate herself. She looked into all the murders, all the victims... like I said Juliet could talk a mile a minute and could convince anyone of anything." Rick said looking down. " Eventually she narrowed it down and when she came to us with her suspects we waved her off. " Rick said.

" She had no actual proof... just..." he sighed. " Feelings and circumstances." Shane said taking another drink. " So we sent her home." he said and it was the signal worst mistake of my life." Shane said running his hand through his hair.

" Why?" Andrea asked.

" because he was waiting for her." Rick said looking around as everyone seemed to gasp and look down. " He surprised her, attacked her from behind and knocked her unconscious." Rick said looking to Shane and they both took a drink.

" How did she get away?" Carl asked and Rick looked to his son.

" Carl maybe you and Sophia should go get some sleep." Rick said. Carl was about to talk back but Rick looked at him. " Now please." Rick said and Carl got up and Carol told Sophia to go with him.

" How did she get away Rick?" Andrea asked leaning closer.

" I got a call at 3 in the morning from her cell. There were no words just screaming and the sound of gunshots." Shane said looking up to Rick. " Rick and I were first on the scene and it was unlike anything we had ever seen." He said.

" All the crime scenes in my entire career... nothing this brutal. It's different when it's someone you care about." Rick said. " Blood all other her house, bedroom was a wreck of torn sheets and blood, living room looked like someone had gone through everything and every signal knife from the kitchen was missing." Rick sighed. The group gasped again.

" Door wide open, boot prints and foot prints scattered. The investigating officers said she put up one hell of a fight." Shane huffed. "They found two bodies about a half a block from her door. One dead and one flat-lining on the way to the hospital." Shane said. " I found her first. She was trying to crawl back to the house. She had my secondary firearm in her hand and her eyes were swollen shut. When I came close to her she flipped and started to hit me. I called to her it was me but she didn't stop. When the EMT's finally arrived they had to give her a sedative to get her to the hospital." Shane said. " Quinton Redding. Was his name. The guy that Juliet knew was killing all these women laying out on the street with two gun shots to his back. Dead on arrival." Shane sighed as he took his bottle and took a swig. " Attacked, beaten, stabbed and God knows what else and she chased him down the street so he couldn't hurt anyone else." Shane said as he stood. " next time someone says women are weak, they are liars." Shane said with a laugh as he walked away from the group.

The group watched as he walked away. Carol and Andrea shared a sympathetic look, Lori and Jackie sat in silence, Glenn and Dale's mouths hung open, T-Dog shook his head, and Daryl stood in the back with his arm crossed trying not to listen. He had no idea what it was with this girl but when she was around he had to look and had to ask questions. She did the same. She always talked to him like he was just anyone else. She didn't treat him like an outcast like the others and now he knew how tough she could be.

" and the talking?" Dale asked.

" Written on the walls of her house he wrote in her blood _She told you so... You didn't listen..._ He actually took the time and wrote it on all the walls." Rick shook his head. " She was considered a hero for catching and killing the man who killed so many young women but she was also seen as dangerous." Rick said with a sigh. " Self defense plea got her out of any jail time and she spent a good year and half in the Atlanta hospital, in the ICU. Comma for three months and ever since then she hasn't talked, not a sentence, not a signal word." Rick said as he stood. " Don't say anything to her... she can't know I or Shane told you...She still hasn't talked about it, or told us what really happened." Rick said. " Just leave it be. Please." he said looking to everyone and the took Lori's hand as they walked away.

* * *

OKAY so more of Juliet's past will be revealed later I just wanted y'all to know what Shane and Rick know. She has kept things to herself but she will share soon! :) Thanks xo


	11. Chapter 11

I sat against my door with my back pressed tightly to it so no one could come in. I caught my breath and tried my best to drown out the memories. I had never talked about what happened and I didn't want to. I was fine now, dealing with the nightmares and my scars. I could hear the story being told from the kitchen. I was angry Rick and Shane had told the group but understood why they did, I was a danger to the group, and they should know why. I didn't like it but I understood. After I heard Shane slam his door right across from mine I heard everyone retire to their rooms.

I sighed as I sat on the floor and looked at the bed just sitting here waiting from someone to lay one. I sighed again as I pushed off the ground. I was tired and needed to catch up on my sleep. I pulled down the blankets and took my jeans off. I found a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in and as I lay in the cold but comfortable bed I just looked at the ceiling. My eyes were slowly closing when I heard a soft knock from my door. I huffed and walked over quickly.

I opened the door to see Daryl and Carl. My eyes widened a bit as I realized the lack of clothing. " There kid. Now leave me be." Daryl said pushing Carl into my room. I looked down to him and then up at Daryl. " Been bugging me for ten minutes trying to find you." Daryl said looking at me. He saw what I was wearing and I watched as he suddenly got uncomfortable and looked away. he rubbed the back of his head and looked around. "He's your problem now." He said pushing Carl into the room.

I smiled at Daryl and nodded and he smirked as he walked back down the hall with a bottle of rum still in his hands. I looked down to Carl who ran over to my bed and got in. I closed the door and crossed my arms and looked at him.

" Can I stay with you?" he asked. I walked over and sat next to him. "why?" I signed. " Mom and Dad or still with some of the others and I can't sleep. I left them a note saying I'll be with you." He smiled as he cuddled in closer to me as he sighed. I let off a sigh as I lay next to the kid. " Night." He said. I looked over and kissed the top of his head. Carl slowly fells sleep and when I did it was the first time in a long time I wasn't woken by nightmares. It was the best sleep I had gotten since the apocalypse started.

I woke the next morning to someone nudging at me. " Juliet..." Carl's voice said. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. "Everyone is eating breakfast... we should go." Carl smiled.

" You go ahead... I'll be there soon." I signed and Carl took off toward the smell of food. I smiled as I watched him shut the door. I dragged my self out of bed and into the shower. It felt nice to have a shower. I took my time getting back to the group. I put my hair in a pony as I zipped up my sweater and buckled my jeans. I could hear a few of them talking and laughing. The talking sounded more like groans then anything. I took a deep breath as I walked into sight. Everyone seemed to looked up at me and go quiet. I pretended I heard nothing from last night. I widened my eyes as their stares and smiled as I took a seat next to Shane. He groaned. I put a hand on his shoulder as I shook my head.

We all ate and when we were done I noticed scratch marks on Shane's face. I looked at him sideways and grabbed his face in my hands and turned it to me. A few of the others let out a chuckle. " What happened?" I asked.

He swatted my hand away. " Did it in my sleep." he said.

" You've never done that." I replied.

I noticed how Shane looked up into the direction of Lori. Her head was down and she avoided Shane's glare. " Yeah well I did. Let it be." he said turning to the doctor who was looking at me. " Doc you still haven't told us what happened and why you're the only one." Shane said making everyone sigh. I shook my head. It would be Shane to bring everyone down and get some answers.

"Come with me." Doctor Jenner said. He stood and walked toward the large room with all the computers we walked past last night. I followed Shane as he was the first behind Jenner. " It started out just a few cases then it spread like wildfire." he said. " We ran tests on anyone who came in with the infection." He said pressing a button and speaking to the computer "Vi, bring up the video documents of test subject 19." he sighed as everyone gathered. Shane and Rick stood just next to Jenner, Lori and Carl were with Carol and Sophia just behind them and the rest scattered the room. I walked over to the side and sat on one of the desks away from most of the group. The only person close was Daryl. He was leaning on the computer in front of me. We all watched the video. " This patient was bitten and we kept her under surveillance. The infection take over the body bu mostly the brain. It shuts everything down but then..." He said as we all watched the patient flatline. We waited. " Vi fast forward two hours and ten minutes." He commanded and Vi did as asked. There was a spark of light in the brain. " Then the brain stem comes back and you are one of those things." Jenner said. " No memories just basic instinct, eat and breathe." He said looking to everyone.

" What was that?" Andrea asks as a bullet went through the head. " You shot your patient." She said.

" It doesn't matter." he said.

" Doctor... I can't help but notice that clock is counting down... to what?" Dale pointed out and I looked over and saw he was right. 30 minutes. I looked back to Jenner.

" That's when the backup generators run out of fuel and this place slowly shuts down." he said reaching for the bottle of whiskey and taking a drink.

" By shut down you mean what exactly?" Rick asked.

" You know what this place is?!" Jenner snapped. I jumped up off the desk to my feet as Jenner got close to Rick. Daryl looked to me as my attention was focused on Jenner. " This place was designed to protect people from what they didn't think was around!" He yelled.

" What happens when that clock runs out." Shane demanded.

" Facility wide serialization." He said sitting back down with a drink. Just like that Shane, Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn took off toward the stairs. They went to find the generators. I looked at the group as the started to panic and as questions. I stood where I was and Jenner turned to me. He stared at me and I looked at him but took a step back.

" I didn't mean to upset you last night." He said as he walked closer. I noticed Daryl stand straighter as he got closer as well. " Can I just ask... what did it feel like?" he asked. I took a step back shaking my head. " being so close to death... what did it feel like.. what went through your head, what were you thinking?" he asked question upon question as he got closer. I shook my head not answering me.

I was about to take a swing but before I could Daryl stepped in and pushed him. " Back off." He said looking down at the small doctor. He didn't stop looking at me. He took a step back and returned to his chair and bottle.

" Alright everyone get your stuff we are leaving. Come here was a mistake." Shane said as they all came back. The next twenty minutes were very hectic. We had all scattered to get out stuff but by the time we got back Doctor Jenner had sealed all the doors in the room closed. He had trapped us all inside. Shane and Rick screamed and pleaded. Daryl swung an axe at his head only to be stopped by Rick. Shane started shooting at the computers and threatened Jenner.

" Don't you see. It will just be over. All the pain and suffering." he said looking to me. " All over within a second. The air will catch fire and you won't feel a thing. I told you when you walked in once the doors were closed they would not open again." Jenner said. I watched as everyone started to panic. Carol held Sophia as they cried and Lori held Carl as he shook. Daryl and Glenn tried to hit the door with guns and axes but nothing happened. I had enough of this chaos.

I slowly walked over to Jenner and took his pen and notepad that sat next to him. I wrote " My heart was beating, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I was terrified." I wrote and showed him as he read. "I wasn't ready to die. I fought my hardest to get this far and you can not make this decision for me or any of us." I wrote and he sighed.

" But it is better this way." He said taking my shoulders.

I reached down and pulled the collar of my shirt down just before my bra. I reveled to him and no ones a long and deep scar that punctured my heart. " I held my slowly beating heart in my chest with one hand. I didn't want to die then and I don't want to die now." I wrote down. " We all need our chance." I wrote. I let go of my shirt when I noticed it had gotten quiet and people were looking my way. " Please. Just a chance." I wrote and held it with desperation.

Rick walked up behind me and placed a hand on my back. He looked down at me and the at Jenner. " We deserve to fight." Rick said. " We'll take our chances." Rick said. Jenner sighed and pressed a few buttons. I felt someone run up and grab my hand and before I knew it I was being tugged from the room. I could see Jenner pulling Rick into him and whispering something.


	12. Chapter 12

Me and Shane were one of the first people to come up against the lock doors. Shane swore as Daryl and T-Dog started throwing stuff. I looked around at the panic on everyone's faces. I tried to think as I felt the panic come up. But I pushed it down and walked over to the windows I had my back pack with me. I pulled at T-Dog's shirt and pushed him far away. I did the same with Daryl and they all watched in confusion. I hopped onto the ledge of the window and reached into it. I had remembered going through the bag of guns and finding our way out.

Shane was still standing close to me as I hopped on the ledge. I turned to him and took out the grenade that I had hidden. I held it in one hand as I threw the bag to him. he noticed what I was doing and he started to back up I smiled at him as he did the same.

I pulled the pin and place the grande on the ledge. I took a breath before I let go of the trigger. I paused for a second before I jumped off the ledge. "Get down!" Rick and Shane called out as I ran toward my brother who pulled me under him and we ducked just as the grande went off.

The explosion was loud and I'm pretty sure every walker within the whole damn city heard it. Rick took Lori and Carl and ran out first. The others followed but as I went to stand I could feel something at my side poking at me. When Shane finally stood and started pulling I felt a shot of pain all along my left side. He let go of my hand just for a second and I tried to keep up but the pain was slowing me down. I noticed I was the last person to jump from the broken window and start running for Shane's truck. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and drag me from the ground. I looked up to see Daryl tugging at me and pulling me toward his truck which was closer than Shane's.

He opened the door threw me inside and jumped in and fell over me. He covered my head and his and just as I was about to push him off in confusion I understood. The loudest bang and heat waved came just seconds after Daryl threw himself on top of me. The CDC exploded with the force of at least five bombs. The truck shook and the sound of falling bricks and snarling walkers soon followed.

We didn't even have time to figure out where we were going. The RV started up and the cars started to move. I looked behind me as there was no other cars. Daryl's truck was the last in the line. " Juliet?" Shane's voice called out from the CB radio as Daryl followed the line.

" Yeah I got' er." Daryl replied and then nothing else came from the radio till we stopped. I looked over to Daryl as he drove on. He was quiet and He didn't look at me. The CDC was gone and now we were just wondering around. I really hoped Rick knew where he was going. I was nervous, what if he had no idea? What if he was just driving and praying to his God for help.

I sighed as the ride got longer and longer. Then we hit the highway. I sat up straight and that's when I felt the pain again. I huffed out and Daryl looked over at me. I clutched my side and tried to hide from him.

" You alright?" he asked trying to look over. I nodded as I shifted only to feel more pain. I flinched as I looked down and noticed the blood. I lifted my shirt a bit and sighed in relief when I saw I wasn't bitten. The caravan had come to a stop and Daryl turned to me. I tried to get out but he reached for my arm. I looked back and just smiled. " you're bleeding." he stated as he looked to the blood on my shirt and hands. I waved him off. I hopped out of the truck and as I walked over to his side he was confused.

" Thank you for not leaving me." I signed and he shrugged. I didn't hesitate. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. I felt his stiffness and knew he was uncomfortable. I backed off and smiled to him. " I owe you." I signed as I turned to find Rick and Shane walking my way.

" jesus." Shane swore as he hugged me first. He didn't even notice the blood on my shirt and I was great-full. " What the hell? Why did you let go."

" You were running to fast and pulling me. I had to or I would have tripped over myself." I signed with a laugh. Then Rick hugged me and sighed. " But I'm fine... all in one piece." I smiled. " So why did we stop?" I asked.

" RV is having issues and... well we could use some supplies." Rick said hinting at all the cars. I nodded as I walked away from them and started to look through a car in front of me.

" This is a graveyard." Lori felt the need to speak up. I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of the car and placed my hands on my hips.

"Yeah and?" I questioned her. She gave me a dirty look.

" I don't know how I feel about this." she said to Rick who looked down.

I huffed and threw my arms up. I was getting really tired of Lori making everything about her. Everyone watched as I huffed and threw my arms up. I rolled my eyes and went through the cars anyways. We spent a good two hours on that highway. Some of us went through cars and others looked for car parts and other like Lori sat by the RV and did nothing. I was a bit further down the road when I looked back and saw no one watching. I ducked into a car and luckily enough I found a first aid kit. I took my shirt off and threw it in the back of the empty car. I saw the small shard of glass and I pulled it from my side. I held my breath as I stitched my side. I exhaled in pain as I finished and went through a suitcase in the trunk. I found a shirt that just fit. It was a tad tight but I was more worried about the blood attracting walkers not what I looked like. As I slipped the shirt over my head slowly trying my best to ignore my pain I heard footsteps.

" oh..." Daryl's voice sounded shaky and shocked. " I'm sorry." he said as I looked at him and he turned around. My cheeks burned a bit as I quickly covered myself. " I didn't think anyone..." He stuttered.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned slowly. " It's fine." I signed with a smile. He couldn't look me in the eye I shook my head at his shyness. " You know that's kind of adorable." I signed and he looked at me in confusion. " The way you act... shy and what not." I shrugged as he slowly made out way back to the group.

" Shy?" Daryl laughed. " Girl I ain't no sheep." He said with a huff.

" Sure you are." I smiled.

" No I ain't." he argued back.

" Don't worry... it's always the sheep that people underestimate." i winked. He looked at me funny and I smiled. "I think there is way more to Daryl Dixon then we all see." I signed nudging him.

" Why would you think somethin' like that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Not sure, maybe it's because you're still here. Staying with the group." I signed as I looked around. " We all play out part right? The mothers," I pointed to Lori and Carol, "The leaders," I point to Rick and Shane, " Children give us something to fight for," I point to Carl and Sophia laughing, " The reasonable," I point to Dale and Glenn. "The brave." I point to Andrea and T-Dog. I smiled up at Daryl as he follows my hand. " And he hunter keeping us all fed and watching out backs." I signed as I point to him and he looks down.

" So that's how you see this?" he asked as he leaned on the hood of a car. I stood in front of him as he crossed his arms and shakes his head at me. " Not just people trying to live but as some sort of group working together?" he asked making it sound ridiculous.

" We all do what we are good at and we all live." I shrugged.

" Alright then where are you in your list?" he asked. "What's your part to play?" He mocked me a bit and I smiled.

" Not sure." I shrug. "Don't think I have a part. I'm just kinda here."

He huffed at me. " Oh come on don't sell your self short Princess." He said with a smirk.

I laughed at his nickname. We smiled at each other a bit before he walked away. I watched as he walked next to a car where T-Dog was. I turned around to find Shane but then I heard something. The sound of shuffling. I pause where I am and then heard Rick's panicked voice.

" Everyone under the cars!" She says quietly and everyone does as told. I look around quickly before I pull myself under the car next to me. Where I lay I can see Carl, and Sophia. No one else. Then I hold my breath as the dead start to walk by. Not just one or two but a whole group of them. There had to be at least twenty or forty. I keep my eyes on the children who have tears in their eyes as they look for their parents. They both look back at me and I smile to reassure them everything is going to be alright. I place my finger to my mouth to keep them quiet. They both nod timidly. I can hear the horde of Walkers pass. I pause for a second before I notice Sophia sliding out from her car. I shake my head at her but she keeps going.

I hear her yelp and I roll away right from under the car. She is just making it from her spot. I watch as she tumbles down the hill with two walkers on her trail. I don't even think I run after them. I hear my name being called quietly from Rick but I don't stop. I roll down the hill just a few feet from the first walker. I make my move, I jump and land right on top of the walker. I shove my knife into his head and he stops moving. I hear Sophia yelp again and I chase after the voice.

I run as fast as I possibly can and I catch up with Sophia. She didn't even notice me following her. I grabbed her hand and she jumped back from me with a scream. I throw my hands up and show her it's me with a smile. She smiled and hugs me tightly. I notice two more Walkers have followed and now I have to deal with a scared child and two hungry bastards. I thought quickly as I pointed to the trail we just came. I motioned for her to run back as I distracted the other two. She shook her head but I pushed her as the two walkers caught up with me. I watched Sophia run off and hopped she would run into someone who would help her.

I turned to see the two walkers gaining on me. I smiled at them as I take off. They followed and as one came at me quickly I threw my knife. I didn't think in a million years would I ever throw straight. I had great aim with a gun but not a knife. This time I got it right in the eye. I laughed at myself as I ran over to pull my knife from the walker but before I could retrieve it the second one came out of nowhere. I fell back and it tripped over the dead one. It crawled toward me as I crawled away quickly. All the pain in my side was coming back but I ignored it.

He growled and chomped at me. Then I fell. It felt like for ever. The walker didn't follow me over that cliff. I landed with a thud and screamed out in pain. The scream was loud and a few birds took off in flight. For someone who hadn't used her voice in almost three years that scream was not held back. It felt like every bone in my body broke. I heard a few cracks but I could still feel my legs. So with all the pain from all around my sides now I ran. I ran until I found a big tree. I had no idea how far I had wondered and I had no idea where I was. I was dizzy as I ran and stumbled just about everywhere. I climbed that tree with every bit of energy I had left. When I got high enough I made sure the branch I landed on would hold me. As I found a wide and think branch I collapsed and passed out. All I heard was Sophia's yelps and my name being call from the highway. I was alone, scared and I no longer had a weapon. I knew how screwed I was.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! Soo sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. But seeing as the new season just started I thought maybe I should revisit it! Hope you all have given up on this story because I got lots more! Make sure to review and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Rick watched as Juliet took off after Sophia and the walkers. He called for her but she didn't stop. He just took off after her. He didn't stop to tell Shane. He would come back with both of them, he was sure of it. He had heard the pants of a small person and when she ran right into him with a small yelp he stumbled a bit. Sophia was running back alone. He looked around quickly and noticed another walker. It was chasing them now. He took off and found a place for her to hide.

" I will come back for you. If I don't come back you head the same way you were running. That will lead you back to your mom. Keep the sun on your left shoulder." He said and she nodded.

" But Juliet..."

" I'll get her to." Rick said as he distracted the walker as Sophia hid. He ran as the walker chased him. He had time to hide behind a tree and sneak up on it and kill it with a heavy rock. He stood and followed the same path Sophia had come. Then he heard that scream. It was one of the most painful, frighting and terrifying screams he had ever heard. He watched as the birds in the tree flew off and tried to follow it. He had no idea where he was going so Rick ran back to the tree where he left Sophia. She was not there.

He ran back to the highways only to be blindsided by thousands of questioned. But the two that scared him where from Carol and Shane. " Where's my baby?" Carol cried as Lori held her tightly.

" She's not here?" Rick was out of breath. "I told her to run in that direction." He said not believing she hadn't made it back.

"Rick, who's scream was that?" Shane pushed through and asked. Rick's eyes widened and when he did Shane grabbed his gun and ran onto the trees quickly. Rick followed and so did Daryl. The three of them came to the river bend where Rick left Sophia and Daryl picked up a trail. They followed it until it disappeared. Shane went back to the river and showed Daryl another path. Daryl took the lead as he followed the other trail.

" Your girl can run fast I'll giver' that." Daryl said as they followed the trail. " But..." he paused as he came upon the sight first. One dead walker and the other live one stuck on a branch. Daryl shot and arrow through its head before the others caught up. He walked toward the first walker. The knife sticking from its eye made him sigh and begin to worry even more.

That was new for Daryl. The only person he had ever worried about was Merle. Now it was some kid and a stupid girl chasing walkers. Only she wasn't stupid. He thought it was incredibly brave and amazing for Juliet to go after Sophia the way she did. There was something about that girl, made Daryl think. She wasn't like Shane which helped him like her better. He knelt down and looked at the knife and watched as Shane and Rick came into sight.

Rick was turning white as Shane began to fill with rage. " God damn it!" he yelled. He griped his hair as he paced a few times. Daryl kept his eyes to the ground and any markings he could find. " Juliet!" Shane called out.

"Hey!" Daryl snapped. " You want that heard to come back? No use yellin' just follow the tracks..." he trailed off as he found the crawl pattern. " Walker must have chased her back. No weapon so she tried to run but couldn't get up and she..." He came to the edge. " shit." he said as Rick and Shane stood next to him.

" She fell?" Shane asked with a worried and fearful tone. " Those rock..." He noticed the far drop would land anyone on the bed of jagged rocks. " That was her scream..." He started to back up. Rick and Daryl noticed he was unstable as he backed away as his hand covered his mouth. He just about fell to the ground but Rick managed to catch him. Daryl watched as the strong leaders of the group shared a pained look and tears filled their eyes. He looked down and away. He looked back down the cliff and he saw nothing, not a branch over turned just a raging river at the end that would take anything away with it.

" There is still a chance." Rick said looking at Shane. He had never see his friend so angry, heart-broken, and devastated at once.

" She can't swim Rick." Shane said. " tried to teach her thousands of times but..." He shook his head.

" Adrenaline kicks in sometimes. People do amazing things." Daryl said making both men look to him. " Like the story you told us at the CDC Juliet crawled from her house after that guy and shot him right?" he asked. Both men nodded. " Well that is pretty unbelievable, but is it so hard to believe she climbed from a river." Daryl shrugged.

" Daryl's right." Rick said a bit surprised in his optimism. " We will just have to keep looking." Rick said.

" I agree but it's getting dark... not safe to be tracking at night." Daryl said. " We should head back to the road and come back as soon as the sun comes up."

" You want to leave my little sister out here alone!" Shane yelled as he stood up.

Daryl took a step back. " Look I ain't sayin we leave her forever just till the morning. I can't see in the dark and it makes tracking her and the little girl almost impossible." Daryl defended himself.

The walk back to the highway was long and very quiet. Shane and Rick followed Daryl back. As the three came to the edge of the highway everyone looked to them. Rick sighed as he spoke first. " We'll pick up the search in the morning." He said looking at Carol who stormed forward.

" You're just going to leave my baby out there!" She yelled. " You can't!" She yelled at Daryl.

"Once the sun goes down we'll just be tripping over ourselves." Daryl looked down feeling guilty.

Carol crumbled to the ground and started to cry. " She is only twelve years old! Why would you leave her alone!" Carol cried. " My baby is out there by her self." Carol cried even more as Lori bent down to console her.

Lori looked up to Shane. " She is only a little girl."

" Yeah well I don't like it either." Shane snapped at Lori and they both looked to him. " Carol I'm real sorry about Sophia but don't forget Juliet ran after her. She is just as alone and lost. My sister couldn't follow a path if it was laid in brick. So get off my back... all of you!" he said. " We will look for them both until they are found." Shane said looking to Rick who nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

The group headed out at the crack of dawn. Daryl suggested they all go after Sophia first. Shane put up a fight but Sophia's trail was better than Juliet's. They walked all day looking and when nigh fall came everyone looked to Rick.

" We go back to the highway and in the morning we pick up where we left off." He said. Carol cried and shouted some more but Rick only felt guilty.

" Okay stop!" Daryl finally had enough of all the commotion. " Y'all go back to the highway and I'll keep on... y'all showin' me down anyway." he rolled his eyes as he walked off.

" Daryl!" Rick called after. " That isn't a good idea."

" I don't care. Go back to the highway and see if you can get that RV fixed so we can get out of here when we find those two." Daryl shrugged him off.

" Just be careful." Rick said after turning around and making everyone go back. Daryl walked off as the sun slowly set. His eyes were glued to the ground as he followed to small trail Juliet had left before she fell off the cliff. He found a way around to the bottom and when he go there he did not like what he found. Hooked on the rocks was a torn piece of shirt. It was the same colour Juliet had changed into when he last saw her. The shirt was stained in blood and he followed bend blades of grass to a very large tree. He looked up and saw nothing. He sighed as he looked around and there was no other trace of her anywhere.

"Juliet?" he called out quietly. No answer so he kept on looking up in trees and for any sign of her. He couldn't go back to the highway with nothing. Shane would lose it again. Plus it was bad enough Carol was sobbing about her little girl but a leader of the group having a break down like this would not be good. Daryl knew how things would end up. He really should have just left. After they all got back from Atlanta and Merle was gone, that's when he should have went out on his own. So why didn't he? He asked himself that question all the time. It's not like he needed these people and they sure as hell didn't need him, well now they did.

* * *

I could feel the broken ribs. They poked at me every time I moved. I had to keep moving. I couldn't just stay in that tree and hope someone would find me. I was bleeding and any walker within ten miles could smell me. I had no weapon and I had no idea where I was going.

I sat in different trees. It had been almost two days now and I was losing all my energy and will. I hadn't eaten anything but some river water and berries since we left the CDC three days ago. I moved slow and stumbled a lot. My shirt was ripped and my pants got caught on every twig so I cut them. I cut the jeans to make shorts. They were tight around my thighs but right now I could careless how short they were. I came across walkers at almost every turn and all I had to defend myself was a rock big enough to kill.

I was starting to give up. I had no choice but to get a few hours of sleep in the day hanging on to a tree and my nights running as fast as I could. I never got very far because after a while I started to hyperventilate. The broken ribs were making it harder to climb trees and move around. Plus when I did sleep my nightmares were ten times worse.

The sun was just coming up with I could hear faint bells. I shook my head thinking I was crazy and when they didn't stop I had to find out what they were. As it seemed I was getting closer they stopped and the birds started chipping. I continued to walk in the direction I was headed hearing nothing but the birds and my own dragging feet. I was tired, in a lot of pain, hungry and so very tired.

I paused just for a second. The birds had stopped and I breathed in quickly and just as I was about to continue walking the sound of a gun shot went off. I took off as fast as I could toward that sound but it was so far away. I started to think the worst. I am sure I ran forever then I came to a clearing. No one around and nothing to see but a church. I laughed at the irony. I still ran toward the sound but when I stopped in the middle of clearing I saw a deer. Long since dead and no one around. I walked next to it and then noticed a pool of blood just a few feet. That couldn't have been the deer's blood. I was scared and even more confused. Who was hurt, was it my group or worse was it Shane. I was in the middle of a panic attack when growling caught me off guard. The walked stumbled from the trees not noticing me yet. I backed up slowly hoping it wouldn't see me. It headed right for the deer and started tearing away. I took my chance and took off.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been three days now since the group started looking for Sophia and Juliet. They had heard bells praying it was one of them but when the arrived all they found were a few walkers sitting in the pews. Rick and Shane were going to look in another direction and Carl came along. Rick had noticed Shane had not been in the best state of mind when Daryl came back with a part of Juliet's shirt that was stained with blood. Rick kept a close eye on him now.

Rick suddenly found himself running with Carl slowly dying in his arms. Carl had been shot by a hunter who only meant to harm the deer he was tracking. Shane was just after him as the hunter. Otis lead them to a farm-house. There was a man there who Otis knew could help. Hershel did what he could but the bullet had broken up in five pieces and he had to operate but didn't have the right equipment. Otis volunteered to go to the local high school where the military set up a refuge centre, for supplies.

" I'm going with ya." Shane said and Rick looked at him.

" You think that is best?" Rick asked.

" Can't just sit here and do nothing while Carl..." he sighs. " It's what Juliet would have wanted to me to do."

" Wait would have?" Rick questioned his tone. Rick squinted his eyes at his friend and couldn't believe what he just heard. " You can't possibly think..."

" Rick look around! This happened with us right next to him and he is... Juliet is out there all alone and so is that little girl. I hate myself for saying it but... what chances do they have?" Shane said.

Rick's mouth dropped open. " She is your sister!" he almost yelled.

" Exactly." Shane shook his head with a small smile. " Sure we taught her how to fight, shoot and talk smack but out there by herself... Rick you know she was never an out doors person nor was she good at following directions." Shane said. " I know my sister better than anyone. Sure she is a hell of a fighter and will not go down easy but you saw that cliff... I just have this feeling." Shane sighed.

"A feeling?" Rick shook his head at his friend. "Come on you have to have more faith in her then that. She has been through worse." Shane was always to quick to give up.

Shane sighed shaking his head. He looked past Rick and stared at Lori and Carl. "I'll see you soon." He patted his shoulder and left with Otis. Rick didn't like Shane taking off. He was unstable at best and who knows what would have happened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I hope I still have some readers out there and if I do please make sure you review so I know what y'all think! Plus I love reading them! HERE IS ANOTHER and there is a few more to come so enjoy! xo;)**

* * *

That church was my saviour. Thick doors and plenty of space to find a weapon. Sure there were a few dead walkers but I used them to my advantage. Late at night I dragged their bodies out side and placed them around the edge of the building. Kind of like a walker barrier. I kept the front door barricaded with a few of the pews and others I used to block windows and the back door. There was a basement with some food. There was a small kitchen with a few knifes. One was a hunting knife and that was what kept me alive.

It had been another two days since I heard that gun shot and saw the pool of blood. Walkers wondered around outside at certain times in the night but by morning they were gone. It was like they were migrating somewhere. I chose to ignore them and try my best to just find a way to get a message to my brother. I couldn't leave a signal fire burning, that only attracted walkers. I couldn't start running again because my sides were bruised and I just hoped my ribs were repairing themselves.

Someone must have made this place theirs when the dead first started walking. There was enough food for about a week, clothes of all sizes and a backpack stuffed with food. I kept the backpack by the door just in case I needed to run. I changed my clothes and found some jeans and a sweater my size. I had made my self my own little place to live, only I was lonely.

I was left worrying and wondering everyday whether Shane, Rick, Carl, Daryl and the others were alright. Don't ask me why but right about now I was starting to miss Merle too. He wasn't a bad guy just had bad timing. I knew Rick would protect his family and somehow I knew they were safe. But Shane and Daryl were different. With Merle gone there was nothing keeping Daryl with the group. He probably took off after I ran after Sophia. Shane was probably obsessing over Lori and I knew that was going to cause major problems.

On the sixth night I was away from my family and friends I started to think I was never going to find them. I still didn't talk and I thought it was silly. I was still afraid of someone who was dead and after all this I should be smarter then this. Not talking was going to get me killed but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get myself to say one word.

I laid in a pew next to the back door slowly falling asleep. Getting sleep was becoming easier if I didn't more in the middle of the night. I was still in so much pain but there was nothing I could do. I did find a tension band in the first aid kit and wrapped it around which took some of the pain away but not much. It was hot so I took my sweater off. Jeans and a tank top was what I usually slept in and I never thought it would be a bad thing until there was a knock at the front of the church.

"HELLO!" A man's voice rang out. "Is anyone in there!" Another came. I sat up and ran other to the door with my knife at my side. "Look we are coming! Don't shot!" Another male voice came. The doors opened quickly and I tried to push them closed before the men could get in. Their shouting was attracting walkers I'm sure. That's when I heard the growling and moaning. They pushed on more times and three large men with guns pushed through.

I stood in the middle of the church with my knife gripped tightly as the three men tried to close the door again. They had not noticed me yet. They got the door shut with the casualty of two walkers trying to climb in. When the men finally stopped to survey where they had invaded. All they saw was a skinny girl. They all smiled. "Hi." The smaller of the three smiled. "What's your name."

I took a step back ready to attack anyone who threatened me. I pointed to the door for them to leave. "What?" The bigger asked.

"Leave." I said but again no words.

"What you don't talk?" The bigger man asked taking a step closer. He was the most threatening of the three. "Well I guess that could be an advantage." He winked and smiled over at his friends. he kept stepping closer and I continued to back up. I was ready to stab him when one of them men snuck up behind me. He grabbed me and I struggled. "Now behave."

"Come on you guys!" The young smaller one called out. " Leave her alone!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" They both yelled. The bigger man grabbed my neck squeezing it tightly. "Now you be real quiet and we won't hurt you." He smiled.

"Jack go over the place!" He yelled at the kid. "Food, weapons, clothes anything you can take it." he ordered. Jack looked between me and the bigger man.

"What about her Hank?" The one holding me from behind asked once Jack took off for the basement. Hank looked me over and smiled.

"Fun?" He asked the one holding me. His grip on my neck was released but then went around my waist as his hands moved up. I tried my best to push him away but the other's hold on my was tight. "You know not a lot of pretty girls left in this world."


	17. Chapter 17

The next few hours were all black. I have no idea what happened but I must have blacked it out. When I woke I was on the ground and my shirt was ripped and my body was aching even more. I sat up quickly looking around. There was blood everywhere.

"hey?" A small voice made me jump to my feet. I turned and there was the kid, Jack covered in blood. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He said throwing his hands up. He looked scared and confused. "I know you don't talk so just let me explain." he said handing me my knife I thought Hank and his friend had taken. I took it quickly from him and stood away from the kid who was no more then 20. I waited and he sighed. "Look I didn't know those guys and I never thought they could.. do what they did." He sighed. I squinted not understanding. "I'm really sorry but they..." I threw a hand up stopping him. I shook my head. I know what they did. "I came back while they were... and I panicked. They came at me and I just did what I-" he started to breathe heavily. I just stared at the kid who was in the middle of a panic attack. I threw my hands up making him stop. I just nodded and he took a deep breath. I slid my knife in my belt. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

I walked around him and looked over the men's bodies. I saw that the kid had his work cut out for him. I looked back at him and he looked like he was going to throw up. He turned away from the blood. I just hoped the kid didn't... Damn. He shot the second one. I sighed and looked back at him. I waved him over and he walked over. I gestured to the door.

"Please don't make me leave! PLease I can't do it alone!" He started to scream. I covered his mouth quickly to shut him up. " No please!" He yelled then we both stopped at the sounds of groans. They were beating at the door and his eyes were full of fear. I sighed and took his hand. " Where we going!" He yelled again. "Please! Don't kill-'

"Shut up!" I yelled and finally for the first time a voice came out. It was angry and quiet but he jumped. "Look if you want to live, keep your mouth shut and follow me." One walker had managed to break through the door. "Keep close." I ordered grabbing his hand and we both took off.

We ran out the back and I didn't even think to grab the backpack. I kicked myself for not grabbing it. Jack was still freaking out but he did it quietly. We ran for the trees and of course a few walkers followed. When I realized we wouldn't be able to out run I pushed Jack behind me and grabbed my knife. I stopped and looked at the first two. I was mad so I just ran at them and didn't even pause. I stabbed the first in the head, kicked the second down, stabbed him and then when the third one came up I threw my knife catching it in the eye. I ran over and took my knife back just in time to stab the last one. I was full of walker blood and I didn't care.

I walked over to Jack quickly. I slid my knife back in my belt and looked at him. I grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the tree. "Now listen up. I will no repeat myself." I said and he nodded quickly. "You stay quiet, use a knife not a gun, you stay close, and if you get separated from my side you better find a way back because I will not risk my ass for some stupid kid." I said.

"But I saved you before..." he sighed.

"That is why you are still alive." I snarled at him. " I am looking for my family and friends and if you prove to be useful I will take you to them. But if you do anything that jeopardizes me seeing them again I will not hesitate to kill you." I said and he looked scared. " You got that?" I asked. He nodded quickly and I stepped back letting him go. I started walking into the bush and Jack followed. We walked until the sun started to go down. "I hope you can climb." I said as I pushed him up a tree.

"You never told me your name?" Jack asked as he climbed and stopped a few branches up. Big enough for us to both sit and get some sleep. I didn't answer until I sat next to him.

"It's Juliet." I said looking around at the ground make sure no one else was following us.

"You know I didn't mean to attract those things." he sighed.

I looked back at the kid and he looked scared as he pulled his legs toward him. "I know." I nodded. " And I'm sorry I've been so hard on you." I smirked. "It's just..."

"You want to find your family." he smiled. "I know how you feel." he sighed.

"Your missing people too?" I asked.

"Yeah my Uncle and cousins. They have a farm a few days walk from here. That's where I was when this whole thing went down. But then I went out on a run and ran into those guys." He sighed.

"How big is this farm?" I asked.

" Pretty big."

"It hasn't been over run?" I asked not believing him.

"No. The fences around the property are thick. My Uncle is a God's man so he thinks its God's will to have that place still safe." Jack laughed.

"Why didn't you just go back?" I asked.

"I knew those guys were bad news. I couldn't let them near my family." He sighed.

"Wow." I smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing that is just very brave." I smiled. "Protecting your family. I misjudged you Jack." I nudged him a bit.

"Yeah and I thought you were a quiet and shy." He laughed. " Boy was I wrong."

"Yeah I know." I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't trust many people." I smiled. "But I am starting to think you are going to save us both."

"Hows that?"

"In the morning we are going to your farm. Maybe they where my family and friends are." I smiled and Jack nodded.

* * *

The next morning we headed out for Jack's farm. He said it was about a two days walk and I was praying we were run into someone by then. The woods were quiet and I kept a look out. Jack was quiet and only spoke when he saw something or directed us. I couldn't help but think about Sophia. I really hope she made it back.

Jack and I slept in a tree for one more night as we neared his farm. " We are close." Jack stopped us in the middle of the forest.

"Good." I nodded. I had been separated from my family and friends for too long. People who I never thought I would miss like Lori and Dale, I missed. I did a lot of hoping and praying and I was waiting for that to pay off.

"Ten minute walk from here." Jack stopped once again.

"SOPHIA!" I heard. I looked around quickly. "SOPHIA!" The male voice called again. "JULIET!" I smiled. I knew that voice.

"Is he calling for you?" Jack asked.

"Jack get back to your farm."

"But what about you?" he asked as I started pushing him.

"I'll be fine." I smiled as I started jogging toward the voice. "Just get back to your family!" I yelled back to Jack. I started running for the voice. I couldn't stop smiling. Sure it hurt but this voice I had waited to hear for almost two weeks. When I came to a clearing and then an old farm house it was quiet. I walked closer and when I saw him I stopped.

"Sopiha! Juliet!" He yelled out. His back was to me and I smiled. It looked like he walked with a bit of a limp. He sighed and then turned. I stepped out of the trees and he didn't see me at first.

"Daryl?" I called back out and he turned completely and his eyes were wide.


	18. Chapter 18

They had been searching for Sophia and Juliet for almost two weeks now. Daryl had found Sophia's doll in the river and hoped Juliet was with her. With all that was going on at camp he actually missed the quiet girl. She was the only one she liked in the group he had stupidly stayed with.

He should have left but he couldn't leave that little girl and Juliet out there alone. He knew to well what it felt like to be abandoned and alone. He had already watched as Shane gave up on both of them. He had said nothing but even after the arrow he took to the side he still went out looking for them.

He had searched a farm-house before he got injured and found evidence that someone, someone small had staid there. He went back and searched again. "Sophia! Juliet!" he called out hoping someone would answer.

He sighed and went to move on when he heard his name. "Daryl?" He had no idea who's voice it was but when he turned his heart jumped and he was shocked. It was Juliet. She was very dirty and covered in blood but it was her. Her smile was huge and she didn't waste one minute. She was a few feet away so she started to run. He started to walk quickly toward her and before he could break out in a run she had already come up. She jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. He wasn't even thinking when he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed right back. He could feel her unsteady breathing and how she was shaking. "I can't believe it's actually you." She pulled away just a bit and smiled at him.

"You talkin' now Princess?" He asked with a small smirk. She laughed and pulled him into her again. This time he did not hug back as tightly. He had suddenly felt guilty and uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and she pulled away. " you hurt?" he asked.

"My ribs are a bit banged up but I'm okay." She smiled. "What about the group. They okay?" she asked. "Sophia?"

So many questions rattled in my mind. Why was Daryl alone? Where was the group? Were they alive? Had he not found Sophia? "Wooh." Daryl stopped me to calm down. "Easy. They're all just fine. Carl had a bit of a run in with a bullet but kids fine." Daryl shrugged.

"Sophia?" I asked.

"Hoping the girl was with you." he sighed.

"But I told her to.." I sighed.

"Juliet, you took a major fall off that cliff." He sighed. "Blood don't wash off rocks that easy." he sighed. "You have also been gone for almost two weeks." He said and I looked down. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes." I smiled up at him.

"How about we get you back to camp." He smirked at me.

"Oh yes please." I smiled with a nod.

It was only about ten minutes before Daryl and I existed the woods and I saw a wide field with a farm and a camp sight. "Rick got Carl here just in time after someone shot him."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes, your boy Shane made it back from town just in time to save the kid." Daryl said pushing his crossbow over his shoulder as we walked closer.

"And you've been out looking for Sophia?" I asked.

"And you." He shrugged. "My other plans fell through so might as well be useful." He shrugged. "After Shane came back it was like the search stopped especially after..." he stopped.

"after what?" I asked. There was something in his tone that made me worry. "Daryl?"

"It's nothing. Don't matter." He pushed past me.

"It matters to me." I made him stopped again. "Daryl what happened?" I asked.

"It was nothing." he shrugged. "Just had a run in with a horse and a hill is all." he shrugged.

"You got hurt?" I suddenly felt guilty.

"Just an arrow through the side. Andrea was the one who shot me."

"She what!" I almost yelled. "Jesus Daryl." I sighed. "You could have died."

"It's nothing." He shrugged again.

"Daryl you risked your life searching for a little girl and me." I smiled. "Thank you." I made him turn around. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk so much." he shrugged walking toward the camp. It was quiet when we approached. Daryl stopped just before all the tents. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Daryl nodded and started to walk back into the woods.

"Wait where you going?" I asked.

"One down, one to find." He called back not turning. Before he got to far away I ran up to him and stood in front of him. "What?" he asked rolling his eyes again.

"Be careful." I smiled and rising and kissing him on the cheek. He looked down at me shocked then walked off looking uncomfortable again. I giggled at him. I looked around the quiet camp and then a few feet away at the front steps a door opened and people started walking out. The first two I saw my smile got bigger.


	19. Chapter 19

"There." Jack was the first person I saw. "I told you." he said to an older man and two young girls. I looked over to them and then I saw Shane and Rick.

Both their faces fell in disbelief. I smiled at them taking a deep breath. "Juliet?" Shane had to question before he started toward me. When he finally ran into me I could hear his heart pounding. "Your alive?" he asked as I hugged him back. I was about to speak but then nothing came. What the hell? " Are you hurt? Anything bite you?" Shane asked frantically spinning me around.

"I think my ribs are broken." I started with the sign language again. I couldn't believe after all this I couldn't talk to my family. I could talk to a complete stranger and Daryl but not Shane or Rick?

"What happened?" Rick walked over quickly and hugged me. Then I felt all the pain shot up my back and sides.

"I fell." I laughed as Rick read my hands.

"Hershel, you think you could help her?" Rick asked the older man.

"Anything for the women who kept my nephew alive." The older man, Hershel smiled.

"Actually he saved my life." I signed and Rick explained.

"Either way." He said waving me in. I walked in with Rick at my side. I noticed how odd and shifty Shane looked. I looked back and he wasn't beside me. He had taken off.

I tapped Rick on the shoulder. "He is probably going to get you some more clothes." Rick laughed as he pushed me inside the house.

"Juliet!" Carl came running first. He looked a bit pale but otherwise okay. I smiled bending over and hugging him. The rest of the group welcomed be except Carol. She sat in the corner just staring out the window. I was going to go talk to her but Hershel guided me up stairs.

"You should take a shower first, so I can get a better look at those wounds once the dirt and blood has been washed away."

"Thank you." I mouthed and he nodded.

Something didn't seem right. Everyone was real quiet. Shane had not come back and I was afraid I missed something. Once I finished my shower and Hershel wrapped more tension bands around my waist he looked at me seriously. "Jack told me what happened with those men." He looked at me. "Now I am very sorry what happened to you and I will respect your choice not to tell your friends but I do advise you to be careful." he said. " Jack explained how brutal and angry these men were. You may not be completely aware of what happened but when it does back to you it will be traumatic." he sighed.

I looked around the room and found my voice again. "Don't worry." I smiled and he looked shocked I spoke. "I've had to deal with those situations for a long time. But thank you for your concern." I smiled. "I appreciate everything you have done, you're a good man." I nodded.

Hershel smiled up at me and sighed. " You are welcome to stay in this room for a few days and _you_ are welcome to stay as long as you like." He sighed standing up.

"Just me?" I asked noticing his tone. Hershel looked back but didn't say anything. Something must have pissed him off about the group. Ten bucks it was Shane. I knew I should go and find out what was going on. So I stood quickly making my way downstairs. That bed was soft but I needed to be around my group for a while. I walked downstairs to find no one around.

I walked toward the camp and Rick was the first to notice me. " How you feeling?" He asked.

"Good." I signed. "What about you guys?" I asked. "Something going on?" I asked sitting next to him and the fire. The sun was already going down.

"No?" He questioned. I looked at him and just waited. He sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine." He looked around at the people moving around the camp. "You and Sophia have been gone for almost two weeks. People are starting to give up."

"Shane?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Rick sighed.

"Did he give up on me?" I asked. " I need the truth Rick." I stopped him when I noticed he was about to lie.

"He had his reasons." Rick sighed. "The blood, the water, and well Shane never has been one for faith." Rick said.

"I know." I sighed. "Anything else I should know?" I asked. " I heard about Carl. He looks good." I smiled.

"Yeah he's gonna be okay." Rick looked away. He looked scared to talk about it. Then he looked back at me. "We are so glad your okay." He smiled a few tears in his eyes.

I smiled at Rick and hugged him quickly. He held on tightly and only let go when Lori cleared her throat and sat next to him. Lori was looking at me like I did something wrong. I smiled at her and Carl then back at Rick. "Carol around here?" I signed.

"In the RV. She hasn't spoken much." Rick sighed.

"But we'll find Sophia right?" Carl asked me.

I nodded and ruffled his hair as I stood and walked toward the RV. I felt Lori's eyes on me. Even when I was close to dying she hated me. Honestly I will never understand that women. I shook my head at the door and knocked.

"Come in." Carol's shaky voice came from the back. I walked in and she was in the back sitting on a bed. She looked toward me and when I smiled she looked away quickly. I walked in and she sniffed. I could tell she'd been crying.

I sat across from her and she wouldn't look at me. I felt so guilty. "I told her to run back to the highway." I said and Carol looked at me not believing I had actually spoken. "I should have stayed with her." I sighed. "You have to know how sorry I am for not staying with her. Even when I was out there alone I was looking for her. I just thought she had a better chance running back to Rick." I sighed feeling the tears well in my own eyes. I looked away quickly and ran my hand through my hair. I heard Carol sigh. When I looked over she switched her seat and sat next to me. She hugged me tightly and cried a bit. I held her as she tried to breathe. "Tomorrow I'm gonna go out looking for her." I nodded when Carol pulled away. "She couldn't have gone too far." I smiled. Carol managed a small smile. "I'm really sorry Carol."

"It's not your fault." She sat up straight and wiped the tear from my face. "Not everyone would have done what you did." She sighed. "and how could I blame you, you almost died yourself." She smiled. " I know we are all really glad your okay."

I didn't know what else to say to Carol. She hugged me one more time before I left. When I stepped out of the RV everyone was around the camp fire. Well minus Shane. I walked over slowly suddenly realizing how cold it had gotten. I walked over and sat next to Carl who was staring into he fire. I nudged him and he jumped a bit.

"You okay?" I signed and he sighed.

"Yeah. Tired is all." He smiled. He didn't say much after that. He walked over to his mother and then back to his tent. I watched as he kicked rocks on his way. Something was either bothering him or his mom yelled at him. I kept quiet when Shane finally joined the group. He sat next to me and placed a sweater over my shoulders. I smiled at him as him and Rick started talking. The other around me were making small talk and then I realized Daryl was not part of the group either. Maybe he was still out looking for Sophia? I got up quickly and headed toward Shane's tent.

"Hope you don't mind sharing with me again." I signed before I left and Shane smiled.

"Goodnight Juliet." Everyone seemed to say at once. I smiled at all of them and made my way to Shane's tent. A normal sleep would really help me.

The sun rose quickly and everyone was already busy doing their chores. I must have laid in that tent for another hour before I heard Glenn speak up from outside. I left the tent pulled a sweater back on and joined everyone around the fire. I noticed Rick, Shane and even Daryl look up at. I smiled at all of them. It was like they were waiting for me to fall and then race to catch me. It was sweet but unnecessary.

Glenn looked nervous and when he saw me he sighed. Shane handed me a plate of food and before I could get one bite in Glenn dropped the biggest bomb on all our laps. "The barn's full of walkers."


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone looked up at once. If this was a horror movie some really dramatic music would have started. "What?" Shane almost yelled as him and everyone else started for the barn. Lori and Carl still sat watching everyone take off. Lori looked horrified and then looked to me. I stood up first and followed the group.

Shane was closet to the barn and was standing at the door looking through the cracks. I don't even think he noticed us walk up. He huffed and walked around Rick. " you cannot tell me you are alright with this." He said looking more pissed off then I have ever seen him.

"No I'm not." Rick sounded more clam but still pissed. "But we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick pointed out to Shane. Lori, Carl and I stood away from the group and way from the argument that was sure to come.

"Oh god, this is our lives man!" Shane yelled.

"Lower your voice." Lori commanded.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea sided with Shane. I thought that was odd.

"It ain't right." T-Dog agreed too.

Rick just stared at the barn. " We gotta go in there and make things right or we just gotta go." Shane said. "Now we have been talking about Fort Bennet for a long time now I think-"

"We can't go!" Rick hushed Shane.

"Why Rick? Why?" She shook his head.

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol's voice broke my heart.

"Carol..." Shane sighed. " Now I think it's time we all start to consider the other possibility." Shane sighed. He had given up on that girl a long time ago and I knew he did me as well.

"Shane! We can't leave Sophia behind!" Rick stood up for Carol.

"I'm close to finding this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago." Daryl interveied and Shane laughed.

"You found her doll Daryl." Shane shook his head still laughing. "That's what you did, you found a doll."

I shook my head as Daryl looked at Shane. "You don't know the hell you talkin' about!" Daryl waved his arm shaking his head. Rick stepped between the two but I kinda wished Daryl had taken a swing.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said here." Lori looked disgusted at Shane. Hell I was too. "Now look you get a good lead within the first 48 hours maybe we could have found her!"

"Shane stop!" Rick yelled.

"Let me tell you something else man! If she was alive out there and saw you all bloody, buck knife, and geek ears around your neck she would run in the other direction!" Shane yelled. Wait why did Daryl have geek ears?

"Shut up! You don't-" Daryl started at Shane but Rick tried to hold him back. This was getting ridiculous. Daryl kept yelling and hitting his way to Shane and I was rooting for him.

"Oh please I will kick your ass man!" Shane yelled. "You don't come at me!" Shane was still going at Daryl. Don't ask me why but I felt the need to defend Daryl. "I'll beat your ass you redneck piece of-" I ran between the two and pushed Shane away.

"Stop it!" I yelled and Daryl stood behind me with Carol at his side. Shane's eyes were huge. " What the hell is the matter with you Shane?" I asked and everyone hushed and stared at me. "There is a scared little girl out there all alone and you are attacking the one person who has been out there looking for her!"

"Juliet.."

"NO!" I stopped him. "For once shut up Shane!" I shook my head. "Instead of acting like an asshole for once maybe show some gratitude." I shook my head. I turned to Carol who I could hear sniff. "Don't worry. We ain't going anywhere until we find her." I rubbed her shoulder and she nodded.

"Are you serious!" Shane snapped. "What are Sophia's chances?" he laughed.

"About good as mine were!" I yelled back. "Shane I can't even swim and I pulled myself out of that freaking river with numerous cracked ribs." I shook my head. "Now you may have given up on me and Sophia but don't put others down because you have no faith!" I shook my head at him. I looked at the group and they all stared at me. Daryl kept his eyes down or fixed on Shane when I looked his way. "We are staying until Sophia is found. Like Rick said, this isn't our land so we have no right to decide what happens to the walkers in that barn." I sighed. Everyone was quiet. "I suggest we listen to Rick." I looked over. " the only one who is making sense." I sighed.

"Now she can talk she is gonna boss us around?" I heard Lori say under her breath.

I looked over at her and smiled. "You know, I've wanted to say this for a very long time." I paused. "Shut up Lori." Her mouth dropped and I turned and walked away. I heard a few people gasp and then Rick told everyone to go back to what they were doing.

The rest of the day people seemed on edge and I understood why but it was unsettling. Carl asked me to keep him company and it was the best way I could think of to spend the day. Then around mid afternoon I noticed Daryl walk into the barn. He was carrying a sattle and it looked like he was about to drop it. He still walked with a bit of a limp. I guess that arrow had hurt him worse than he led on.

"I'm glad you started talking again." Carl smiled up at me when he noticed where I was looking.

"Yeah?" I looked down at him.

"It's easy to talk to you. Plus you listen better than mom or dad." he smiled.

"Well I'm here if you ever need me." I smiled.

"I think Sophia needs you." he sighed.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Carl would you mind if I went to talk to Daryl? See if I can go look with him?"

"He won't let you. He doesn't let anyone go with him." Carl sighed. " I asked already. But you should try." He nodded.

"Okay. I'll see ya later kiddo." I smiled ruffling his hair. He let off a small giggle.

I walked over to the stable and stopped when I heard Carol's voice begging Daryl not to go out. She was worried and I thought it was sweet she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Daryl said nothing but when Carol said she didn't know if we would find Sophia I could already tell he was pissed. I heard him throw something and then he grunted in pain.

"Just leave me be!" Daryl yelled. "Stupid bitch." I even gasped. Carol came walking out quickly.

"Probably should give him his space." She said looking down knowing I was there.

I took a second and walk in the stable anyway. Daryl was trying to pick up the sattle he just hurled to the ground. He was struggling. "Can I help?" I asked and he looked up.

"Naw. I got it." He continued to struggle.

"You sure?" I asked. "I may have a few back ribs but I bet I could help." I said walking over. He glared at me. "Fine." I threw my hands up. "Struggle see if I care." I smiled walking over to the horse next to him. I smiled at the horse and I patted his nose and he made horse noises. I smiled at the horse. He had such a simple life. Just being a horse safe in the stable. I turned slightly to see Daryl finally getting the sattle back on the holder. "You're not going out?" I asked. Daryl didn't answer. It was like he felt guilty about it. "I thinking about going back to the highway. See if she went back." I said and Daryl looked over his shoulder. "Your welcome to join." I smiled.

"Why?" he squinted.

"Well at the moment you may be the only person who I don't want to punch in the face." I turned fully. "Plus I can't track to save my life." I smiled then I laughed at myself.

"Then how are you alive?" he asked.

"That is an excellent question." I shrugged. "I only followed the sound of a gun shot to an abandoned church. Then I followed Hershel's nephew back here until I heard your yelling." I smiled.

"Wait." He stopped me. "You followed a stranger through the bush and then came running toward me?" he didn't believe me.

"It might shock you to believe that Shane and I do not think alike." I shook my head. "I would have run toward you even if you were decked out in walker ears." I laughed. Daryl just looked at me. "I talk to much don't I?" I asked when I noticed his odd look. Daryl shrugged looking away.

"JULIET!" I heard Shane's yell.

"Well I'm going to get my lecture from my angry big bro..." I sighed.

"Guys like him don't like getting chew out by a girl in front of others." Daryl pointed out.

"Oh don't I know it." I smiled.

"Juliet!" Shane called again.

"My invitation still stands." I nodded to him.

"Yeah." He nodded as he walked out of the stable first. I followed after a minute. Shane was passing by and looked at me angrily when he saw Daryl walk out first.

I stopped as he walked over quickly. "Shane." I said as he stopped inches from me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.


	21. Chapter 21

"What was what?" I asked. He looked at be oddly like he was not used to my voice.

"Sticking up for Daryl? Since when do you not have my back? And when did you start talking?" He asked his mood shifting a bit.

"Okay well first off I would have had your back if you were being reasonable but you weren't and Daryl has been out there looking for Sophia. How many times did you go out looking?" I asked and he was quiet. "Dose it really matter when?" I asked.

"Reasonable?" Shane laughed. "There is a barn full of flesh eating killer walkers just a few feet from where we sleep!" He yelled.

"And how many have gotten out?" I asked.

"Just a matter of time!"

"Not your call!" I yelled back. "For once can you just..." I paused. "Stop trying to control everything just for like a day Shane." I sighed.

"Juliet, there are walkers in the barn! It could only take one of them to whip out this entire camp. You can't seriously tell me you are okay with this!"

"It doesn't matter what I think." I sighed looking up to my brother. Shane rolled his eyes. "Shane, we are guests here. Just let it be." I looked up. " Please." I smiled.

I started to walk away. " Where are you going?" He asked.

"I thought I would go check the highway. Maybe Sophia made it back." I shrugged.

"No." Shane shook his head. "I need you to just stay put." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because last time you went chasing after that girl you were separated from us and could have died." he said putting and arm around me. "If I have to shut my mouth about the barn then you have to stay here." He said. I sighed as we walked back to camp. I watched as people looked around. Andrea came from the RV and her and Shane shared a glance then a nod.

"How long you two been sleeping together?" I asked with a laugh.

"What?" Shane asked shaking his head.

"Oh my God!" I pushed him away with a laugh. "Seriously. What are you trying to do, repopulate the whole damn earth?" I asked as we sat near the fire and Glenn handed me something to eat.

"Will you shut up." Shane nudged me.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I gotta go talk to Rick and Lori. I'll be back." Shane said once he noticed the two of them walking toward the house. I tried to stop him but he didn't listen.

"Your brother is dangerous Juliet." Dale's voice came from behind me. Glenn looked down and tried to look busy.

"That what you think?" I asked turning away from Dale.

"It's what I know." he said. "You should be careful around him."

"He's my brother Dale." I laughed still not looking at him.

"That isn't going to stop him from killing you." Dale said and I stood quickly.

"What?" I asked turning around dropping my food. I was a bit taller than Dale but not by much. When I stood he looked up and saw how pissed I was. "You saying Shane is a murderer?" I asked.

"Only a matter of time." Dale sighed. "Hell he's done it before." Dale said as I started to walk away. "You heard about Otis?" I turned slightly.

"Otis was killed by walkers." I shook my head.

"Shane tell you that?" Dale asked.

"Okay Dale, I'm gonna say this nicely because I like you. I can tell you and Shane don't get alone but don't be throwing around accusations you can't back up. All Shane has ever done was what was necessary or good for the group. You don't know my brother like I do." I shook my head. "So don't pretend you do." I sighed walking away.

Honestly I don't even know if I agreed with Dale or not. I mean sure Shane could be dramatic and a hot head but he isn't a killer. Shane wasn't the same as before but he was still my brother. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless they deserved it.

I was headed back to my tent when I saw Daryl and Carol coming from the pond. His eyes were down as Carol spoke. I smiled at them. Carol looked up and saw me. Her smile flashed even bigger and she nodded at me. I was going to talk to them when Carl ran into me.

"Whoa." I stumbled a bit. "Carl what are you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"Mom said I had to do those stupid math problems." he sighed. "I thought you could get me out of them."

"Carl!" Lori called from over by a tree. I had noticed Shane walking away from her a minute ago. I looked over at her.

"Well let's see what I can do." I smiled as Carl grabbed my hand and we walked over to Lori.

"Carl did I not tell you to do something?" Lori asked not even looking at me.

"But mom-"

"No buts." Lori shook her head.

"Juliet?" Carl nudged me.

"Oh right." I smiled. "You know your mother is right Carl." His smiled faded. "Should keep busy and get smarter, even if there isn't a school to go to." I laughed and Carl just shook his head.

" You said you were gonna help me."

"Well I can't argue with your mother." I shook my head and Lori huffed. "She _is_ your mother Carl." He sighed and walked over to a stump that had papers on it.

"So unfair." Carl whispered.

Lori and I both laughed a bit then she looked up at me. "You know your brother is a bit out of control."

"Yes I know." I sighed. "Your like the third person to say that." I rolled my eyes. "Just give it a few hours. He'll get over himself." I smiled down at her. She was quiet. "You tell Rick about you and Shane?" I asked and she dropped what she was doing and stared at me.

"Excuse me?" She stood acting all high and mighty.

"You heard me." I crossed my arms. "Did you tell your husband you slept with my brother?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Why does that concern you?" She asked shaking her head.

"Because Rick is my friend and he deserves to know."

"My marriage is none's business." She started walking away.

"You cheated on him Lori." I said.

"You know what Juliet!" She yelled spinning around. She bit her lip a bit when she noticed a few of the group members looking up. "You need to keep your loud mouth shut. All it does is get you in trouble." She huffed and started walking away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked following her into camp. I saw Andrea, Shane and Dale around camp looking our way.

"You know exactly what that means." Lori didn't bother turning around. "Maybe one of these days you will learn to keep your mouth shut and stop acting so childish." She laughed.

"Childish?" I asked shaking my head. "Fine I'm a child." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are!" She finally turned around. "You call attention to yourself. You cry for help and when no one listens you shut down." She crossed her arms. "It's like the last few years you have been throwing one major tantrum." She smirked. It was like she was asking to be punched.

"A tantrum?" I asked. "Kinda like what you're doing now?" I smiled.

"Hey." Shane interrupted. Lori looked to him and my eyes just stayed on her. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." Lori shook her head. "Just do me a favour Shane." She looked to me. " Keep your nosy, loud mouth, and pitiful _kid_ sister away from me." She turned quickly. My mouth dropped and so did anyone's who was listening.

I laughed after. " at least I'm not a jealous Bitch." I smiled and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Juliet!" Shane snapped at me. I didn't even realize Lori start stomping over to me. I was to busy shocked Shane snapped at me. No one, especially not me saw the right hook Lori through at me coming.

When her fist connected with my face I stumbled back and when I stood to hit her she had the biggest smile on her face. "Lori!" Shane yelled stepping between up.

"You get everything you deserve Juliet." She said just before she stormed off.


	22. Chapter 22

I stood just watching Lori storm off. That one sentence rendered me speechless. Not like I haven't heard it before but it always managed to get to me. Shane looked back at me with sad eyes. "Juliet?" He stepped forward as everyone around looked to me. I stepped away from Shane.

"I'm fine." I said quietly and started for the tree line. Shane was going to follow me but he knew I needed space for a bit. I walked past the camp and just about past Daryl without noticing. I dropped my hand from my face when I did see him. He looked to me and it looked like he was going to say something. When he didn't I walked past him too.

I walked in the woods alone for a few minutes before my anger started to bubble. I tried to calm myself down. It wasn't working. I felt my head trying to break free. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to hit Lori but I know I would never get close enough. I was walking in a circle before I found a low but high enough branch. I kicked it as hard as I could and the branch broke off and went flying. I took a deep breath before I heard a twig snap behind me.

I turned around to see Daryl looking my way. He stood far and had his crossbow hung over his shoulder. He stared at me for a minute. I sighed and walked back around the tree and sat on the cold ground. I took a deep breath before picking up a few rocks and throwing them into trees. Daryl walked around and stood next to the tree. "What?" I asked looking up. He just shrugged.

"What the tree ever do to you?" he asked I smiled.

"The tree is not the problem." I laid my head on the tree. "Has everyone always been this infuriating?" I asked looking up at him.

"Depends on who you're talkin' too." He shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed looking into the bush. "I guess I missed a lot."

"Not really." Daryl said. "Just a lot of tension." he shrugged.

"Shane hasn't threatened anyone has he?" I asked in a worried tone and Daryl looked down at me. Daryl paused and that's when I knew what Shane had really been doing around here. "How long he been acting like this?" I asked.

"Like what?" Daryl asked.

"Like a dick." I laughed a bit.

"No offence princess, your brother has always been a dick. At least the time I've known him." Daryl shrugged.

"Yeah I guess but when did it get bad?" I asked pulling my self off the ground putting an arm around my waist which still hurt like hell. Kicking that tree was not a goo idea. Daryl watched as I winced and he took a step forward and lent me a hand. He helped pull me up and I smiled at him.

"After he got back from town. After Hershel's man got killed." Daryl sighed.

"That when he shaved his head?" I asked again in a worried tone.

"I guess?" Daryl didn't seem sure.

"Damn." I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"Shane likes having control, and when he loses it he dose something stupid and weird... like shave his head." I sighed.

"He's done it before?" Daryl asked.

"Twice. The first time we were just kids and he got expelled for pushing a kid... he jumped off the roof of the garage." Daryl just looked at me. "Broke his collar-bone. I had to take him to the hospital on my freaking bike so our parents wouldn't find out." I laughed. "Then when he graduated high school and his girlfriend broke up with him, he changed his major in college." I rolled my eyes. "Believe it or not Shane wanted to be a veterinarian at one point." I laughed. Then I looked to Daryl. "Oh crap. Please don't tell him I said that." I asked. "he would be so pissed." Daryl just shook his head.

"Juliet!" I heard my name being called. This time it wasn't Shane or Rick. It sounded like Glenn.

"Once I'm done with what ever he wants, I'm gonna take a ride to the highway."

"You tell Shane or Rick?"

"Shane made me promise not to go but..." I sighed.

"Best not piss off the man." Daryl said turning away. He started to walk off and I didn't know what else to say.

When I made my way back to camp Glenn looked really jump. "What's up?" I asked.

"How do I make Maggie not mad at me?" he asked quickly.

"Let me guess, you two have gotten real close and she told you not to tell us about the barn?" I asked and Glenn nodded. "Well I don't know what to say. If I was her I would be pissed to but..." I stopped. "Maybe try to talk to her. Tell her why you told us about the barn." I shrugged not really knowing what to say. Glenn nodded and took off to the house.

I spent the next few hours alone. I did some laundry and got some water for Dale ans Andrea who were on watch for walkers. I hadn't seen Shane or Rick since this morning and I was starting to get worried. Lori had avoided me and Carl was close by her side. Daryl came back but stayed away. The camp seemed to be keeping busy and it was quiet. Like things were going back to normal.

That is until I made a trip to the house and noticed everyone sitting on the porch. Jack and Beth were playing cards. Maggie and Glenn were talking. Carl was sitting alone and he looked up at me. "Where's your dad?" I asked.

"Don't know?" Carl sounded a bit worried.

"I thought him and Andrea were suppose to go out looking for Sophia?" I asked.

"We were." Andrea came up behind me.

"Supposed to leave an hour ago." Daryl and Carol walked up as well. "What the hell?" Daryl looked to Andrea.

"He told us he was going out." Carol looked at me.

"Damn it!" Daryl instantly got upset. "Isn't anyone taking this seriously?" He asked. "We got us a damn trail." He threw his arm up. As he turned we all noticed Shane walk up with the bag of guns. " Here we go." Daryl walked up to Shane. "What's all this?" He asked as Shane pulled a shot-gun from his back.

"You with me man?" Shane asked with the most angry expression ever. Daryl took the gun.

"Time to grow up. You got yours?" he looked to T-Dog and Andrea.

"Yeah were's Dale?" She asked.

"He's on his way." Shane gave a gun to T-Dog.

"Thought we couldn't carry?" He asked.

"We can and we have to." Shane looked around.

"Shane. What are you doing?" I asked pushing Carl behind me a bit.

Shane shook his head at me. "Look it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was safe. But now we know it ain't." Shane started perching to the whole group. "What about you man? You gonna protect yours?" He asked Glenn who took the gun from Shane. "Can you shoot?" He asked Maggie.

"Can you stop?" She asked. "You do this. You hand out those guns my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie said.

"We have to stay Shane." Carl poked out from behind me.

"Shane." I looked to my brother. "Please stop now." I asked.

"What is this!" Lori came out of the house.

"We ain't going anywhere okay?" Shane put the guns down and looked to Carl. "Now Hershel is just gonna have to understand. Okay, well he... he is gonna have to. Because we need to find Sophia am I right?" He knelt in front of Carl who stood next to me. Now you take the gun and you protect your mom. You keep her safe."

"Shane." I tried to push him away.

"This is not your call." Lori stepped between us. "This is not your decision to make." Lori said coldly.

"She's right." I said and Shane looked pissed.

"Oh Shit!" T-Dog spoke up and we all looked to where he was. Rick and Hershel leading walkers from the woods. Oh crap, I thought. This was about to get real bad real fast.


	23. Chapter 23

"What is that?" Shane stood and started toward them.

"Shane! Stop!" I yelled but he ignored me. Everyone followed Shane.

Carol and I were the last to arrive as Shane started yelling at Rick and Hershel. We stayed back with Carl and Lori. "What the hell you doing!

"Shane just back off!" Rick warned.

"Why do they have guns?" Hershel asked.

"Are you kidding me!" Shane yelled and circled them. " You see! You see what they are holdin' on to!" He looked at all of us.

"I see who I'm holding on to." Hershel yelled back.

"No man you don't!"

"Shane just don't! Don't do this. Now we can talk about this!" Rick yelled.

"What you wanna talk about Rick!" Shane asked. "These things ain't sick! They're not people!" Shane continued to yell and I was getting the worst feeling. I mean I was actually scared. "They're dead! They can't feel anything! All they do! They kill!"

"Shane..." I said to myself and Carol looked up.

"They are the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis! Hell they'll kill all us to!" Shane yelled.

"Shane!" Rick yelled. "Stop!"

"Hey Hershel." Shane lowered his voice. " Would a living breathing person walk away from this!" He started popping off rounds. "That's its lungs, it's chest!" A few more went off. " And that is it's heart! Would a live person walk away from that?" Shane asked.

I shook my head. "Shane that's enough!" I yelled out taking a few steps forward.

"No your right." He smiled at me. "That is enough!" Shane said and then shot the women walker in the head and Hershel fell to his knees. I looked back to Carol who looked horrified. She walked closer and I put an arm around her. "ENOUGH RISKING OUR LIVES FOR A LITTLE GIRL WHO'S DEAD!" He yelled and that's when I had enough of him. Carol gasped. "ENOUGH LIVING NEXT TO A BARN FULL OF THINGS TRYING TO KILL US!" He paced. "ENOUGH! Rick, it ain't like it used to be. Now if y'all wanna live, y'all wanna survive. You gotta fight for it!"

I noticed he started getting close to the barn. I looked down at Carol who couldn't look away. I stepped forward quickly rushing over to Shane. Everyone watched as he got closer. "Please don't do this!" Rick called.

I ran up behind Shane and pulled at his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked and he looked down and pushed me away gently. "Shane stop!" I called racing to him again as he started to unhook the chains to the barn. "Please!" I begged him. I jumped between him and the barn and tried to push him back. I felt the walkers inside start to push at the door. Only one board held them in. Shane didn't even look me in the eye. I put a hand on his chest to stop him. When he pushed back I pushed too.

"Move." He said through his teeth.

"No." I looked up at him. "Stop this now." I ordered.

Shane shook his head and then he did something I thought my brother would never do. He put his gun in his pants quickly then took my by the shoulders and before I could even stop him he threw me to the ground. I tumbled and smashed to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me and my sides were throbbing. Shane didn't even look down. He just opened the barn door. I could barley breathe much less get up.

"JULIET!" I heard Carl yell my name as walkers started pouring out of the barn. Two of them noticed me with in their reach and started chomping at me. One was on the ground and pulling at my feet before I even saw it. I kicked it back but only to have another reaching for my hair. I let out a small yell and I tried my best to push away. I thought Shane would help but he just kept shooting and I was scared.

One walker at my feet and one about to take a nice bite out of my neck. I let out another scream then two close shots went off. The one near my neck flew back and the one snapping at my feet dropped. I looked up and noticed Daryl getting closer. A lot of gun fire was going off and I was already covered in walker blood. He raced toward me as Glenn shot anything close. He reached down and lent me a hand again.

I reached up and he pulled me up. He rushed me back and made sure I was behind as he kept shooting. I was in so much pain and everyone seemed to scared and horrified. Carl, Carol and even Lori raced to my side before I fell over.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked. I nodded as I held onto him and his mother. She looked scared to so I didn't see the point in being bitter. Carol was shaking at my other side and I couldn't do anything. I didn't even know what to say. I was so mortified by my own brother I was ashamed and felt guilty.

When the gun fire stopped I slowly started to walk to Rick side. His focus was on Shane but when I stood next to him he looked down. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say. No one else heard me but when he looked up him and Shane just stared at each other. Shane didn't even look at me.

I really thought this horror show was over. I wanted it to be so bad. I knew Hershel would kick Shane out and I was still so scared. As I started to turn away we all heard the same noise. One last, but quiet walker. It took it's time coming out and when it did everyone gasped and my guilt shot through the roof.

Still in her rainbow t-shirt, only covered in blood and with part of her neck missing. The little girl we all looked so hard for. I felt dizzy and sick when I saw Sophia walk out of that barn. Carol gasped loudly and I looked to her.

"oh no." Was all I could say before she cried.

"Sophia." She started to run. I watched as Daryl caught her in his arms and they both fell to the ground. I couldn't feel anything. Shane's shoulders dropped and everyone was quiet. All we could hear were Sophia's groans and Carol's cries.

No one knew what to do. Carl and Lori were on the ground and everyone just stood there. Rick looked down at me with the most sorrowful look I have ever seen. I looked up with tears in my eyes and he put a hand on my shoulder. As Sophia neared Shane and the other Rick stepped forward with his gun ready.

One loud bang and it was all over. Sophia fell to the ground and there was nothing anyone could do. She was dead. Carol still cried and she could barely breathe. She struggled to get up and i watched as Daryl tried to help her and guide her away from the dead girl but Carol just pushed him away. "Don't look." He offered quietly. I watched as she broke free of Daryl and pushed away. She was heartbroken and started to run off when she saw me.

She stopped and when I saw the look of blame and anger she gave me, the tears started to fall. "Carol I-" I started but before I finished she shook her head and pushed me out of her way. I stumbled sideways a bit and kept my eyes down. When I looked up only Daryl looked my way. He was hurt as well but he said nothing. It meant a lot to him to find her. I couldn't stop the tears and I didn't want to.

Beth rushed over to her mother. Hershel's family was in there as well and I just couldn't believe my brother was the source of all this pain. When Beth started screaming most ran to help her from the still live walker that was her mother. When Andrea killed it Jimmy rushed over and held Beth and so did Hershel.

Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Patricia, Jimmy and Glenn were the first to start heading to the house. Shane looked pissed and when he walked out after them Rick, Andrea and T-Dog followed to keep Shane away. I would have gone if I was able to move. I could hear Shane yelling and all I could do was stare at the little dead girl in front of me. I took a few painful steps closer and the tears just kept flowing. One arm around my waist and one covering my mouth from screaming out.

Daryl watched as I stopped just a little bit from Sophia. "Oh God..." Was all I could say before I had to turn away. I noticed Carol standing outside of the RV alone with her head hung. Daryl walked up behind me and looked at me. I said nothing as he followed me to her. She looked at me and turned away quickly. "Carol..." I started. "You have to know-"

"Just stop!" She said quietly. She turned. "Stay away from me." She shook her head.

"I'm soo sorry." More tears fell. Daryl kept his distance and I didn't blame him.

"Sorry about what? That my girl is dead or because it is your fault!" She yelled.

"Both." I sighed. "I know. I should have-"

"You went after her and when you found her you should have brought her back. You left her alone out there! It's your fault she got bit!" She yelled pushing me away.

"I know." I nodded.

"It's your fault my baby girl is dead!" Carol yelled one more time and before she stormed off she slapped me across the face. She headed into the RV and I just stood there with tears and guilt all over my face.

"You aright?" Daryl's voice came from beside me. He placed a hand gently on my arm and I looked up.

"Yeah. You should stay with her... I'm gonna.." I started walking away. "I'm gonna go." I sighed as I walked away.

I heard Daryl sighed and all I could do was walked over to a far tree and collapse. Everything was just blowing up in my face. I didn't even know my own brother anymore. I was in so much pain, from my face, to my heart and ending at my sides. Breathing became difficult and I was trying so hard not to lose control but I did. So many teas fell and I even there a few rocks in the distance.


	24. Chapter 24

I sat alone for about an hour. Tear still streaming down my face and still in a lot of pain when I heard a small voice calling for me from behind the tree. "Juliet?" Carl asked rounding the tree and looking down at me.

I quickly wiped the tears and fake smiled at him. "Hey bud. Whats up?" My voice was quiet and shaky.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Carl I'm okay. What about you?" I asked.

"I just can't believe Sophia is gone..." He sighed.

"Carl?" I asked and he looked at me. "You wanna sit here with me for a while?" I asked noticing than pain in his voice. Carl nodded and fell to my side quickly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and as much as it hurt I didn't mind his tightly hold. "It's gonna be okay." I said as he buried his head in my side and I felt him shaking. I heard his little cries and it only made me cry more. I held Carl close as we both cried.

Hours went by before anyone found us. Rick was the one to come looking. "Carl!" He called out.

"Over here!" I called out with the only words I had. Carl hadn't spoken for a while and neither did I. When Rick rounded the tree he sat next to me.

"You two okay?" he asked in a raspy tone like he had shed a few tears. I just looked to Rick and he knew. He knew we weren't alright. I sighed placing my head on his shoulder and he held my hand.

"Carol blames me." I sighed.

"You know it isn't your fault." Rick tried.

"Yes it is." I shook my head. "If I would have just told her where to go. If I would have just taken her back with me she would be here and-" I stopped as I choked on my tears.

"Hey." Rick stopped me. "You need to breathe." Carl looked up and looked at his father. "This is no ones fault." As much as I wanted to believe him all I could do was blame myself. "We are gonna burry Sophia." He said standing and so did Carl.

When I went to stand up I couldn't. All the pain shot through my body and I looked up at Rick. "Can you help me?" I asked quietly. Rick nodded and gently helped me up.

As we walked toward the fresh graves under the trees I noticed Carol had not come. I sighed and stayed off to the side. I needed to be away from everyone, basically just Shane. Daryl was across the graves away from the others as well. No one said anything we just stood there quietly. What do you say to a dead little girl and three people you didn't know?

After about five minutes everyone started to spread out and take off. I was the last to leave. Again it hurt to move but also I didn't want to leave. I sighed and walked slowly away after everyone had gone. I noticed Daryl take off past camp and Rick head to the house.

Shane was following Rick when he stopped and turned his head. I had just stopped beside the fire pit when I looked at him. I could see in his eyes he had no idea what to do but I didn't care. I just shook my head slightly and turned away. I needed to sit down before I fell.

A little while after everything had settled I heard keys giggling. I got out of the tent quickly and walked behind the house to find Hershel getting in a car. I walked over to his window and tapped lightly. He looked at me and rolled his window down.

"Let me come with you. I need to get away too." I said and he nodded.

No one even saw us take off. Hershel just drove far and when he got to town he stopped at a bar. He got out quickly and I followed. He just walked in and started drinking. Didn't even look for walkers, just downed three drinks. I sighed and joined him.

"I'm sorry about your wife and step-son." I sighed after taking a drink as well.

"Me too." he said.

It was quiet after that. We sat for a long time. I didn't even care that I had left without telling anyone. It was a few hours before we heard a car roll up. I sighed taking another drink hoping Shane didn't burst through that door.

"Hershel?" Ricks call came and I looked to Hershel. "Juliet?" he called.

"He isn't gonna be happy." I said.

"You think I really care." Hershel sighed.

"Guess not." The door opened and I turned quickly.

Rick came rushing over. "Thank God." he hugged me quickly. "What the hell! You just disappear? You don't tell anyone your leaving?" Rick questioned me.

"Who am I gonna tell?" I asked standing painfully grabbing my glass and drinking what was left.

I walked around and Glenn joined my side. I was quiet for the next half hour as Rick tried to convince Hershel to come back to the farm. Beth had fainted and she was in some sort of state that no one knew how to pull her out of. I sighed and was ready to go. I knew it was time but Hershel he just had no more faith left.

"There is no hope." he said over and over again.

"No your wrong." Rick said back.

"Hershel if there wasn't hope then why did Jack find me in that church and led me to you?"

"At what cost!" Hershel both laughed and yelled. "You know what those men did to you?" He shook his head.

"Yes and I have had to deal with that but-"

"What did they do?" Rick asked in a shocked way. I had forgotten about those two men from the church and how they spent the night taking their turns before Jack stepped in. I looked at Rick and he knew. I didn't even want to say it and he sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"What exactly would you have done about it Rick? They are dead... it's not like you can erase stuff like that." I said. "Plus not like I hadn't dealt with that before." I said quietly.

"But didn't you have a gun that time?" Glenn spoke up and I turned quickly. The pain and fear in his face made me realize he knew.

"What?" I asked. I looked back to Rick and he sighed looking down. "Rick did..."

"We told them." Rick sighed.

"What! Why!" I yelled looking at him.

"That night at the CDC after you ran off they were all concerned." He sighed. "Shane thought it would help..."

"Why didn't you lie!" I was terrified that the whole group had heard my horror story. They all knew how damaged I was. "How could you tell them that!" I said pushing Rick away as he came closer.

"I'm sorry." Rick said.

I was so mad. I couldn't even believe it. Then I had no choice but to forget about that problem and deal with the two shifty looking men who had just walked in. I stayed close to Glenn as they walked in and talked to Rick and Hershel. They didn't look like good guys. The fat one kept looking me up and down with a creepy smile.

"haven't had a piece of ass in weeks." The fat one said.

"There's a reason for that." I spoke and everyone looked at me.

"What did you just say to me." He snapped.

"Hey why don't we all just calm down!" Rick ordered.

"Don't you ever tell me to calm down." The fat one freaked out. His friend hopped over the bar and I walked around joining Rick at his side. Glenn stayed put.

As things quickly got out of hand Rick could see the danger and pushed me behind him. Just as he did that four shots went off. The two men dropped quickly and when I stumbled back Rick looked at me with wide eyes.

I looked down to my leg and saw a hole in it where the bullet had hit me. I guess after the drinks and the pain from everywhere else canceled the gunshot wound. "Is it weird I can't feel that." I laughed a bit as we heard voices from outside. People calling for the two dead guys. Rick called out and they answered with gun shots.

We made a run for it. Again I didn't even feel the bullet in my leg and then the bullet that grazed my side. I stumbled outside with Glenn as more and more shots went off. Then came the bigger threat. The walkers.

They were everywhere and with one of their men screaming from a dumpster we were screwed. We should have left that kid there but Rick couldn't leave him. So before Hershel could cut his leg off I walked over and yanked his leg free from the gate. He screamed out and then he was quiet. He passed out from the pain. I rolled my eyes as we all piled into one car and took off.

The sun was gone then slowly coming up when we got back to camp. Lori and Carl were first to come running for Rick. Then Hershel and Glenn helped Randall, the kid we saved from town out of the truck.

A lot was going on so I slipped away. I was in pain and needed to be away from everyone. No one seemed to noticed I was missing in the first place so they wouldn't miss me now. I limped my way to my tent took the first aid kit and walked for the tree line. I made sure no one was around when I started my own operations.


	25. Chapter 25

When Rick and Glenn brought Hershel back no one thought they would be carrying another man. He was hurt bad and Hershel was fixed on healing him. Shane threw a big fit about the outsider and no one really seemed to noticed Juliet limp off into the woods, except Daryl.

When he heard Hershel had gone missing the first person he was going to ask was Juliet. See if she knew anything. When he couldn't find her he figured she had slipped into a tent for some sleep but as the night went on he hadn't seen her. He was beginning to worry.

Daryl never worried about anyone but himself so for him to worry about Juliet, it was different. He didn't know how to handle it. If he told Shane, he would flip out and go looking. He knew damn well Shane was the last person Juliet wanted to see. So he tipped Rick off before he left for town. Daryl didn't even think Rick noticed.

How does someone not notice their own family going missing? When they all came back he saw her and was relieved she was alright. Only she didn't greet everyone. She slipped away and when she walked she walked with a major limp. He was the only one to notice and when everyone had gone inside he followed the very obvious blood trail into the woods.

"Uh. Jesus." He could hear her cussing. He walked quicker when he heard the small cries of pain. "Son of a bitch." She sighed.

When he rounded the tree he found her sitting on the ground ripping at her jeans to get to the bullet hole in her leg. She didn't notice him until he spoke up. "What happened?" He asked looking down at her.

She looked up with a jump. She almost looked happy to see him. "Two guys at the bar. Were unhappy with us." She sighed.

"Why don't you get Hershel to look at that?" He asked.

"Randell needs the doctor. Not me." She smiled looking down at her leg. She started ripping at her jeans again and she was clenching her jaw. She was in more pain then she led on.

"Here." He said reaching down to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Just come on." he said taking her hand and pulling her up. He put that arm around his shoulders and led her to his camp site.

Juliet didn't understand why Daryl was helping her or where he was taking her. When she noticed his tent and his line of squirrels she realized he must have moved. "Moving to the suburbs I see." She smiled as he let her sit on the log outside his tent.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he sat next to her. He took his knife and looked at her. "Easier if I help." She shrugged. "But I have to cut those jeans..." he sounded nervous and uncomfortable.

"Ok." She smiled with a nod. He was sweet for trying to help. It was actually adorable when he acted all shy and sheepish.

"Why did you take off anyways?" He asked as he cut her jeans on her upper thigh to get at the wound.

"I don't know." She sighed as he pushed the material out of the way. When she saw the tweezers Daryl took from the kit he looked at her and she sigh. "Just get it over with." She took a deep breath. Daryl really didn't want to hurt Juliet but the bullet had to come out. He tried his best but it was still gonna hurt. As soon as he started digging and pulling her eyes shut tightly and her hand went to his shoulder and squeezed. "Oh my god." She said under her breath.

"Sorry." he said quietly. When he finally pulled the bullet out in one quickly move her eyes popped open in pain and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Starting to think it was a dumb idea. Taking off with Hershel." She sighed as he started to stitch to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah think." he laughed at her. "Rick was pissed when I told him you were probably with him."

"Wait you told Rick?" She asked and Daryl looked up. "Why?" She asked. Daryl just shrugged and kept his eye on his work. "No one noticed did they?" She asked and be sighed looking up feeling bad. "Just as well." She shrugged. "Should have just stayed at that bar." She rolled her eyes.

"Juliet!" Shane yelled and she jumped closer to Daryl making him nervous.

"If we are quiet he'll go away." She whispered as Daryl stopped stitching. Shane never made it up the hill but he still looked for Juliet. Daryl continued stitching up her leg and he was done she winced and he sighed.

"Anymore?" He asked and she lifted her shirt to her side. Reviling the gash and badly bruised sides.

"If you don't mind." She sighed. Daryl nodded. After a minute of quiet she sighed. "I'm really sorry about Sophia." She looked away.

"Ain't your fault." Daryl shrugged.

"Carol seems to think so." She sighed and he looked up and noticed she too was blaming herself. "If I would have just taken her with me then she might..." Juliet couldn't finish her sentence. She just closed her eyes at the pain.

"Carol just grieving." Daryl offered and Juliet looked at him. "No one's fault if someone gets bit." Daryl sighed as he went back to work. "You know Shane throwing you to the ground re-broke some of your ribs." he said after a minute.

"Really?" She asked looking down only to see purple and blue skin turning yellow and black.

"These..." he lightly pushed on one side making Juliet pull away quickly. "Aren't supposed to be that far out." he said. "They'll settle them selves but could take a while."

"How do you know that?" She asked looking at him.

"Fell a lot as a kid. Broken my fair share of bone." Daryl avoided her eyes. This made Juliet believe he was lying.

"You fall or someone push you?" She asked and he froze a bit. "Sorry..." She sighed. Daryl was quiet after that. "I never thanked you for saving me earlier." She said once he was done stitching her sides.

"It's nothing." He shrugged pushing away and facing the house.

"Daryl." Juliet sighed. "It would have been easy to let those walkers take a bite, hell Shane was going to let them but it takes more of a man to save someone." he looked at her. "Thank you." She smiled placing a hand on his. He looked uncomfortable again and she moved away to. "One of these days I'm gonna have to start saving your ass." She smiled.

"When the day comes I need to be saved by a girl just let the walkers eat me." Daryl rolled his eyes. Juliet thought it was funny. She laughed and Daryl looked toward the house. "Looks like everyone is headed inside."

"Should make sure they don't just kill the kid." She stood and waited for him to get up. "Oh come on. Your not going to make me go in alone are you?" She asked with a pout.

* * *

When Daryl and I walked in all eyes went to me. Daryl stayed by the door and I walked in beside Rick. "Is the kid okay?" I asked.

"Yeah are you?" Rick turned remembering I had been shot twice.

I stepped away. "I'm fine."

"The hell you are." Shane spoke up from the other side of the room. I clenched my fists and jaw and didn't even look at him. I was way to pissed off. I looked up at Rick and he looked concerned.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" I asked and Rick sighed.

"He won't be on his feet for at least a week." Hershel spoke up.

"And when he is we'll give him come water, take him out to the main road and send him on his way.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked. I agreed with her. Why bother saving the kid if we were just going to force him back out.

"At least he has a chance."

"We just gonna let him go? He knows where we are." Shane argued.

"He was blind folded the whole way here. He isn't a threat." Rick said.

"Not a threat? How many of them were there?" Shane asked. "How many times did they shoot at you?" He looked to me. "You killed three of their men, you took one hostage and they just ain't gonna come looking for him." Shane shook his head.

"They left him for dead. No one is looking!" Rick shook his head.

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog added.

"He's out cold right now. Will be for hours." Hershel spoke up.

"What was the point of taking him if we were just gonna send him back out there?" I asked.

Shane laughed. "You know I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." he walked around to me and Rick. "Look at this folks. We back in fantasy land." When Shane got closer the further I stepped back toward where Daryl had hidden. Shane's eyes were on me before Hershel spoke up.

"We haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear. This is my farm." Hershel stood up to Shane. "Now I wanted you gone. I still do but Rick has talked be out of it. So do us both a favour and keep your mouth shut." I smiled when Hershel spoke.

Shane nodded and headed out the door. When he saw me he stopped. I didn't look at him and he stormed out. Once Shane was gone everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked and they all just looked at the door.

"Juliet maybe you could..." Rick started then stopped. "Talk to him. Get him to see our side of this..." Rick sighed.

"Are you kidding?" I asked as people started to leave. Carol and T-Dog were first to leave. "The last time I tried to talk to him he opened that barn and shoved me to the ground. Did you not see that?" I asked. "No matter what you or I say to Shane is not going to change his stubborn mind." I shook my head. Everyone but Lori and Rick were left in the house when Rick sighed.

"He was worried." Rick added.

"No he wasn't." I shook my head. "No one even knew I was gone." I looked up at me with guilt and honestly I didn't blame him. I just wish someone around here cared more about me. I guess I was glad Daryl at least noticed. "Look Rick I know you want to believe I have some sort of control power over Shane and maybe a few weeks ago I could have talked him out of it but..." I stopped. "That guy, the one who just stormed out. He isn't my brother." I said stepping away my eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what you want from me."

"Juliet maybe if-"

"Just don't Lori." I stopped her. I turned to her and she looked both mad and angry. "I'm sorry about what I said before but I heard you went after Rick and Glenn." I sighed. "And I know Shane jumped at the chance to save you first." I sighed a tear rolling down my face. "As of right now, Shane doesn't have a sister." I sighed. "And I... I guess I don't have a brother." Both their eyes widened at me.

I didn't know what else to say so I started to walk out of the house. I walked out and headed toward the trees again. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore and right now I just needed space from everyone. I was about to pass the RV when I heard my name called quietly.

I looked over and Carol stood at the door. "Juliet?" She asked and I walked over. I was expecting more yelling and hitting. I looked up at her with my big watery eyes and before I said anything she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I heard her crying and felt her shaking when I hugged her back. "I am soo sorry." She said. " I didn't mean anything i said before. It's not your fault." She shook her head tears falling quickly.

"No it's okay." I smiled through my own tears.

"No it isn't. People around here treat you like crap now a days and I never wanted to be one of them." She took a deep breath. "So please forgive me." She begged.

I smiled. "Yes of course I forgive you." I smiled and she hugged me tightly. When she let go I smiled. "Is there anything I can do around here?" I asked.

"I was going to start on some laundry. Care to join?" She asked.

"I would love to." I smiled. I never thought I could be so happy to do laundry.

The rest of that day was short and quiet. I stayed with Carol and Lori doing random chores. Rick spent time with Hershel and Shane stayed away. In fact the rest of the week seemed to go by quickly. People kept to themselves and I spent a lot of time with Carl and Rick. Lori did things around the house and everyone seemed to be getting along normally. Well except Daryl and Shane. Daryl had moved pretty far from camp and never came down much. When ever I went to talk to him he was either gone hunting or just quiet. Shane moved a small tent a bit away from everyone, closer to Glenn and Andrea. I knew him and Andrea were a thing but he wouldn't look at me. Shane hadn't talked to me since the indecent at that barn almost eight days ago. Rick and Shane kept their distance as well and it was all starting to get really uneasy and annoying. On one hand I was still so mad at Shane but he was my brother and I felt guilty for some stupid reason that I didn't have his back.

One morning before everyone else had gotten up I heard the sound of chopping wood. I got out of my tent and threw a sweater on. I walked around until I found Shane hammering away at a pile of wood. I sighed as I walked around slowly. The sun was just coming up and the birds were already loud.

"A little early to be playing lumberjack don't you think?" I called out as I walked up behind him. I stopped a good distance and he looked over his shoulder.

"I guess." He turned back and continued to chop.

"So what we not going to talk? Like ever?" I asked not moving.

"What'ca wanna talk about?" he huffed.

"Anything?" I shrugged. "What happened at the barn, what you said about that kid, or just you."

"Me?" he laughed throwing the wood and axe to the ground.

When he turned I could see he was tired. "Yeah you. Why don't we talk about what is going on with you?"

"There is nothing going on with me." He shrugged. I shook my head.

"Really? Becasue my big brother, the Shane I knew would never throw his sister to the ground like you did. My brother would never go after his best friends wife, and my brother would never not notice I was missing." I raised my eyes brows.

"Your brother huh?" He rolled his eyes. "You saying I'm not your brother." He laughed.

"When I took off after Sophia you were but when I got back..." I paused. "I have no idea what the hell is going on with you but maybe if you just talk to me." I offered and he sighed. "Shane, you've changed and not in a good way." I paused and he just shook his head. "Well I can see this was pointless so I'll just go back to being just another member of the group." I shrugged.

I started walking away when Shane spoke up. "I'm sorry." His voice was low and when I turned his eyes were down.

"What?" I asked.

Shane took a deep breath and walked up to me. "I said I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Rick or Lori. Your not just a member of the group." he sighed. "Your all I got left and I don't know what to do." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not the same."

"No shit." I laughed just trying to ease up the topic. Shane looked up and smiled. That was the first time I seen him smile since I got back.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed.

"I know." I smiled. I know I should be mad at him and start yelling but, somewhere my brother is still there. I can see it when he smiles. My big brother is still there.

"Can we just..."

"Forget what happened?" I finished his sentence. He nodded. I answered him with a hug. When Shane hugged me back it was the first time in a while I was no longer afraid of him.

"Shane!" Rick called out from the camp.

"Can you just promise me one thing?" I asked Shane before me started to walk to Rick.

"Sure." he sighed.

"Promise me you will not to get yourself killed." He looked at me. "You keep going down this path I don't want to see what happens. Shane I don't want to burry you." I sighed.

"Hey." He stopped me. "Did I make that promise our first night out of Atlanta?" he laughed.

"Yes but I need to heard you say it again."

"Alright I promise." He smiled kindly and started to walk up the hill first.

Even though I was against it Rick and Shane took off to let Randell go. They both knew it was the only option other than killing him. I sighed as they drove off and I made myself useful. I was going to help Patricia bring water to the horses when Jack came running.

"Hey Juliet?" He asked and I turned. "I was wondering something..."

"What?" I asked.

"Well you know that kid your friends took out to town?" I nodded. "Well I think I've seen him before."

"Where?" I asked.

Jack looked down. "Same place I met those guys." he sighed.

"The two guys from the church?" I asked quickly. Jack nodded. "Were they friends? Were they from the same group?"

"What group?" I heard Daryl's voice come up from behind Jack. I looked up and he was standing just behind him and I swallowed hard.

Jack turned quickly. "That guy is from a bigger group around town. Same group the two guys I was with." He answered Daryl. "and they aren't the only one that r-"

"OK!" I jumped forward and covered Jack's mouth. "I think we get it." I laughed nervously. "I'll make sure to tell Rick and Shane when they get back."

"You guys talkin' now?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." I sighed with a small smile. Daryl just nodded "I'm gonna go talk to Hershel. I'll see you around." I just about ran from them. I had heard that Beth had collapsed before Hershel and I took off so I wanted to make sure she as okay and get away from that conversation.


	26. Chapter 26

Daryl watched as Juliet practically ran from the conversation. "hey kid." he called after Jack. "What were you gonna say about that group."

"Just that they aren't good guys. Among stealing, and killing they..." he paused and looked in Juliet's direction as she disappeared in the house. "They take advantage of weaker people." Jack couldn't look Daryl in the eye.

Daryl suddenly felt both uncomfortable and sorry. Jack took off after he had told his story and Daryl couldn't believe how much of a beating one women could take and still be standing. If Daryl didn't know any better he would say he was growing to like Juliet way more than anyone else and that the true reason he stayed with this group was because he felt the need to find her and protect her. But of course Daryl would never in a million years say that out loud. He went on with his day avoiding everyone and his mind couldn't shake all the questions he had. He didn't see Juliet again till after dark.

* * *

When I walked in the house Lori and Andrea were arguing and everything Andrea was saying was making me smile. Insulting Lori had always been amusing but this was awesome. Lori was on Andrea's back about her role and not picking up on laundry. I agreed with everything Andrea had said about Lori taking things for granted. Sure I had made my peace with all her annoying crap but what she said to me the other day will never go away.

"You go in there and tell that little girl everything is going to be alright. She'll get a Husband, kid, baby..." Andrea paused. "Boyfriend." I shook my head with a smile. "She just has to look on the bright side." Andrea said and then walked out toward me.

Lori huffed and took food up to Beth as Andrea walked toward me. I jumped in front of her before she could leave and she looked pissed. "I love you." I smiled and Andrea just looked confused. "Thank you so much." I hugged her and she understood what I was saying. Andrea smiled and walked out of the house. Wait what Baby?

I shrugged then headed up stairs trying to contain my smile when I knocked lightly on Beth's door. She was laying down and Lori and Maggie were just waiting for her to snap out of her sadness. "hey." Maggie smiled at me.

"If you two want I could stay with her." I shrugged. "You both looked pretty exhausted."

Maggie looked at her sister and sighed. "Alright." Maggie left. I looked to Lori and she did the same.

I walked into the room more before Beth even noticed I was there. I sat on a chair and just looked around the nice old-fashioned farm house bedroom. I let off a little laugh and Beth looked up. "It's amazing you still have your room... before all this I would have never missed my room or my own bed." I smiled and noticed Beth sitting up. She let off this small smirk and looked toward the food just sitting on the night stand. "My room was much darker than this when I was your age. White used to make me dizzy. I made fun of my mom all the time because she liked painting things egg-shell white just so she could correct people." I smiled and so did Beth. "Your dad build this house?" I asked.

"No my grandfather." She said quietly. "My dad ran away when he was a kid and didn't come back till he was a adult." She sighed slowly reaching for the plate.

"I ran away a lot as a kid." I said looking down. "Never missed my house until it was to late to go back." I sighed looking around at the clean windows and pictures on top the drawers. "But you know your lucky." I smiled over at her noticing she was eating. "Big sister, Dad, cousin and boyfriend looking out for you." I smiled and she did too. "It's nice to have people to care about." I added.

"You saved Jack." She spoke up.

"Well more like he saved me." I smiled.

"Either way. My daddy is very grateful." She nodded.

I smiled. For the next few hours just before the sun went down I stayed with Beth and kept her company. I didn't treat her like a child. I didn't yell at her. and I didn't try to talk her out of killing herself. She talked a lot about leaving on her own tears and I just listened. I got Beth to eat and talk. I was doing pretty good. I even got her to laugh once.

When the sun started to set Beth and I had managed to develop and understanding and friendship. Lori and Maggie came knocking and were surprised to see the plate empty and a small smirk.

"Can I talk to you." Lori asked as Maggi took my place.

"Sure." I stopped at the door and looked to Beth. "Get some rest kiddo you'll be okay." I smiled and she nodded.

Lori was waiting for me outside. She was pacing on the porch tapping her fingers on her arms. When I got to her she looked at me. " You talked her out of it?" She asked hopeful.

"No?" I shook my head. "Lori you can't talk someone out of killing themselves." I laughed at her as I was about to walk away I heard her huff. "What?" I asked.

"You think this is a joke! She is Eighteen. You couldn't have given her some advice or something?"

"Lori seriously, you can't talk someone out of it. She is old enough to know what she wants. Just don't put this on me." i shook my head.

"Oh right because you never take responsibility for anything." She laughed as I turned.

"Ok what is your problem? Ever since I got back you have chewed me out for no reason... what did I do?" I asked with a shrug. Lori said nothing. "If you have something to say to me say it now." I said. She just looked at me. Lori never spoke when anyone called her out on it. "Look I know you don't like me and frankly Im not your biggest fan either but what ever it is you think I did..." I sighed. "Let it go. Because I don't care." I shrugged. She looked shocked as she stormed back into the house. I shook my head at the emotional women why was she like that? I didn't know what to do know. I headed toward camp and was worried. About Rick and Shane. Just as I was about to sit back down near the fire their car pulled in and I ran to make sure they were okay.

They were covered in blood and said nothing to each other. "Should put Randell back in the barn." Rick said to Shane without looking at him. Shane huffed rolling his eyes. He walked to the back of the truck and pulled a struggling Randell out. As Shane I walked next to him.

"What happened? Why is he back here?" I asked.

"He knows Maggie. He knows were we are. Rick wants to take a night to figure out what to do." he huffed.

"And your face?" I asked trying to whip some of the blood but he yanked his head away.

"I'm fine. Ran into a few walkers." He said opening the door and throwing the kid down. He cried and begged to be let go but Shane just yelled for him to shut up. "We'll deal with him tomorrow." Shane locked the door behind him.

"Are you sure everything is okay with you and Rick?" I asked.

"Oh yeah he had a nice little speech prepared."

"A speech?" I asked.

"How I should stick to protecting you and leave his family alone. How I should worry about myself and you not the baby..."

"What baby?" I asked stopping him.

"Lori's." He shook his head like I was supposed to know.

"Lori is pregnant?!" I almost yelled. "It's Rick's right?" I asked and Shane looked away. "Right."

"That's what they are saying."

"Good." I said and he looked angry. "Shane no offence your not dad material... at least not right now." I tried to put it lightly as we neared camp.

"Oh what do you know!" he waved with a yell. "You have any kids that I don't know about! Don't think so!" Why was he so mad. "Just leave it be Juliet! This isn't your concern."

"But Shane I-"

"Just!" He paused in front of his tent. "Shut up." He sighed rolling his eyes and disappeared into his tent.

"Shane?" I called for him but he didn't answer.

What the hell did I do? I was just pointing out what he knew damn well was true. Did Rick say or do something while they were gone? I wanted to know what happened on that trip and when I saw Rick coming to his tent I ran over. "Not now Juliet." It was like he knew I was going to question him. "Long day..." He sighed.

"But Rick I just-"

"Juliet." he turned to me and sighed. "It's nothing." Again like he knew what I was going to ask. "Now you should get some rest." he said lightly hugging me then heading into his tent too.

I guess my questions would not be answered tonight. I sighed. Now what. No one seemed to want to listen to me and I was tired of feeling like a kid. I looked around at everyone slowly heading to sleep. Our fire was dying but I noticed over the hill Daryl's fire was still going. Maybe he would talk to me.

As I made my way up I didn't see him. All I saw was a fire and a line of squirrels. Then I saw the necklace of walker ears everyone had talked about. I walked over and looked at it. I smiled. It was the kinda thing that was gross but funny.

"What are you doing up here?" He came out of no where. I jumped and turned and he was standing by the fire taking his crossbow off his back.

"Nothing I just came to talk to you." I said out a breath.

"Why?" He squinted his eyes like I was lying. "Carol send you?" he asked.

"No? Shane and Rick just-"

"Why don't you solve your own family problems." He huffed.

"Okay did I miss something?" I asked so confused. "What the hell happened while I was with Beth?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head.

"Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me?" I asked with a sigh. "Honestly did I do something wrong?" I asked. Daryl looked at me just as confused. "I sit with Beth all day, get her out of bed and talking. but Lori flips out on me about the stupidest thing. Shane and Rick go to release the kid I tried to save and come back all beat up. I try to talk to Shane he yells at me and storms off and Rick won't even listen to me..." I said all in one breath. "And now your yelling at me." I sighed and Daryl just narrowed his eyes. "Am I really that much of an inconvenience to everyone?" I smiled a bit. Daryl didn't say anything and I just looked around. "Well okay then." I shrugged and looked away as I started to walk away.

"You came all the way up here to talk to me?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah but no big deal. I'll just um.. I'll just go and-"

"Carol didn't send you?" He was still confused.

"No. Why would she?" I asked.

"She's been checking up on me like I'm a child." He huffed sitting down.

"I don't think she thinks you're a child." I sighed noticing how he wasn't yelling. "She's just worried." I smiled.

"Why? I ain't her damn problem." He said throwing some wood onto his fire.

"Your no one's problem Daryl." I laughed a bit. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on what do you expect?" I asked. "You became invested in the group and then you just pick up and move away from everyone?" I asked. "She is just making sure you don't do something stupid like leave." I said as I sat next to him. "Hell I'm even surprised your still here." I said and he huffed.

"You and me both."

"Well then why are you?" I asked. "You and Merle had solid plans to leave before we all left for Atlanta. You were supposed to leave the night he came back from the city. Of course you would have taken all our supplies but you would have been gone way before the sun even came up." Daryl just stared at me.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked.

"Just cause I didn't talk doesn't mean I didn't listen." I smiled. "Plus I would have had to stop you."

"Yeah right." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. If you and Merle were going to leave I was going to do everything I could to get you to stay." I laughed. "Granted all I had were big eyes and a pout." I heard him laugh a bit. "But I don't know if that would have worked."

"On Merle? Oh yeah." Daryl smirked a bit. "Why would you want us to stay?"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed I kinda like you two. Sure Merle had a loud mouth and wasn't always friendly, and you were quiet and just caught us food, but hey I got a soft spot for tough guys." I laughed nudging him a bit. "But then Merle was gone and I was so sure you would have taken off back at the highway. Then I saw you looking for Sophia and I." I smiled.

"Shocked? Surprised?" he asked.

"Happy." I corrected him. "I was glad you had stayed. We are only as strong as the people we survive with." I added.

"Sound like your brother."

"Yeah well it's true. And you make us stronger. Maybe you don't see it but your kinda important." I smiled. "That's why Carol checks up on you. Whether you like it or not your kinda one of us. Part of this really messed up family." I laughed and Daryl sighed.

I sat with Daryl for a bit before he started to talk again. "You got Beth talkin'?" he asked.

"Even got her to eat." I smiled. "But apparently I didn't do enough." I rolled my eyes.

"Says who?" he asked.

"Lori." I sighed. "According to her I should have used my vast amount of knowledge to talk her out of cutting her wrists and killing herself." I sighed. "Like anyone can actually do that."

"Vast amount of knowledge?" Daryl asked. "You talk a lot of people out of jumping?" he asked.

"No." I said and he waited for me to continue. "Lori just thinks because I know how it feels to be that low." I paused. "Wow over share." I laughed it off. Daryl looked away but it looked like he knew what I was talking about. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You always that talkative?" he asked.

"Um no actually." I laughed. "Guess you are just easy to talk to." I smiled. Daryl looked over at me shocked and confused. "What?" I asked thinking I did something wrong.

"Why the hell are you so nice to me?" He asked squinting. "Even back in Atlanta when no one else could stand me and my brother." He paused. "To everyone else I'm just the redneck that can hunt but you..." He paused. "You don't look at me like they do."

I had no idea what to sat to that. Daryl had always been kind to me and plus he saved my ass a million times. "What can I say. I got a soft spot for tough guys." I nudged him.

"You said that already." He said still not believing me.

"Ugh fine." I sighed. "I'm not like Shane. I can't kick down doors and kill walkers with one shot. I'm not brave, I can't track my own path, I can't save people, and I sure as hell can't do anything right around here." I laughed. "Everyone looks to me because I'm Shane's sister. I'm supposed to know what to do when he isn't around and if something happens I get blamed. Sure I can talk a lot and maybe get myself out of certain situations but I never have to explain myself to you." Daryl looked confused. "All my life people have told me right from wrong and I had always managed to screw up one way or another. I've always had to explain myself and I'm always scared." I looked down. "Call it cheesy or weird or what ever but honestly when I'm around you I'm not scared. Even back in Atlanta I was never scared of you and Merle."

"That..." He paused after I finished. "That is the craziest thing I have ever heard."

I smiled. " I know right." I laughed and he smirked too. It was quiet again for a second before I turned to him. "Hey Daryl?" I asked and he looked to me. "Can you promise me something?"

"Never one for promises." he shook his head.

"Well humour me." I said and he shrugged. "Promise you won't pull away or you know sneak off into the night and never come back." I said and he sighed.

"Sure whatever you say princess." He rolled his eyes and smirked too.

"Thank you." I said leaning in and kissing his cheek. When I pulled away he looked forward and again uncomfortable. I smiled at him and stood. "Well you have a good night." I said and turned. I walked back to my tent and when I laid down I didn't have trouble falling asleep. I have no idea why it made me so happy that Daryl had promised to stay. Well that's a lie. I knew damn well why it made me happy. I'm the dumb ass who gets a crush in the middle of the end of the world.


	27. Chapter 27

When morning came everyone was around the fire. I woke slowly and joined Glenn for breakfast. Him and I chatted a bit before Rick walked over and pulled me aside. He looked down and around before he even spoke. "Look Juliet about what I said last night."

"It's fine Rick." I smiled. "What happens between you and Shane is your business not mine." I sighed.

"What did he tell you?" Rick asked in a suspicious tone.

" That you guys went to sent Randell free but he already knew where we were so you brought him back. Only you got ambushed by some walkers... why?" I asked.

"He tell you anything else?" Rick asked.

"No just that you two spoke about him keeping his distance and taking care of himself." I said crossing my arms. "Why is there more?" Rick looked past me and started to walk away. "Rick..."

"So what we gonna do man?" Shane came up and joined the group.

"Whats the plan? We gonna keep him here?" Lori asked. "We would all feel better if we knew."

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked.

"We'll know soon enough." Rick said.

"Soon enough?" I asked and Rick and Shane looked to me then looked up at Daryl who had just joined. He looked at Rick and sighed.

"Your boy there's got a gang." He spoke up. "Thirty men, heavy artillery and they aren't looking to make friends." He said looking around. I looked Daryl over and noticed his hands. Bloody knuckles and I shook my head. They used him to beat answers out of Randell. "They roll through here..." he paused looking to Rick. " Our men our dead." he said then his eyes dropped to me. " and our women are gonna wish they were." He said then looked away.

"What did you do?" Carol asked and Daryl looked to his hands.

"We had a little chat." He answered her.

I shook my head and Daryl walked around me. "Seriously?" I asked looking to Rick.

"Look no one go near this guy." Rick said looking at me.

"Rick what are you gonna do?" Lori asked and Shane stood straight.

"We have no choice. He's a threat." My mouth dropped. They were just gonna kill this kid. "So we have to eliminate the threat." He sighed.

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale spoke up.

"It's settled." Rick said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked with a laugh.

"We'll do it today." he started to walk.

"Who's we Rick?" I asked and he stopped. "You gonna put a bullet in his head?" I asked and he shook his head. I didn't want to believe Rick could just kill someone just like that.

I stood there as Rick took off and Dale followed him. I knew that Dale was going to be against this and even though the kid was part of a bigger group I was against it too. Everyone seemed to go off in their own way and I just stood there and looked back to Carol and Daryl. Carol looked pissed and Daryl well he looked pissed and somewhat ashamed.

"How long were you in there?" I asked and he looked up. "How long did you..." I didn't even wanna finish the sentence. I couldn't even believe Daryl had done something like that. "How long?" I asked.

"An hour, give or take." he shrugged.

"Shane or Rick?" I asked. "Who asked you?" I turned and he sighed.

"Rick." I shook my head. I sighed and headed toward the barn where they were keeping Randell. "Juliet. What are you doing?" Daryl followed me to the door.

"Me and him are gonna have a chat. But I'm actually gonna talk." I shot back reaching for the lock.

"No." He said stepping in my way.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's dangerous."

"He is handcuffed." I shook my head.

I tried to step around Daryl but he blocked me again. " Yesterday you said you liked the fact you didn't need to explain yourself." He said. "Same goes for me." He said looking down at me. It was like he was trying to protect me from the kid.

I didn't know what to say. I was going to argue but then Andrea came around. "Hey. What'ca guys doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." Daryl and I answered at the same time. Daryl nodded to me then started to walk off.

"What was all that about?" Andrea asked.

"Uh Nothing." I smiled over at her. "What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Dale asked me to watch over the kid."

"So Shane wouldn't kill him first?" I asked with a smile. She looked down. "Don't worry. I know Shane doesn't like the fact Randell is still here and well he's Shane." I shrugged. "You know how rilled up he can get." I nodded.

I started to walk away. "You know you really helped Beth yesterday." She called out. "I talked to her and she said you were helpful." She smiled.

"She still try to kill herself?" I asked.

"Yes, but she is fine now. She knows she wants to live." Andrea smiled.

"Good." I nodded and headed on my way. As I made my way back up to camp I noticed Carl sitting alone. I went to talk to him and I spent most of the day with him. I knew the group was going to reconvene at sunset to decide the kids life. I had watched as Dale made his rounds leaving me for last.

"You don't have to make a big speech." I smiled. "I'm already on your side."

"Really?" he looked over joyed.

"Yes really." I smiled.

As the sun went down I made my way to the house with Dale and Carl. Lori told Carl to go upstairs with Beth, Jimmy and Jack while we all talked. He wanted to stay but his mother and father were very strict. I sat next to Glenn on the piano stool. He was the one to speak first.

"So how do we do this? Jut take a vote?" he asked quietly looking my way then up to Rick.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked standing next to Dale who looked very worried.

"Majority rules." Lori corrected.

"Let's just see where everybody stands then we can talk through the options." Rick said looking around.

"The way I see it. Only one way to move forward." Shane said looking at Rick.

"Yeah we all know how you see it Shane." I said looking up to him.

"Killing him right?" Dale said as Shane's gaze stuck to me. "Why even bother taking a vote, it's clear which way the winds blowing." Dale shook his head.

"If people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick said.

"Well It's a small group. Maybe just Juliet, Glenn and me." Dale sighed and I could feel more than one pair of eyes on me.

Glenn was quiet and looked nervous. "I think you're pretty much right about everything." He sighed. I could tell Glenn felt guilty. "All the time but this..."

"They got you scared..." Dale started.

"Dale." I tried to calm him down. Jumping on Glenn was not going to get his point across.

"He's not one of us." Glenn said. "And we've lost to many people already." He sighed.

Dale looked worried. His hat was bundled in his hands. I could tell he was trying really hard not to freak out. "How about you? You okay with this?" He asked Hershel and Maggie.

Hershel said nothing. "Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie asked.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl sighed crossing his arms. he was right but even if we killed him with Lori's situation we already had another mouth to feed.

"May be a lean winter." Hershel said.

"We could ration better." Lori spoke up.

"Give him a chance to prove himself." Dale said.

"We could put him to work?" Glenn started.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick shook his head.

"Then put an escort on him." Maggie offered.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked.

"I will." I spoke up and stood. "He's just a kid. How much damage could he do if we are watching?"

"No." Rick shook his head. "I don't think any of us..." he looked to me. "You should not be walking around with him." Rick said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." Lori answered.

"Well we can't exactly chain him up and sentence him to hard labour Lori." I added and she sighed.

"Juliet is right." Andrea agreed.

"Alright. Say we let him join us." Shane said looking at me. "Maybe he's helpful maybe he's nice..." He smiled. " You know you got a thing for the nice ones right?" He shook his head at me and I just stared at him. "We let our guard down, and he runs off or brings back his thirty men." he said standing straight still looking at me. "What you gonna do about that then?" he asked looking at me like I was the enemy. I don't know what happened between yesterday morning and now but again Shane was not acting like my brother. But I was actually on his side.

I just started at him. "So the answer is to kill him. For a crime he may not even commit." Dale broke my eye contact with Shane. "If we do this. We're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead and there is no civilization." Dale sighed.

"Oh my God." Shane sighed and looked away leaning against the fire place rubbing his head.

"Shane." I said quietly and he shook his head.

"Can you drive him further out?" Hershel asked. "Leave him like you planned."

"You barely came back this time. Lori said and I agreed.

"We can't keep putting our own people at risk." I said looking to Rick.

"If you go through with it." Patricia spoke up. "How would you do it?" She asked. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him. Snap his neck." Shane shrugged.

"That's barbaric." I shook my head.

"I thought about that." Rick said and I was surprised. "Shooting may be more humane" He sighed. I stood there my mouth hung open. I couldn't believe people were already talking about it. Sure he was dangerous but killing him couldn't be the way.

"Humane?" I laughed. No one seemed to hear me but Dale.

"What do we do about the body?" T-Dog asked.

"Wait. You're talking about it like it's already decided." Dale sighed.

"We've been talking all day. We're just going round in circles. You just wanna go around again?" Daryl sighed.

I looked over to him and I just shook my head. I was about to say something. " This is a young man's life." Dale cut me off. "And it is worth more then a five minute conversation." he said sounding more upset then anyone. "This is what we've come to? We kill someone because we don't know what else to do with him?" Dale shook his head. "You saved him!" He looked to me. "Now look at us. He's been tortured he's gonna be executed." Dale was breathing heavily. "how are we any better than those people we are so afraid of?" he asked.

"Dale." I said looking over to him. "We are different. Trust me, but you know either way he may-"

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane cut me off.

"No Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned." Rick said. "We have a responsibility"

"So whats the solution then?" Andrea sighed.

"Let him finish." Lori and I both said.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could but-"

"Stop." Rick cut Andrea off.

"Then let's work on it!" Dale yelled.

"Alright-" Things were getting out of hand quickly.

"Stop it." Carol finally spoke up. We all looked to her. "Just stop it. I'm sick of all the fighting." She sighed. " I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this." She was right. "Please decide one of you both of you. But leave me out." She sighed.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself... there's no difference." Dale said.

"Dale." I snapped. I looked to him with shock. How could he say that. "That's enough." I said shaking my head. "All of you." I shook my head. "That kid isn't even 20. He was left behind by his group and it's been two weeks. They have moved on." I said looking around. "They may not be the greatest bunch of people-"

Shane laughed. "Greatest bunch of people?" he asked. "Is that what you call murders and rapists." He said eyeing me up and down. Everyone seemed to look at me and I clenched my fists. "Hell two of his men trapped you in a church. We should just do what Jack did." He said. "But I guess he only stepped in after they were finished."

"Shane." I tried to whisper and Lori snapped. Everyone's eyes were on me and I could feel the concern and anger.

"This isn't about that.." I spoke quietly.

"Really? So if those two men where in Randell's place instead, you wouldn't stomp over and shoot them yourself?" He asked. "Huh?"

"Shane. Jesus back off man." Glenn stood up and sighed.

I just stared at my brother with horror. Again how could he talk to me like that in front of everyone. Right now I hated him but he did have a point. "You once said we don't kill the living." Dale pleaded.

"That was before the living tried to kill us." Rick sighed.

Dale continued to plead with the group. My stare was so focused on Shane and he just stared back at me. I wanted to punch his head in. I was so angry I didn't even hear Dale until his last "Please." I looked over and could see the tears in his eyes. "Isn't there anyone else who is gonna stand with me?" he asked.

It was quiet for a second. "He is right." Andrea spoke up. " We should try to find another way." She smiled at him then looked to us.

"Anybody else?" Rick asked looking around and of course no one spoke. I sighed looking at Dale. He was heart broken and so was I. I couldn't believe we were actually just gonna kill the kid. I sighed looking down.

"Are you all gonna watch too?" Dale laughed shaking his head at us. "No you'll all go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget we're slaughtering a human being." He sighed. "I won't be a part of it." he shook his head.

He headed for the door and I stepped forward. " Dale.." he put a hand up to stop me.

He looked at me and shook his head. He turned toward Daryl and put a hand on his shoulder. "This group is broken." He said and Daryl looked at him. When Dale walked away I looked to Daryl and he looked at me. We both sighed and everyone was quiet.

I looked to Rick and he looked down. I knew he didn't want to do this either. I walked up to him and was so angry I narrowed my eyes. "Just make it quick and get it over with." I said shaking my head at him. I headed for the door and didn't even stop when Daryl looked to me.

After I slammed the door behind me I heard it open and close again. " Juliet?" Shane called out.

"Go away Shane."I said heading behind the bar and for the tree line again. he continued to follow me.

"Juliet just let me talk to you!"

"Don't you have someone to execute?" I shot back before he reached out and grabbed my arm spinning me around quickly.

"Juliet. Just hear me out!" He yelled.

"No Shane. I don't care what you have to say and honestly I give up." I shrugged. I tried to walk away but his grip was strong. "Shane let me go now." I ordered.

"Not until you talk to me." He said.

"Let. Me. Go." I said once again but he didn't. That's when all my anger came bubbling over. I stepped forward and stomped on his foot. He let go quickly and I jumped at him. "How could you talk to me like that in front of everyone! Why do you have to be so stubborn! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut!" I yelled as I jumped on his back and stared punching and slapping. I couldn't control my yelling or my tears.

Shane managed to get me off him and he pushed me away. I was breathing deeply and my eyes were so full of tears I could barely see where I was. I jumped at him again only to be held into him. Shane placed his arms around me gently as I lightly punched his chest.

"Why..." I kept asking as the sun went down. Shane held me in his hug until I stopped crying. My eyes were still red and my cheeks still puffy but I couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm so sorry. I was just trying to get you on my side. I am trying to protect you." he said quietly. "Juliet these guys he knows are dangerous. What the hell would I do if he ever go free and brought those guys back here. What would I do if something happened to you." He sighed and I looked up at him. "Rick was right. I gotta look out for you." he smiled a bit.

"Shane I-" I tried to talk but Shane shook his head and pulled me into one more hug. "You're my little sister, I love you and my responsibility. So please just let this be." he sighed.

I took a deep breath. "Love you too..." I sighed as he slowly let me go.

"Shane!" Rick called from the house.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and hide away in my tent. I can't sit around and wait." I sighed slowly walking away. I said nothing else as I passed Rick and Daryl. They both watched me walk up to my tent and get in. I sighed as I could hear Randell pleading from the barn. I couldn't think of a better place to get away then Daryl's site. I quickly walked over and started a small fire. I sat alone for a while trying to ignore what was going to happen. After about twenty minutes nothing had happened. I started to get worried but then the pissed off look of Daryl made me smile. When he saw me his moos changed.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I couldn't be that close to... what happened?" I asked.

"Carl." he said and I sighed. "Kid snuck out, wanted to watch." Daryl said looking around. "You made a fire?" he asked.

"Sorry I didn't know how long it would take. Plus I didn't think you should be alone after something like that." I sighed. He just shrugged. "I'm glad you didn't." I added.

"That was Rick's call." Daryl said walking over and sitting with me.

"You would have made a different one?" I asked.

"Guys like Randell... they aren't nice." he said looking over at me. "I guarantee you, what his group did, he did." He said with a sigh.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Jack." Daryl spoke up. "Kid said he was apart of everything those other guys did." he said looking away. "Couldn't risk letting him go and them coming back." he said.

"To protect the group or me?" I asked a bit confused at his wording.

"Same thing." He shrugged.

I smiled. I didn't know what else to say. I moved a bit closer and placed my head on his shoulder. Daryl sat still and was stiff for a second before I placed my hand on his. When he looked down to see my hand on his he relaxed. I could tell he was not used to having someone this close to him but right now he needed to know someone cared and was there for him.

That moment right there was one of the best since this whole thing started. We didn't have to worry about anything and nothing was wrong. Then like always that moment was short and ended badly. A loud cry of pain made up both jump up. Daryl grabbed his knife and took off toward the yell. I was close behind him. That was Dale's scream.

Daryl didn't even hesitate. I watched as he tackled the walker on top of Dale. He stabbed him in the head. I fell to my knees beside Dale and Daryl ran over to our sides. "Oh my god..." I sighed.

"Just hang in there buddy." Daryl said. "HEY! Help over here!"

"Rick! Hershel!" I yelled out grabbing Dale's hand. I tried to stop the bleeding but the hole in his stomach was to big. I just ended up with Dale's blood all over me. Once everyone joined us I was started to think there was no saving Dale. Rick begged Hershel to save him but we all knew.

"He's suffering." Andrea pointed out as I stood up and back up walking right into Daryl. I stayed close to him and he didn't even move until Rick pulled his gun. I sighed and stepped next to Daryl. I grabbed his arm quickly. He looked over at me and then walked over to Rick. I watched as Daryl took Rick's gun and knelt beside Dale.

"Sorry brother." Was all he said before a shot rang out and all that could be heard were the quiet weeps of Andrea, Carl, Lori and Carol. Once the sound had vanished we were all just standing around a now dead Dale. I looked up to see Rick holding his family, Daryl slowly getting up and Shane walking over to my side. Shane put an arm around me and I held on to him tightly.

Rick and Daryl covered Dale's body and placed it under the tree. Rick said in the morning he would dig a grave and we would have a ceremony. Shane didn't let me out of his sight for most of that night. Once Daryl had gotten Dale to the tree he disappeared to his camp site. No one knew what to do or say. I was still covered in Dale's blood and I was still shaking a bit. Slowly one by one everyone retired to their tents. Shane and I were last.

"We should get some sleep." he said standing up.

"Yeah. You go ahead. I'm just gonna stay up a bit." I sighed looking back to the fire.

"Juliet?" Shane asked. " You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled sadly. Shane sighed and went to his tent. I sat alone for about an hour before my mind started racing. Everything started to come at me and I started to freak out. Dale was gone, Randell was still in that barn, Shane and Rick are still not like they used to be and not to mention trying not to die. I didn't even know I was walking until I heard Daryl's voice.

"What do you want?" he huffed.

"What?" I jumped at his voice. I looked around and I had wondered up to his camp and I was confused.

"You come to make sure I ain't gone?" he smirked a bit.

"um... What?" I asked again. He looked up at me and noticed how confused I looked.

"You okay there Princess?" he asked and I looked at him. He stood up and made his way over.

"Um No... I mean yes." I snapped myself out of it. I smiled falsely.

"Then what you doin' up here?" he asked stopping in front of me.

"I... I don't know." I laughed a bit. "I didn't even know I was walking..." I said looking around. "I should probably..." I didn't know how to finish that setence.

"How bout you sit down." Daryl took me by the arm and led me down. I sat and I was still confused. What was happening to me?

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bother you. I was headed to bed but um..." said looking around.

"Hey?" Daryl waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped my head back to face him.

"I have Dale's blood on my shirt." I said quickly and my eyes got big. Daryl looked down and noticed my blood soaked shirt. "Why am I always covered in other people's blood?" I said without a breath.

"What's happening?" he asked in confusion.

I was breathing heavily and shaking my head. "I don't know. First we were trying to save one life and the next I'm trying to hold Dale's insides, inside. Why can't we have one normal day? That highway was supposed to be our saviour. But no.. Sophia had to run off and I had to go after her. I should have saved her not hid in that church, then those guys come in and then I wake up covered in their blood. Then the guys in the bar shooting at us." I wasn't breathing within statements and Daryl's eyes were getting wide and worried.

"Okay calm down." he tried to say.

"Dale. The least threatening person here. The only one who tries to do right by everyone and he gets ripped in two. What the hell? The we had to shoot him in the head. Of course that was hard for Rick, Shane would have done it but you step in and you looked so sad and... and..."

"Hey!" Daryl snapped his fingers in my face and grabbed my face in his hands. "You need to breathe girl." He said as I was breathing heavily and clutching his hands. His deep blue eyes just staring at me trying to get me to calm down. "Breathe." He said taking a deep breath himself. I did as I was told. "Okay are you done?" he asked and I nodded. "Good. Now just wait here." he said. he gently let go of my face and stood up heading for his tent. He came back with a shirt. "here. Don't need you flippin' out again." He said. I looked up at him. He nodded and turned his back.

I quickly tore my bloody shirt off and threw it into the fire. I pull Daryl's shirt on quickly. It was big but way better. "Daryl?" I asked and he looked over his shoulder. "Thank you." I smiled as he turned and looked down at me. Always odd seeing your clothes on someone else but I had a feeling Daryl had never had that problem.

"Yeah." He nodded taking a seat next to me. "So you come up here to have a panic attack?" He asked throwing grass into the fire.

"No." I shook my head. "I was headed back to my tent." I sighed.

"Yeah you said that." Daryl said. "Just before you..." He paused and looked over at me. I was just staring at the group confused and hurt. "You okay?" He asked.

I looked up at his concern and smirked a bit. "Yeah... I came up here to check on you." I smiled finally figuring out what I was doing up here.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean why?" I asked. "Daryl you just-" I paused. There had to be a better way of saying, you just shot Dale.

"Yeah I know what I did." He said seeming like he was just shaking it off. "Had to be done." He said his shoulders pushed back and looking away.

"Yea but-"

"No but." He stopped me. "Rick shouldn't have to do everything." Daryl said.

"Makes sense." I nodded. "In the morning Hershel is moving everyone into the house." I said and he looked up. "You are going to join us right?" I asked.

"I don't know." He sounded unsure. "After everything that's happened I think it's time that I-"

"No." I stopped him. "Come on you promised to stay. Plus after what you did there is no way I'm letting you leave. Rick won't allow it either." I said turning his way.

"Crowded house or open road? I think I'll take the open." He sighed looking away.

"Safety or miles of walkers?" I corrected him. "People who care or death?" I said too.

"People who care?" Daryl laughed. He stood up and started to head to his tent. "Trust me princess no one will miss me when I'm gone." He said as he was about to step into his tent.

"I would." I said and he stopped. "Carol would." I sighed trying to hide I said myself first.

"You'll both get over it." he rolled his eyes.

"No we won't." I shook my head. "You don't get to just wonder into someone's life, make them care and just... just leave." I sighed oddly feeling tears in my eyes. Why, I had no idea. I guess I was just scared Daryl would leave. "I don't want you to go." My voice broke a bit.

Daryl laughed as he turned. "And why is that?" he asked. "Because you're afraid to die? Because I seem to be the only one around when you need to be saved? Or are you just to scared to left with a group you don't even trust!" He yelled. Why did he always yell when I tried to stop him. "or is it cause you don't wanna be alone when this whole place goes to hell." He shook his head.

"No one wants to be alone." I added quietly.

"I do better on my own." He huffed at me.

"I'll just come after you." I said. Daryl turned and shook his head. "You leave I'll come looking for you. We both know none can make it alone anymore. You could die Daryl." I said.

"Why don't you worry about yourself instead!" he yelled.

"Because I can't just let you leave!" I finally yelled. "Incase you haven't noticed Daryl but I care about you a lot. Everyone else has excepted you into the group. Why can't you except us?" I asked with a sigh. Daryl was quiet. "Listen I know what it's like to be alone and think no one cares but someone does." I said walking closer. I couldn't let him leave.

"Someone being you?" He asked with a huff.

"Yes." I smiled a bit. "Daryl your strong, brave, and are willing to your life on the line for others." I sighed. "That's something this group, and this world needs in people." I sighed. He still looked pissed and now I had no idea how to convince him to stay. I sighed looking down and when he tried to turn his back I resorted to my last option. There was nothing I could say. Actions do speak louder than words I guess.


	28. Chapter 28

As Daryl turned his back I reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked down and slowly turned. Before he could even say something I looked up and grabbed his face. I pulled him into me and placed my lips on his quickly. He was stiff and when I pulled away he looked down confused.

"Please don't leave." I said taking a step back.

"Why did you just do that?" he stopped me. I was quiet. "Did you do that to stop me from leaving or you just really don't want me to go?" He asked quietly.

"There a difference?" I shrugged.

"Yes. That was either a really desperate move to stop your group from getting smaller or..." he said stepping forward quickly. He looked down at me. I could tell he didn't know how to phrase the other option and he was quiet. I was starting to think that was a bad idea until Daryl snaked his arms around my waist quickly pulling me in and kissed me roughly. I honestly didn't want to pull away but when he did I looked up at him.

"Was that just to get me to shut up?" I asked with a small smile. Daryl didn't answer he just pulled me in again and I was completely fine with it. His hands ran up my back to hold me closer and I ran a hand through his hair. His lips were a lot softer then you would think. With his arms holding me close he started to back toward his tent and I didn't even bother stopping him. Once we were inside he hovered over me kissing me. As he pushed forward and his hands ran up my sides I was starting to become very aware Daryl would see ever inch of how damaged I was.

My heart jumped a bit when his hand slipped under my shirt. I pulled away and grabbed his hand and he looked at me. My eyes were closed because I was afraid of seeing his confused look. I opened my eyes enough to watch as Daryl pushed away and sat up. When i sat up he turned his head my way.

He said nothing he just sighed then pulled his shirt over his head. "My father was a mean old drunk. Never did anything good in his life." Daryl said showing me his back. I wanted to cry. His back was covered in scars. It was like someone had beat him repeatedly with a whip or belt. Then he turned to face me and there were more on his chest.

I reached forward placing my hand over his chest. He kept his eyes down and my eyes just scanned him. For Daryl to share something like that with me made me feel more than important. I smiled and pushed myself over. I straddled Daryl sitting gently on his lap. He looked up when I put my hand on his cheek. "Well he did one good thing." I smiled kissing him gently.

The next morning I woke up with the sound of birds chirping and Daryl's heavy breathing. I smiled when I looked up to see his head lightly resting on the top of mine with his arm still around me. I tried not to wake him up but when I sat up to find my clothes he jumped awake. He sat up quickly with his fists ready to swing.

"Wooh stand down cowboy." I laughed putting my hands on his shoulders. His eyes opened and sighed when he saw me smile. He leaned forward rubbing his eyes as I slipped my jeans back on. When I pulled my shirt on and started for the door of the tent he spoke up.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I gotta go back to my tent before Shane finds out I'm not there." I smiled at him.

"And if he doesn't find you there?" Daryl asked.

"Then he will throw a fit start screaming for me, call the attention of the whole camp." I smiled looking at him. "Unless you want everyone to know I stayed in your tent then..."

"Ya yeah alright." He smirked.

"Don't forget Hershel is moving everyone in at noon." I said as I moved toward the door again. Daryl followed me outside once he found his pants. I was walking back to the group when I stopped and turned looking back to Daryl.

"What?" He grunted.

"Nothing." I walked back over quickly. I pushed up on my tip toes and kissed him. I don't think he even realized he was smiling when I pulled away. But I saw the smile and it made my day. I knew he watched me walk away and I was fine with it. I haven't felt this good in a long time and Daryl had everything to do with it.

When I made it back to camp Shane was just coming from his tent. "Morning." I smiled at him.

He looked at me funny. "Your awfully happy." He said crossing his arms.

"That a bad thing?" I asked.

"Well seeing as Dale died last night, thought you would be more somber." Shane huffed. Then I sighed. Just for a second I had forgotten about that.

"oh right." I sighed looking down. I looked up at Shane and noticed his face. "Holy crap." I stepped forward reaching for his badly bruised side.

"Don't." He grabbed my hands.

"Rick did that?"I asked in disbelief. "Shane what did you do?" I asked.

"Why do you assume it was my fault." He rolled his eyes.

"Because your Shane." I laughed. "What make fun of his momma or something?" I laughed heading to my tent.

"or something." Shane huffed walking away quickly. I rolled my eyes and changed into cleaner clothes.

When everyone was awake we all gather and buried Dale. Rick made a nice speech and everyone took a minute to honour Dale. Rick was going to make sure Randell was released and not hurt anymore, just like Dale wanted. I was happy with his decision.

"Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, and Daryl. Make a round and secure the fences." Rick said. Shane and Rick glared at each other for a minute then he started off toward the truck first. I watched as he walked away. I could tell he was pissed about something and I wanted to talk to him but Shane wasn't in any mood to talk. Before Daryl turned to follow the others he nodded toward me and I smiled.

"Juliet." Rick said and called me out of my stare as I watched the truck drive off.

"Yes?" I asked turning to him.

"Can you help Lori and Carl start packing things up. Hershel wants us in as soon as possible."

"Sure." I nodded walking over to Carl and Lori. "Rick?" I asked turning around as everyone else went about their business. Rick sighed looking at me. "What did Shane do to deserve the beating?" I asked.

"Can we talk about that later?" Rick asked.

"No. Just tell me please." I sighed. "I'm tired of you and Lori beating around the bush. Just come out and say it."

"Shane is dangerous." Lori snuck up behind me.

"Okay I know he has a temper but-"

"He tried to kill me." Rick said and my eyes snapped to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Threw a wrench the size of his arm at me." Rick said looking down. "Hows that for tellin' you how it is." he shook his head and walked by me.

I had no idea what to say. Did Shane really try to kill Rick? What the hell was the matter with him! I was so angry but had stuff to do. So I bit my lip and did as I was asked. They were gone for about two hours. And when they came back the first thing out of Shane's mouth was "So what we doing with the kid?" he huffed as Carl and I put things into the back of a truck going up to the house.

"Me and Daryl are gonna take him off site and cut him loose." I stopped what I was doing and looked over to my brother. I knew he wouldn't like that.

"Back to letting him go." Shane huffed. I walked over but kept my distance.

"It was the right thing in the first place." I said crossing my arms and looking over at Shane.

"Just poor execution." Rick said.

"That's a slight understatement." Shane shook his head.

"If you don't agree, this is what's happening. So swallow it." Rick said taking a step into Shane.

Shane shook his head. " Take Daryl as your wing man?" he laughed a bit. " Fine." Shane shrugged.

Rick nodded and walked away. I watched as Lori and Shane shared a look. I sighed. I had a feeling my good day was going to turn bad soon. I sighed as I help others load up trucks and move into the house. It was a long day and I still had this bad feeling hanging over my shoulders.

Shane disappeared to make a look out by the windmill and Daryl went to close off the window in the barn just in case. Everyone had a job and when I was finished with Shane and my stuff I went out to find him. The sun was warm but the wind was getting colder. I didn't even noticed Lori until she walked passed me. She looked upset and Shane was watching her walk away. I looked up to the barn where Daryl had his back turned. I wasn't all that pleased he and Rick were going to let Randell go but it had to be done.

I looked back to Shane to find him climbing the ladder again. "Shane?" I called out and he looked down.

"What?" He asked as he continued to work.

"Did you try to kill Rick?" I just came out and said what I wanted to know. His hammering stopped and he looked forward and didn't want to look at me. "Shane please talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about." He huffed as he started to bang his hammer again. I sighed.

"Shane just come down."

"No." Shane said. "I'm done talking." He rolled his eyes. I ran around the windmill and he finally looked down.

"No you're not done talking. That isn't an option." I said. "Shane!" I yelled and made him jump.

"Jesus Juliet." He said shaking his head. He stomped down the steps and walked over to me. "What? What do you want now? An explanation you won't like or just a lie?"

"I just want the freaking truth for once." I demanded.

"Why so you can judge me?" he laughed.

"Oh yeah cause you never judge me!" I laughed right back at him. "Seriously. Just out with it." I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Maybe if you spent more time sleeping and not with Dixon you wouldn't be so tired." He shot at me as he turned away.

"Oh your one to talk!" I yelled back running after him. "And frankly that isn't any of your concern."

"Just like what happened between me and Rick is none of yours." He shot back still walking away.

"You tried to kill him. Didn't you?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't want to believe it. The break in my voice made him stop.

Shane turned and looked at me. He could tell I was shocked and scared so he sighed. "I didn't try to kill him. We had an argument and led to a fight." Shane shrugged.

"Which ended when you threw a wrench at him?" I asked.

"Not my best moment but yeah." He said.

"Shane your scaring me and everyone else." I said after he was quiet. "You have no trouble executing a boy, you tried to kill Rick, and now you just seemed unstable." I sighed.

"Well everyone should mind their business." He shook his head.

"But Shane the group only works when we are all agreeing. And you disagreeing and getting into fights isn't making it work." I sighed not knowing how to make Shane see what he was doing.

"Yeah well I don't work well in a group."

"You could at least try." I sighed. "If we are going to make it out of this alive you need to start holding back on your stubborn nature and your anger. because that is just going to get you killed."

Shane looked around and sighed. He was quiet for a moment then he smiled. "We should leave."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"We don't fit into this group. We would do better on our own." Shane walked over.

"Shane no we can't just-"

"Why not? No one would miss me and I can make you're always safe. It's our best shot." He said placing his hands on my shoulders. "We should just go. Right now."

I had no idea what to say to that. Maybe for Shane leaving was a good idea but I didn't want to leave. These people were my friends. I sighed looking up to the barn where Daryl was working. He had stopped what he was doing and was looking over his shoulder. Like he was watching out for me incase Shane pushed me down again. I couldn't leave. I had made Daryl promise to stay. I smiled to Daryl when he turned to climb off the roof. He looked suspicious but then I looked to Shane.

"No." I shook my head. " We are staying. We need this group and they need us." I said.

"They don't need me." Shane huffed dropping his arms.

"I do." I smiled. "Come on your my big brother. You have gotten me out of some bad situations and it's time I returned the favour." I smiled. "I'm not letting you leave me alone." I nudged his shoulder. "If you just keep to yourself for a few days and start acting like a reasonable person everyone will forget about Randell once he is gone and forget about our stupid issues and move on." I smiled. "Okay?" I asked making him look at me.

"Fine." I knew Shane didn't like my answer but he dealt with it.

"Why don't we go back to the house see if Rick needs us to do anything before him and Daryl take off."

Shane laughed. "Our of all the people you choose to settle with Daryl." Shane rolled his eyes.

"For your information I didn't settle with Daryl." I punched his shoulder with a laugh. "Once you talk to people and get to know them, they are more than they look Shane." I shook my head. "And you shouldn't talk about settling." I rolled my eyes. "You pick who is convenient." I smirked.

"I'm a guy." He laughed. "The girl asks for it I just comply." he said. "You go back to the house. I gotta finish this."

"Don't you want help?" I asked.

"No." he shook his head. "Make sure everyone has what they need. I'll be fine."

"Alright." I smiled. Before I left I ran up to Shane and hugged him tightly. He seemed to hesitate at first but then squeezed me back tightly. He gave me a small smirk before I turned and walked away. That bad feeling that had grown over the day was now gone. I knew Shane would at least try to get along with Rick for my sake. Maybe everything would be fine from now on?


	29. Chapter 29

As the day slowly moved on Rick and Daryl chatted on the front porch, Lori and Andrea fixed up the living room, Carl kept close to me while me and Carol headed back to the old camp site just to make sure we didn't forget anything. I had spent most of the day around Carol and Glenn and they seemed worried and happy at the same time.

No one asked me about Shane and no one even mentioned him until later that night. It was nice to have a break from being on Shane watch. Carl asked me a whole bunch of random questions that didn't really have anything to do with anything. Rick had a talk with him about staying a kid for a little while longer and Carl was doing just that. I answered all his questions to the best of my ability and Carol just giggled at me.

"You know you are really good with kids. It's surprising you don't have any." She said as we were making our way back to the house. Rick and Daryl were leaving soon and he wanted everyone inside for the night.

"I'm actually terrible with kids. I'm just so used to Carl. Ever since he was a baby he seemed to be the only kid that liked me." I smiled and Carol giggled. "Plus I was never really fit to be a mother." I shrugged.

"Oh nonsense!" Carol exclaimed. "You would make a great mother!" She laughed.

"Yeah well I don't think that's really an option right now." I shrugged. "I admire Lori going through with having the baby I could never... bring something that innocent into this..." I sighed.

"Reasonable. But how are we supposed to rebuild our lifestyle if we just keep dying and no one is getting any older?" Carol asked.

"That's true." I shrugged. When we reached the house Daryl and T-Dog were talking by the truck. Daryl looked up and when he saw me a small smile curved just at the corner of his mouth. Carol kept walking inside and Carl ran in behind her. Rick was walking over to the truck and I knew I should talk to Rick before he left. I wanted to talk to Daryl but honestly had no idea what to say.

"You ready?" Rick asked looking to Daryl.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

"I'll go get the package." T-Dog sighed walking away.

"How far this time?" I asked walking over beside Rick.

"About 30 miles." Rick sighed.

"You'll lose the light." I pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Rick sighed. "You gonna tell me this is a bad idea too?" He asked as Daryl walked over.

"Oh I think it's an awful idea but it doesn't really matter what I think now does it." I smiled at Rick. "Either way you're gonna go out there." I sighed.

"Better than keeping him here locked up." Daryl said with a shrug.

"I guess." I smiled. It was quiet for a second. "Just for the love of god be safe." I finally smiled.

"Always." Rick and Daryl both nodded.

I smiled at both of them. I was about to walk away before I could T-Dog started yelling for Rick. "Guys!" He yelled waving his arms. Rick and Daryl exchanged looks and took off toward T-Dog. I was behind them. "He's gone." T-Dog said.

"What?" Daryl asked walking into the barn first.

"Wasn't he handcuffed?" I asked.

"Still locked." Daryl answered from inside.

"How did he get the door open?" Rick asked noticing the lock was still in tack.

Once everyone joined they all asked the same questions. I was looking around for Shane. He would have something to say about this but I couldn't find him. Everyone was in a bit of a panic. Then Shane's yell came from the trees.

"Rick!" He yelled stomping over.

"Jesus." I said noticing his bloody face. "Shane what happend?" I asked rushing over to him first.

"He's armed." Shane pushed by me. "He's got my gun."

"You okay?" Carl asked in worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." He shook his head as we both rejoined everyone. "Lil' bastard just snuck up on me and clocked me in the face." He said looking back to me.

"Damn." I sighed. I didn't think Randell was that strong.

"Alright! Hershel, T-Dog get everybody back in the house. Glenn Daryl come with us." Rick ordered.

"Juliet. Your gun?" Shane asked. I looked up noticing the odd looks I was getting from everyone. No one was supposed to be carrying but I was. I never gave up my gun to Hershel and Shane made sure I was armed all the time. I reached behind my belt and handed it to him.

"Just let him go! That was the plan wasn't it." Carol said looking between Rick and me.

"The plan was to let him go far from here. Not on my front step with a gun." Rick said walking away with Shane, Glenn and Daryl at his side.

"Don't go out there! You don't know what could happen!" Carol yelled. They hadn't past me yet but they were walking quickly and all ready for a fight.

"Carol's right." I said rushing to their sides. "It'll be dark soon." I was now pleading with them to just stay.

"Juliet get inside!" Rick said stopping me from walking any further.

Shane and Rick walked past me first. They didn't look back. Glenn walked by looking worried and nervous. Daryl was last to pass me and he looked at me. He stopped for a minute and I ran my hand down his arm. He smiled at me and then he followed the rest of them.

I really didn't want any of them out there. "Juliet!" Carl and Carol called from the house.

"Coming." I called back. I didn't started walking until I couldn't see any of the guys. I sighed and ran back to the house. Everyone kept busy but my head was racing with anything that could go wrong. If any of them got hurt it was be awful.

The sun was slowly going down and Lori asked me to make sure Carl stayed upstairs. He had a habbit of chasing after his dad during a crisis. I agreed and kept Carl company. He took my mind off what was going on for about an hour. "I'll be right back kiddo." I smiled at him and left the room. I was headed downstairs when I ran into Carol. "Hey." I stopped her. "Would you do me a favour and just keep an eye on Carl and Lori. Make sure they don't go after Rick." I smiled.

"I thought that's what you were doing?" She asked.

"Ya but I..." I paused. They've been gone too long. I gotta go find them. Please don't say anything. I'll be right back." I said and before Carol could convince me I made my way to the front door. Everyone was busy so no one noticed me leave. First I ran toward the barn but then a gun shot rang out so I ran toward that.

I was just about out of breath when I came to the source of the bang. I didn't understand at first. I came over the hill to find two dark figures. One hovering over the one who was on the ground. "YOU DID THIS! NOT ME!" Rick started to yell. As I jogged closer and closer my heart started to beat like crazy. "YOU DID THIS NOT ME!" Rick yelled again. Then I saw who he was talking to.

"no." My mouth barely moved before I took off. " Shane!" I called out. Rick jumped to his feet and looked my way. When I saw the terror on his face I was scared. I ran to Shane's side. He was coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. I pushed Rick out of my way when he tried to stop me. "Shane! No no." I said falling to my knees. I put his head on my lap and reached for the bleeding area. Right in the chest just inches from his heart. His eyes looked up at me and he looked scared. My eyes were now over flowing with tears. "Shane please." I begged. "Come on you're gonna be fine." His eyes slowly started to close.

"S..ss...ssooorry." He just whispered then his whole body caved and was heavy on my lap.

"No! Shane come on!" I shook him. " You promised you wouldn't leave me alone! You promises! Please Shane! no!" I screamed and tried shaking him awake. This couldn't be happening. Shane wasn't laying dead in my lap. No. I shook my head over and over before I completely collapsed over him.

"Juliet..." Rick whispered quietly. I just held Shane's body closer and closer. Only getting his blood on me. My eyes were stinging and I wouldn't move. I felt like the whole world just ended in that one moment. "Juliet?" Rick started to walk closer.

Then it all made sense. I knew exactly what had just happened. I whipped my head up and looked at Rick. My eyes squinting at him and anger running through every vein. I slowly let Shane got and stood slowly. Rick could see my anger but he didn't back up. He just tried to come closer.

"You son of a bitch." I chocked out. "How could you!" I finally yelled rushing to him and started to hit him. I was angry but I only managed to beat on Rick chest as he tried to wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." He said over and over. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. I had stopped hitting him and Rick still held me into him. I cried into his chest so unbelievably mad at him.

"DAD!" Carl yelled with a shaky voice. We both turned to him but my legs were weak and I fell to my knees again. I couldn't look back at Shane. Then I heard it. That horrid grunting and heavy breathing. I slowly looked up to see Shane rushing toward Rick. His back was turned so he didn't see but Carl did. His gun raised at his dad only aiming for my brother.

When the shot rang out and Shane fell I screamed again and rushed over to him. His skin was pale and now he had a hole in his head. My hands were shaking as I tried t unhook his 22 necklace. It was covered in his blood but it didn't matter. If Shane was really gone and I wasn't dreaming I needed something of his to remind me.

Rick once again walked over and took my by the shoulders. "We need to go." I tried to push him away through the tears but I wasn't as strong as I thought. Rick held me close to him as we slowly made our way back.

"What happened?" I demanded in a cracking voice.

* * *

Daryl and Glenn made their way back to the house as soon as they heard the first shot. When they got there everyone was quiet and looked to them. "Rick and Shane ain't back yet?" He looked around hoping to at least get answers or questions from Juliet. She wasn't around.

"No." Lori stood quickly.

"We heard a shot." Daryl said looking to her.

"Maybe they found Randell?" Lori asked.

"Naw we found him." Daryl said looking to Glenn then back to her.

"Back in the shed?" Patrica asked him.

"We was a walker." Daryl said and everyone looked confused.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked. He was still uncomfortable with that word but he used it anyway.

"Weird thing is, he wasn't bit." Glenn sighed.

"Neck was broke." Daryl finished.

"So he fought back?" Patrica asked again.

"Shane and Randell's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker. They were together." Daryl shook his head. He was still waiting for Juliet's questions but she had not come around yet.

"Would you please go back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what the hell is going on?" Lori begged. Daryl had no problem with going after them. It was Juliet's silence and lack of presence that made me worry.

"You got it." He nodded as he and Glenn headed for the door. Once he and he others stepped outside that idea was useless. There were hundreds of walkers headed their way. Spread out along the property. Daryl surveyed the land looking for anyone who wasn't dead.

Everyone was quiet. "Beth get the lights." Hershel commanded and her and Patrica turned the lights off.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea ran inside.

"Maybe they'll just pass us like the heard at the highway." Glenn was trying to think positive. "Should we just go inside?" he looked to Daryl.

"Unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about a heard that size will rip this place apart." They watched for a minute as the walkers got closer and closer.

"Carl's gone." Lori came running back out.

"What?" Daryl asked. How could one women lose that kid so many times?

"He was upstairs... Juliet was with him." Lori said.

"She went after Shane and Rick a while ago." Carol looked down.

"How long?" Daryl asked her.

"About half hour? She said she would be right back." Carol's voice now heavy with worry.

"Maybe he's just hiding?" Glenn offered.

"He was supposed to be upstairs and she was supposed to watch him! I'm not leaving without my boy." Lori's voice cracking.

"We're not. We're gonna find him." Carol said as they both rushed into the house.

Daryl kept his eyes on the heard. Now he had to worry about getting these people out of here, Rick and Shane, and now Juliet. She was just supposed to stay inside. For once she could have listened. He was hiding his worry but he was nervous. What if they all made it to safety and she didn't. There was nothing else keeping Daryl around. Glenn had said something to Maggie as she handed him a gun. Was Hershel really going to try to save this farm that was lost the minute he saw all those walkers.

"You gonna shot' em all?" Daryl asked not believing.

"You can leave if you want." Hershel said back.

"Take em' all on?" Daryl asked again.

"We have guns and we have cars."

"Kill as many as we can." Andrea agreed. Man the people didn't know when to give up. "Use the cars to lead the rest off the farm.

"You serious?" Daryl asked looking at her and the rest.

"This is my farm..." Hershel loaded his weapon. " And I'll die here." He locked it and walked away.

"Alright. As good a night as any." Daryl sighed jumping over the rail and headed for his bike.

* * *

Rick never answered my question. He was quiet as he led me and Carl away from Shane. I didn't want to leave my brother but before I had a chance to go back Rick was rushing up toward the barn. I looked around quickly noticing the walkers that had followed us. Not just a small group but a whole herd. Three times the size as the one on the highway. This made me panic a bit. Last time a heard attacked we lost Sophia and I got left behind for two weeks.

Rick started spreading gasoline everywhere. He threw his lighter to me and pushed Carl and I up the ladder. I waited till he led the walkers into the barn and was half way up the ladder before I lit the place on fire.

We looked out the raft of the barn to see the RV headed to us. Rick waved and yelled for Jimmy to come over and when he did he pushed me on the roof and Carl jumped behind me. I was there to catch Carl when he stumbled. Jimmy should have drove away but all we could hear was his screams.

"We gotta get down from here." I said jumping from the roof and killing tree walkers. I helped Carl down and Rick was right behind me. We ran for the house but somehow between getting Carl in front of me and keeping up with Rick, again I got separated then surrounded. I could hear other people yelling for help and when I ran to them they were either dead or gone.

I could heard the rev of Daryl's motor cycle but it sounded as like it was headed away. So I did all I could do. Run. I avoided the heard and ran for the trees. A few followed me but I outran them. I could still see the flaming barn from where I was and I sighed. I prayed everyone would be alright. I knew Rick, Carl and Hershel made it away and maybe Daryl but who knows who else got away.

I knew the first and closest place for everyone to go was the highway were we lost Sophia. I stopped twice, once to catch my breath and twice to kill the three walkers catching up to me. The sun was long gone even when the farm was attacked. As I ran it seemed to get darker and darker. I just hoped I was going the right way.

The sun was just trying to come up when I knew I was close. I kept running. I was so tired but I couldn't stop or they would all leave without me. Then I heard the voices. They were close but still a bit to run.

* * *

Daryl had led everyone he found back to the highway in hopes he would find Rick, Carl, Hershel and Juliet. When he pulled up and everyone reunited with their families he watched as Juliet was no where to be see.

"Where's the rest of us?" He asked looking to Rick.

"We're the only one who made it so far." Rick looked to him.

"Shane?" Lori was first to asked. Rick looked to her and said nothing. If Juliet was anywhere she would be with him. Rick just shook his head. Daryl felt his stomach twist.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me then I lost her." Carol sighed.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog sighed.

"Patrica?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too... I was holding on but they got to her." Beth sighed. "What about Jimmy?" She asked.

"He was in the RV, it was over run." Rick sighed looking her way.

"What about Juliet?" Carl asked pushing away from his mother. Carl looked to Daryl. "Dad you said she was with Daryl." Carl sounded heartbroken.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I was holding her hand and we were running and then I turned and she was gone." Carl said.

"Where is she?" Daryl asked and everyone looked to Rick.

"I don't know." His voice cracked a bit.

Daryl shook his head and jumped back on his bike. "I'm going back." He said.

"No." Rick stopped him.

Daryl looked up in an anger only Rick saw. "We can't just leave her." Daryl shook his head. "She went after you..."

" We don't even know if she is there." Lori sighed.

"She isn't there." Rick said and Daryl looked at him. "She's somewhere else or she's dead." Rick said. "No way to find her."

"We're not even gonna look for her?" Glenn asked. She was his friend to. He didn't wanna believe she was dead.

* * *

I was racing through the trees when I heard my name. Carl had asked for me. He sounded worried. Then Daryl said he was going back and I was touched he would go back for me. It actually brought a smile to my face. Then Lori said I wasn't at the farm then Rick spoke up.

"She isn't there. She's somewhere else or she's dead." He said. Oh jez thanks Rick. Such faith in me. I shook my head pushing through the bushes. "We gotta keep moving." He said.

"We're not even gonna look for her?" Glenn spoke up.

"We gotta keep moving." Rick said.

I had made it to the road as soon as Rick had said that. "Nice to know how easy it is for you to leave me behind." I spoke up walking out of the trees. Everyone looked to me with wide eyes.

"Juliet!" Carl yelled quietly and came running. I was both out of breath and tired but the joy in his face when he saw me made me smile a bit. He crashed into me and hugged m tightly.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled down at him.

"Thank god." Carol smiled as she walked over and hugged me too.

"Juliet what happened?" Glenn asked when Carol let me go.

I took a second to catch my breath. " Well you all saw what I saw. Walkers everywhere." I shrugged taking a deep breath. "Rick and Carl were headed to the house and I led the ones following away." I looked at Rick.

"Was Shane with you?" Lori walked over and pulled Carl close to her and away from me.

"No." I sighed still keeping eye contact with Rick. "Shane.. He uh didn't make it." I said looking away from everyone.

I watched as everyone looked down and away from me. "We should keep moving." Rick said. "There have been walkers crawling all over here."

"Head east?" T-Dog offered.

"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road the more walkers. More assholes like this one." Daryl said reaching for his crossbow. He aimed it my way and I looked behind me to see a walker making his way toward Carol and I. " I got em'." He said shooting off an arrow.

Daryl walked past me retrieving his arrow as everyone made their way to a vehicle. "Juliet come with us." Carl asked.

I noticed Rick looked my way. "Sorry buddy, I'm gonna go with Glenn and Maggie." I said and he sighed walking off with his mom and Dad. I was walking over to Glenn when I felt someone reach for my hand.

"You're comin' with me." Daryl's voice whispered in my ear before walking around me.

A small smile spread on my face when Daryl walked to his bike. Everyone started to take off and I walked over sitting behind Daryl. He started his bike and followed behind everyone. I started with my hands on his hips just trying not to fall off. Then as he made his way on the road I put my arms around his waist and sighed placing my head on his back. The thing that made me smile again was Daryl didn't tense up or eve move. I even felt his hand rest on mine for a minute.

We were riding for two hours before anything stopped up. Daryl had pulled in front to lead the other two cars and all I kept thinking about was Shane and how angry I was with Rick. I was pulled out of my daydream with the sound of a car horn. Daryl stopped and so did every one else. He stood and looked back to see Rick and everyone coming toward us. I got off his bike and stood away from the group.

"you out?" Daryl asked as Rick came closer.

"Runnin' on fumes." he sighed looking around.

"We can't stay here." Maggie said.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn said back.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning." Rick said looking around. It was like he was looking for a place to stay the night. Terrible idea.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

"I'm freezing." Carl sighed as his mom held him close. I looked over just as Rick handed him his jacket.

"We can build a fire." Lori stated. "yeah?" She looked to Daryl.

"If you go out looking for fire wood, stay close." he said reaching for his cross bow. "Only got so many arrows." he said. " How you doing on ammo?" he asked Rick.

"Not enough."

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." I had to laugh a bit at Maggie. That is the first time I had ever heard her swear and she was right.

"Watch your mouth." her daddy warned. "Everyone stop panicking. isten to Rick." Hershel said looking to everyone. I shook my head looking down.

"We'll set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll set out for some gas and supplies." Rick said having a close hold on a gun. It wasn't his gun either. It was the one I had given to Shane before they took off into the woods. I wanted to take that gun back from him and beat him with it but I didn't move. "We'll keep pushing on." He tried to reassure the group.

"Glenn and I can go now. We need gas." Maggie said.

"No we stay together." Rick hushed her. "God forbid something happens and people get stranded with out a car." He started to pace.

"We're stranded now." I said and he spun around and looked at me.

"We could at least look." Glenn added.

"I know it looks bad. We've all been through hell and worse." He looked at me. "But at least we found each other." He said tilting his head then looking to the others. "I wasn't sure. I really wasn't but we did." he said looking to his family. "We're together. We keep it that way." He said. "We'll find shelter somewhere. there's gotta be a place." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Rick look around." Glenn stepped forward. "Okay there's walkers everywhere, they're migrating or something." He sighed.

"No, there has to be a place. Not just where we hold up but were we fortify, hunker down. Pull ourselves together. Built a life for each other." He spoke in an angry tone. As much as I wanted to believe what Rick said I didn't. "We just have to find it."

"Even if we do find it. Think it's safe. We can never be sure for how long." Maggie was being real. "Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking it was safe."

"We won't make that mistake again." Hershel said. Either way I still agreed with Maggie.

"We'll make camp tonight." Rick said. "Over there." He pointed to what looked like just random walls sticking from the ground. "We'll leave at the break of day." He said.

"This look alright to you?" Carol walked over to Daryl. He didn't answer he just looked at her then down.

"What if walkers come through or another group like Randell's." Beth walked over to Rick. Her and her sister were the only ones being realistic. They were smarter then I ever gave them credit for.

"You know I found Randell." Daryl spoke up and Rick looked to him. "He had turned but he wasn't bit."

"Hows that possible?" Beth asked.

"What the hell happened?" Lori asked.

Daryl looked back to me then back at Rick. " Shane killed Randell. Just like he always wanted to." Everyone looked at me like I knew why.

"And then the heard got him?" Lori asked looking between me and Rick. I wanted to say something and Rick knew I was about to.

He was quiet for a minute and just as I was about to tell everyone his dirty little secret he dropped a bomb on all of us. "We're all infected." He said and everyone looked at him in shock and confusion.

"What?" Daryl asked taking a step back and in front of me. Like he was blocking me.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. What ever it is. We all carry it." He said looking at everyone but me.

He was quiet while everyone took it all in. It made sense why Shane had turned without being bit. It hurt more that knowing no matter what we would all end up like those things. I shook my head but I wasn't as shaken as others like Carol and Lori. She held Carl close to her and Carol looked between Daryl and Rick in shock.

"And you never said anything?" She was mad he never told us.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick asked as I played with Shane's necklace around my neck.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn was mad too.

"How could I know for sure? You saw how crazy that man was."

"That was not your call!" Glenn freaked.

"And he wasn't crazy." I spoke up. "You spend months alone underground see how stable you become." I shook my head at Rick. Jenner may have been off but he wasn't crazy.

"When I found out about the walkers in the barn I told for the good of everyone." Glenn said.

"Well I thought it best if people didn't know. " Rick answered looking at everyone. It was quiet as everyone just looked at him. Rick said nothing then started to walk away. He walked up the road to be apart from everyone. No one said anything as Lori started to follow her husband.

I was still standing away from the group until Carol looked like she was going to fall. "Oh God." She said to herself.

"hey." I walked over quickly to try to steady her. "You're alright." I said trying to get her to calm down. Then out of no where Carl came running and was holding onto my for dear life. "Carl you're alright too." I patted his back as Carol took a tight hold of my hand. I gave her a small smile. Truth was I was freaking out too but others weren't has good as holding back their emotions like I had become. Only reason I was still here was because of Daryl and Carl. I didn't want to leave them but deep down knew I had to or I would do something I would not be proud of.

While Lori talked to Rick everyone looked around. "I'm getting some fire wood." Daryl said.

"T-Dog go with him." I asked and he nodded. Daryl looked at me. Like I was sending a guard with him. "No one is going anywhere alone." I said to him and he walked off with T-Dog. Once they were gone and the group was quiet we all watched as Lori came stomping back. She looked horrified and scared. "Lori you alright?" I asked and the I got my answer in a huge and tight hug. I hesitated for a minute and figure Rick must have told her what happened. She didn't let go until Rick came back. He watched as his wife pulled away from me but said nothing.

"We should make camp before it gets dark. What happened to Daryl and T-Dog?" He asked.

"Went to get fire wood so we don't freeze to death." I walked past Rick with Carol and Lori at my side. I didn't look at him and I heard his sigh as I walked by.

As the sun went down and Daryl came back we all sat around a small fire as T-Dog took first watch. We were sitting out in the open with only a few walls as shelter. Lori and Carl sat together. Glenn sat with the Greene family and Carol kept close to Daryl. I thought it was nice she found protection and comfort in Daryl. Again I sat away from everyone in on of the walls corners. I had no interest in talking or pretending everything was going to be okay.

The night was quiet. Rick had wondered off to walk the perimeter and no one knew what to do. I had my plan. Once everyone was asleep I would leave. I had decided I couldn't stay and follow the man who killed my brother. I couldn't tell anyone or let anyone seem me or they would ask questions.

"We're not safe with him." Carol whispered to Daryl. He looked at her in confusion. "Keeping something like that from us." She shook her head. "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down." Carol tried to keep quiet but we all heard her.

"Naw. Rick's done alright by me." He said throwing more wood into the fire. That was one of the great things about Daryl. He was loyal.

"You're his henchmen. And I'm a burden." She shook her head. I knew she wanted to leave but she wouldn't go alone. "You deserve better." She said with a sigh.

I watched as Daryl looked at Carol and was confused. " What do you want?" he asked.

"A man of honour." She answered.

"Rick has honour." Daryl stood up for Rick.

"No he doesn't." I said to myself and no one heard.

"I think we should take our chances." Maggie said to Glenn. Just as things were getting tough everyone was ready to leave. Good, I wouldn't be the only one gone by morning.

"Don't be foolish." Hershel looked at Maggie then oddly he turned his eyes to me. I was far away but I could see he was looking and talking to me. "There's no food, no fuel, and no ammo." He said. I looked away trying to deny how right he was.

Then a russel in the bushes made everyone but me panic and stand. "What was that?" Beth asked.

"Could be anything." Daryl stood grabbing his crossbow and ready to fire. "Racoon, or a possum." he tried to look on the bright side.

"Or a walker." Glenn said.

"We need to leave." Carol was the first to sound panicked. Rick had come back from his little walk and looked at Carol. " What are we waiting for?"

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

"Over there." Maggie said.

"Last thing we need is everyone running off in the dark." Rick made himself clear. "We don't have the vehicles. No one is traveling on foot." He said looking at everyone. That's what he thinks.

"Don't panic." Hershel warned everyone.

"I'm not. I'm not sitting here waiting for another heard to come though. We need to move now." Maggie said.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick hushed his yell. He was irritated.

"Do something." Carol asked she was scared.

"I am doing something." Rick barked quietly at her making her step back. "I'm keeping this group together. Alive." he said still with Shane's gun in his hands. "I've been doing that all along." He shook his head. "No matter what. I didn't ask for this!" His yell was still hushed. Everyone looked at Rick I just kept playing with Shane's necklace. Not caring about anything he was saying. "I killed my best friend for you people for christ sake!" Then everyone was quiet. I shook my head and clenched my jaw at his words. I looked up slowly as everyone started at Rick and then slowly over to me. Carl was the one who looked most afraid.

Everyone was quiet as Rick looked around. Everyone's eyes were on me and him. "You saw how he was. How he pushed me. How he compromised us. How he threatened us." Rick was now going to explain to everyone and I needed to hear it. I slowly stood with my fists clenched. "He staged the whole Randell thing to led me out to put a bullet in my back." Rick shook his head. "He gave me no choice!" He was now looking at me. "He was my friend. But he came after me." He was now just trying to reason with me. Everyone could now heard Carl's cries as his mother held him. "My hands are clean." he said looking at everyone and slowly turning his back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked slowly toward everyone while their eyes were on Rick. "Is that what you're telling yourself so you don't have to deal with it?" I asked quietly and he turned looking at me. "Tell yourself that it was best for the group so you don't have to accept the fact that you killed my brother?" I asked my eyes narrowed at him. My eyes were stinging and I couldn't hold the tears as much as I tried. "Shane was dangerous so you had to drive a knife through his... heart." My voice cracked as tears fell.

"Maybe you are better off without me." Rick said to everyone but kept eye contact with me. "Go ahead. I say there's place for us, but maybe that's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go find out yourself." He said still looking at me. "Send me a postcard!" Everyone stared at Rick. "Go on there's the door. You can do better." He said shaking his head. "Let's see how far you get." Now he was just daring me.

Everyone looked around and I just started at Rick. I shook my head then smirked a bit. I walked up to Rick and took the gun from his hands. Everyone watch closely. "I'll save you the guilt." I said through my teeth. I shoved the gun in the back of my jeans and headed for the wall's opening.

"Juliet." I heard my name and I turned slowly. I smiled at Carl who jumped to his feet. Then I looked over at Daryl who looked hurt and confused. I smiled at him to and turned to walk away. I sighed as I walked into the dark. I had nowhere to go and no food but I needed to get away.


	30. Chapter 30

Rick had watched as his friend walked into the dark with nothing more than a gun and a knife to keep her safe. He felt so guilty she had seen what he did. He didn't want her to leave and everyone was looking to him to get her back. He looked back to see Carl's wide eyes and he sighed. He couldn't go after her.

Daryl couldn't believe she had just left. Juliet had made him promise to stay and then she just leaves? He was mad but he couldn't let her go alone. She had left no more than half hour ago, she couldn't have gotten far. He had gotten tired of waiting for her to come back. He stood quickly and grabbed his crossbow.

"Where you going?" Rick asked.

"Goin' to get Juliet back here before she gets herself killed." Daryl answered back not stopping.

Rick was going to stop him but he didn't see the point. He had noticed how the two had grown closer and the only person she should see going after her is Daryl. Everyone watched as he walked off. Juliet made it easy to find her. She dragged her feet when she walked, making it easy to follow her.

Juliet stumbled through the thick forest alone. She was already regretting her decision. It was cold and again all she could think about was Shane. Her brother was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. All she had left of his was her guilt, his necklace, and his gun which one had seven bullets. She thought about going back but she was afraid of what she might do if she was ever near Rick. Her violent past was knocking and she couldn't ignore it.

She took a few more steps before she completely collapsed against a tree. Her legs and gave up and so did her heart. All the tears and cries she was holding back just came out. She pulled her legs close to her and didn't care who or what heard her. She tried to stay quiet so she wouldn't get eaten but it was hard. She was so consumed in self pity that she didn't hear anything but her own mind yelling at her.

Then in a break in her breath she heard a twig snap. She jumped pulling her gun. She heard footsteps walking closer and she jumped to her feet and aimed for anything. She spun around looking everywhere. Then when that voice broke through the dark she jumped back around.

"Shootin' anything that moves only gonna get ya killed." He didn't sound to happy. She couldn't see him until he stepped into the moon light. Crossbow in hand and pissed off expression.

"Daryl?" She couldn't believe he followed her. "What are you doing?" She asked dropping the gun quickly.

"Saving your ass again." He said walking closer.

She sighed. "Daryl go back." She said.

"No." Daryl shook his head and placed his crossbow against the tree.

"Daryl seriously. Go back." Juliet sighed trying to wipe away her tears.

"Not unless you come with me." Daryl crossed his arms and waited.

"Daryl please..." Her voice cracked a bit and Daryl looked up to see her wide eyes.

"I'm not leaving you alone." He said with a shrug.

"I will not have your blood on my hands too. So please just go." She walked over quickly and pushed him away. He grabbed her arms before she pulled away. "Just go." She tried to push him away but he only pulled her into him. Juliet fell into Daryl's arms quickly as she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. He could feel her shaking.

"I'm sorry about Shane." He said quietly. Juliet shut her eyes tightly.

"I told him not to push Rick... I told him to just keep quiet for a bit..." She spoke quietly.

"He wasn't exactly stable." Daryl said as they both sat by the tree. "There's nothing you could have done so you don't need to defend him." Daryl sighed. "You saw how he was, why are you so sure he would have listened to you?"

"He's my brother Daryl. I have to defend him. No one else ever does." She shook my head. "Plus I owe him that much. Hell I'd be dead ten times over... even before this crap if Shane wasn't around." She looked down.

"What now?" Daryl asked.

"I'm not exactly the _Princess_ you think I am." She laughed a bit but sighed. Daryl let off a small huff, he didn't believe her. "I'll save you now from the mess your going to get yourself into. So you should go." She smiled. "It's very kind that you came after me and all but you've earned a place in that group." She sighed with a smile.

"And so do you." He said. "Look I don't think you get what I'm saying. I'm really not leaving without you." He said putting his head back on he tree and let out a sigh. Like he was waiting for her to just come along. Juliet couldn't help but smile as she looked over to Daryl. The little giggle she let off made him look over. " What?" He asked as she looked away and sighed.

"Nothing, I miss judged you." She sighed. "I pegged you as stubborn but I never thought you were reckless with it came to a silly girl." She laughed. Daryl shook his head.

"Yeah well I can't exactly just let you go off on your own." He smirked. "You'd be dead before you even found shelter."

"Oh really? Ye of little faith." She huffed. "I can do just fine on my own." She crossed her arms.

"Really?" Daryl laughed. "I'm pretty sure you broke like five ribs and almost died at least twice the last time you were alone. If it weren't for that kid to lead to back to the farm you would either still be alone in the woods or dead." He said.

"I was doing just fine before that kid and those two men showed up." She looked up.

Daryl sighed. "Look the group needs at least one stable person around to lead us."

"What?" She asked. "Rick is the leader. Granted a bit misguided but.."

"That's not what I mean." he sighed. "Rick just killed his best friend, his wife could be carrying his baby, that isn't exactly the kind of mind-set I would want those people following."

"You talk like you care about them. What happened? Thought you were dead set on leaving." She looked up.

"That was before you batted your eye lashes and begged me to say." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea I begged." She rolled her eyes. "Trust me Rick will be fine."

"But I won't." Daryl said quietly and she looked over at him. "And Carol won't, Glenn would have come after you if it wasn't for Maggie, and Carl well he already begging his father to after you." Daryl said.

"He killed my brother Daryl." She said. Everything he was saying was true and she wanted to go back but she couldn't even look at Rick.

"I know. I'm not excusing what Rick did but don't come back for him. Come back for the ones who need you around." Daryl said looking around then back at her.

"Oh so now your using guilt... nice." She shook her head with a smile.

"Workin' ain't it." He smiled back. "Come on. Can't sit here all night." Daryl said standing slowly. He left a hand out for Juliet to take and when she hesitated he sighed. She saw the disappointment in his eyes and she grabbed his hand and stood up.

"On one condition." She looked up at him. "You gotta make sure I don't kill him." She stood straight.

"No way your leaving my sight." He shrugged. Juliet smiled at Daryl and didn't even bother waiting. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. He felt a bit guilty he had guilted her into coming with him but when she kissed him he didn't care. She would be safe and that's what mattered.

Their walk back was long but interesting. They talked quietly and avoided any walker that tried to come near. He managed to make her laugh a few times so she wasn't so heart-broken about Shane. Once they neared the small glow of the camp site the smile fell and she sighed. She stopped just as they were walking in and looked around. No one was sleeping.

The whole group was waiting for Daryl. They feared he either wouldn't come back or would die trying to get Juliet back. Rick wanted to go after Juliet and when Glenn and Carl said they would go after her he almost let them. He was getting tired of waiting as well. Then he heard a two people approaching their camp. He looked to the openings to find Juliet just standing beside Daryl.

She was looking around. She didn't move until Carl went running to her. " Juliet." He yelled quietly. He hugged her tightly as everyone looked her way. She smiled at everyone but Rick. She avoided his gaze. "You came back." Carl sighed.

She looked over at Daryl and sighed. "Yeah bud I did." She looked back down at his big smile. Everyone seemed relived that she had come back.

After Carl had run back his mother and everyone settled Juliet took her spot back in the corner where she started the night. Rick watched as everyone slowly started to fall asleep. Daryl taking watch and the night get quiet. He took a deep breath as he walked over to Juliet.

"I don't wanna hear your apologize." She said without looking up. He stopped just in front of her and she looked up.

"I didn't come to apologize." Rick stood, still believing he had done what was right. "I just came to say I'm glad your back and safe." Rick nodded as Juliet just looked up at him.

Juliet shook her head. "Your not sorry. Fine." She smiled. "But I hope when ever you look at me you are reminded of how you knifed your best friend and my brother." She nodded and he sighed as he turned. He walked back over to his family as she just played with the Shane's necklace.


	31. Chapter 31

No one really got much sleep that night so when the sun rose everyone was awake and ready to get out of the open. Rick had made it very clear that they would find a place to hold up. Winter was coming and the group couldn't be caught outside in the open. Glenn and Maggie went to find gas and when they came back with enough to get by everyone started to hit the road.

Juliet jumped on the back of Daryl's bike and held on as they moved to the next place. For the first few months it seemed they would move house to house just long enough to gather some food and catch a few hours of sleep. But sooner or later walkers would flood any place they found. There were a few close calls for everyone and it was starting to look like there wasn't anywhere to go.

The group had become closer but Juliet and Rick barely spoke. Only time she ever said a word to Rick was if he was about to get killed. that only happened twice. He was grateful she had saved his life but was confused as to why she would, then go back to forgetting he existed. He would send her and others on runs for more food but she never said anything, she would just nod her head a take off. He knew he had no right to say anything but he wished things could just go back to the way it was.

When Juliet would speak her mind when she thought something was off or wrong. How she could suggest something that could save them. She had managed to find a few places during the winter where they were able to stay for two weeks.

She had gone out on a run alone. Daryl and Rick told her not to but she did anyway. She had been watching over Lori and Carl for too long. She needed some time to herself. She only went a few miles out but she found a housing complex that was deserted. She check every house-top to bottom. When she got back to the group and night had fallen they were all worried and pissed but once she told them what she had found they were all happy.

Those two weeks seemed to be the best. Everyone could have had a house to themselves. Lori, Carl, Rick, Carol and T-Dog shared one house, Hershel, Maggie, Beth, and Glenn shared another beside them and Juliet and Daryl secured a house across the street. Daryl was pissed she had gone off alone but when she came back and house a way for the two of them to be away and alone for a while was more than okay.

No one questioned why Daryl wanted to stay with Juliet, deep down everyone knew they had a relationship, or what ever they called it so they kept to themselves. Juliet laughed at Daryl sometimes. It was like he had never stayed with a women. Just about every night he would go to either fall asleep on the couch downstairs or the floor. She would always drag him up to the bedroom.

Winter was slowly passing and the snow had melted as they stayed in that housing complex. Things were fine until another herd came through. Everyone was sleeping when the herd started stomping through. Glenn and T-Dog were on watch and didn't see the walkers until they were about to bang on the doors.

The sound of Glenn screaming "Walkers!" Made everyone jump out of bed. It was a tough fight but everyone managed to get our in time and alive. From then on Juliet never suggested they stay somewhere.

She was quiet and never talked about Shane. They were on the road for a few more days until they found a house to stay for a bit. Everyone got comfortable, Daryl even got them an owl to eat. No one said anything for a while. It was just one of those nights where no one had anything to say. It was getting harder and harder to move. Lori was very pregnant, about a month maybe less and she would have a crying baby.

They were soon driven from that house and they were on the road again. Rick stopped the group to look over the map again. When everyone stopped Rick made sure Carl kept watch. Juliet went to check up on Lori. Ever since they left the farm Lori and Juliet had been civil. Lori was thankful Juliet was around. She kept Lori calm when she started to panic about giving birth. Juliet always said everything would be alright and that the baby would be healthy and happy.

"Juliet?" She heard her name as her and Lori talked.

"Yeah?" She hopped out of the truck and looked T.

"Gonna get some water you comin'?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled sweetly. Her and T made their way into the woods and just before they diapered her and Daryl caught each others eyes. She smiled at him and he nodded. That was his silent way of telling her to be careful.

No matter how long they had been safe or cheated death Daryl was always protective and would get so worried if she didn't come back on time. He looked to Rick and said they should go hunt. As they walked through the bush Rick couldn't help but think about the time Daryl and Juliet spent together.

"Hey Daryl?" Rick spoke up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You and Juliet..." Daryl stopped and looked back at him. "You spend enough time together." He pointed out.

"What about it?" Daryl asked.

"I know she will never forgive me but what does she say about what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." Daryl shrugged.

"Look you can tell me." Rick thought Daryl was trying to keep what Juliet said confidential.

"Nothing to tell. She doesn't talk about it. Not since that night." Daryl shrugged.

"Not even a story? or a remark?"

"Juliet talks a lot but never about Shane or you." Daryl sighed. "Either she is over her grief or she is just to angry to deal with it." Daryl shrugged as he moved on. They came around a trail along a train track that ran across a prison. "What a shame." Daryl stopped to look at the prison's yard.

"It's perfect." Rick smiled. Daryl looked to him and he turned and walked back. Daryl paused and shook his head.

When the group recollected Rick finally had good news to tell them. They were just waiting for Juliet and T-Dog.

"You know we should actually head back to that housing complex." T-Dog said as the two collected water. They would have to boil it later.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"It's been a few weeks. I bet the heard has moved on. It was a good set up." He sighed.

"Yeah were we all almost died." She said as they headed back to the group. "Naw, we'll find somewhere." She said.

"I'm starting to doubt that." T said and she smiled a bit.

"You and me both man." She shook her head as they came along the highway. When they rejoined everyone was with Rick.

"What's going on?" T asked as they all looked to us.

"We found a place." Rick said.

"Where?" Carl asked.

"Just a few miles. It's a prison." Rick said and no one really seemed to care except Juliet. She just stared at Rick. He wanted them to hold up in a prison. Full of inmates that are either dangerous, or dead which would be even more dangerous.

She sighed and didn't say anything. Everyone loaded back into a vehicle and Daryl led the way. When Juliet first saw the prison's gates her grip around Daryl's sides got tighter. Daryl looked over his shoulder when he felt her hold on. When he finally stopped and looked at her she looked both scared and unsure.

"You alright?" he asked as everyone started to join up.

"Yeah." She sighed looking at the big brick house that was littered with walkers. Daryl could tell she wasn't alright. He was going to ask again but then Rick started getting everyone into the gate. He watched as Juliet hesitated before climbing through the fence. She stayed behind him as they moved along and she kept her eyes open.

"It's perfect." Rick sighed as they came to the late gate separating them from the field of walkers.

"Oh yeah real perfect." Juliet rolled her eyes and Rick looked to her.

"We can shut that gate. Prevent more from filling the yard. We can take out these walkers." He said to everyone and then landed on Juliet. He knew damn well what her problem was.

"Ain't the walkers I'm worried about." She said looking at Rick. That is the most they had spoken in months.

"We can take the yard by tonight." He said looking at everyone.

"How do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn spoke up.

"No." Maggie shook her head. "It's suicide." She was worried.

"I'm the fastest." Glenn said.

"No you and Maggie are gonna draw as many as you can over there." Rick pointed to the other side of the yard. "Pop em' through the fence. Daryl go back to the other tower, Carol you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time we don't have a lot of ammo." Rick said. and everyone looked to him. "Hershel, You and Carl take this tower." Rick sighed. "Juliet and I will run for the gate." Rick looked at her. She looked at him and clenched her jaw.

"Fine." She said taking the lock from Glenn. Daryl and Carol made their way up the tower and he kept close watch as her and Rick stood by the gate as the others led most of the walkers away. Why did he choose her to go with him?

Juliet tried not to let her anger take hold as Lori slowly opened the gate and the two of them rushed in. They each covered on another as the other cover them. Arrow and bullets flied as Rick and Juliet ran for the gate.

"So what is this payback or just you being a dick?" She called out to Rick as they got closer.

He jumped back as a bullet flew in front of him. They both looked up to the tower. "Sorry!" Carol called out.

"Neither." Rick called back to Juliet as they made it to the gate. He kicked back two walkers as they headed for Juliet and she shoved the gate closed and locking it. She took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Then what?" She asked. " A neighbourhood would be just as closed off."

"Not as safe." Rick argued back. This was his point. He just wanted Juliet to talk to him.

"Have you forgotten what a prison's function is?" she shook her head. "You know murderers, drug dealers, the whole crazy psychopaths?" She asked as they both made their way back to let the others in.

"Look around you." He paused as they both noticed there were still more walkers. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into one of the towers. "Pretty sure they are all dead." Rick said as they both made their way to the top.

"Light it up!" They both heard Daryl call. Then everyone started firing off their guns.

Once Rick and Juliet made it to the top and started firing as well she still argued. "How could you possibly know they are all dead." She huffed.

"I'd be willing to bet." Rick said. Then she noticed a smiled spread across his face. She couldn't help but notice it was the first smile since they had left the farm.

As walkers went down and the gun fire eventually stopped Juliet looked over to a very happy Rick. She said nothing as he went back down first. She stayed for a minute to look around. She could see that there were walkers everywhere. She didn't want to be here.

She watched as everyone started to join Rick inside the fence. She watched as smiled spread across everyone's face. Carol looked around and her and Carl laughed. "We haven't had this much space since we left the farm." She laughed.

Juliet ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She should have gone down by now but she was frozen as she just stared at the prison's walls. She couldn't help but think about Shane and Rick now. A prison to a cop used to be a success but now a home? She didn't understand.

"Hey you coming down any time soon?" She wall called out of her thoughts by Daryl yelling from below. She looked down and smiled at him. She sighed as she made her way down to rejoin everyone.

Everyone put out their blankets and made sure they could sleep at least a few hours tonight. Glenn started a fire and the sun went down quickly. Everyone sat around the fire as Rick walked around the perimeter looking for any holes in the fence and Daryl took watch again.

"Tomorrow we'll take care of the bodies. Keep them away from the water. Now if we can dig a canal under then fence we can have plenty of fresh water." T-Dog smiled.

"And this soil is good. Plate some seeds, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, anything." Hershel smiled at everyone. They were already getting comfortable. Juliet shook her head. This couldn't be a home. "That's his third time around. If there was any part of that fence compromised he'd have found it by now." Hershel sighed.

"This will be a good place to have the baby." Beth said to Lori. "Safe." She nodded which made Lori smile.

Juliet looked around to see Carol up on the bus with Daryl. She had a smiled on her face and Daryl looked over the group and Juliet looked away. Carol was sweet to bring him food. She Juliet looked back Carol had her back to him and it looked like he was massaging her shoulder. Carol must have hurt herself. Juliet turned her head to see Rick slowly making his way back to the group.

Juliet stood and Rick watched her walk away. She made her way toward Daryl and Carol. "You should get back." Juliet heard Daryl say.

"Pretty romantic." Carol laughed a bit. " Screw around?" She laughed. Daryl exhaled and laughed a bit. Juliet smiled to herself. Carol shook her head with a smile as she climbed down. "Hey Juliet." Carol smiled as she passed.

"Hey Carol." She smiled back. Daryl heard the two women and turned to see Juliet watching Carol walk away with a smile. Did she hear what Carol said. When she looked up at Daryl and noticed he'd seen her she smiled. "Did you two wanna be alone?" She laughed a bit.

"Shut up." He grunted.

"What? I just came to see if you wanted company but I can see you already had your fill." She laughed as she walked around.

"You enjoying yourself." He huffed as she climbed up and sat on the edge.

"Yes actually." She sighed. Daryl walked over and sat next to her. "You okay with this?" She asked after a minute of quiet.

"Okay with what?" Daryl asked.

"Breaking into a prison and living here?" She asked. "They're already starting a freaking farm." She huffed.

"Better than those houses." He shrugged. "What's your problem with shelter?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing, just I'm not one for prisons." She shrugged.

"Don't seem like we got much of a choice princess." He shrugged. "Might as well deal with it I guess."

"Yeah your right." Juliet sighed.

"You gonna tell what your big problem is or..." He trailed off. She looked at him in confusion. "I saw the look on your face when we first pulled up and when Rick took you with him to close the gate." Daryl said.

"It's nothing. Really." She smiled trying to hide as long as she could.

"Kinda nice to have the possibility of a stable place to stay." He pointed out and Juliet nodded. "Come on don't you miss having a roof over your head that doesn't leak?" He shrugged.

"No, tell you one thing I do miss... ice cream." She smiled over at Daryl.

"Ice cream?" he shook his head. "Of all the things to miss."

"Ice cream is what I miss most." She sighed. "Shane moved out when he was 18. I was 14 and he asked me to come with him and having the crazy religious parents that hated me I was glad to go with him." She said looking off to the distance. "Then I got sick. Shane would make me get up in the morning and get ready for school but I would rarely make it out he door with out collapsing or fainting."

"Jesus, what did you have?" Daryl asked never hearing this story before. Juliet had talked a lot but never about her childhood.

"Cancer." He found it odd she smiled.

"What?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"Relax I'm all clear now." She giggled at his worry. "Shane didn't know what to do at first so he would stay home with me and we would watch movies all day." she smiled. "And he would always have his freezer stocked with ice cream. He was more of a chocolate person but he would always have some strawberry saved for me." She sighed.

"How did you not know you had cancer?" Daryl asked.

"My mother and father didn't believe in modern medicine. When ever something like that would happen then would just tell me to go to my room and pray for a speedy recovery." She rolled her eyes. " Shane knew thought that was ridiculous and when he finally took me to the doctor he was so mad that our parents hadn't done anything to help me." Then a smiled came back to her face. "You know he was the kind of big brother any little girl wanted. One who would beat the crap out of any guy who broke her heart, would stay up late watching trash tv when she couldn't sleep, and do anything to protect her." She sighed. Daryl listened closely. This was the first time she had talked about Shane since he died. He knew she missed him and wasn't over his death but deep down he thought she had somewhat forgiven Rick.

"He throw a fit when the doctors told him?" Daryl asked.

"Surprisingly no." She shook her head. "He started looking for answers right away. He knew I was scared and he wasn't gonna just sit back. But he did have a long and loud conversation with our parents." She smiled.

"And you got better?" Daryl asked.

"Well it wasn't for lack of praying I can tell you that." She sighed. "Three MRI's, two cat-scans, and four operations, and I was cancer free." She sighed. "The cancer hadn't gotten into the blood stream it was only holding up in one of my kidneys." She twisted to the side lifting her shirt a bit. "Shane didn't want me living with only one kidney, and he just so happened to be a perfect match." Tears welled in her eyes. Daryl hadn't seen her this hurt in a long time. He had also seen every scar she had and never did he think hat they meant more then what they were. A few tears fell and he noticed she was no longer telling a good memory.

"What happened?" he asked and she looked at him. How did he know there was more. "I know regret when I see it." he said pointing at her eyes.

"What happened was Shane saved my life and I got better." She shrugged. " Then I turned to the worst sister anyone could have." She took a deep breath. He shook his head not believing her. "After I got better I was about 16... and I was angry. Not just at my parents but at everything." She sighed looking away. "I wanted to find a way to get back at them, at everyone." Juliet paused. "So I went and got myself a twenty three year old boy friend, who had a motorcycle, a gun, and a very successful Heroine business." She sighed. She had no idea why all this was coming out but as soon as she started talking about Shane she didn't know how to stop.

"What?" Daryl almost laughed. That was completely unbelievable.

"I told you I wasn't exactly a princess." She shook her head. Daryl still didn't believe her. "His name was Andrew, and he ran his deals out of the back of an old warehouse in Atlanta." She shook her head again. "Went from sick little angel, to a loud mouth heroine dealer." She laughed.

"Your lying." Daryl laughed again. "There's no way."

"I'm serious." She sighed. "I'm not proud of it but I have this odd need to tell you." She even looked confused. Daryl laughed shaking his head.

"Okay is that where the story ends?" he asked. Juliet shook her head. " Well then go on." He was trying not to laugh. "Would love to know how big brother felt about this."

"Oh Shane was beyond pissed." She laughed a bit. "Told me to quit what I was doing while I still had the choice." She sighed. "When I didn't he told me not to come back until I was out." She looked away. "Said he was disappointed in me and how I was wasting the life he gave me."

"Harsh." Daryl agreed.

"That's what I thought but he was right. He gave up a part of him self so I could have a better life and that is what I did with it." Juliet shook her head. "We didn't speak for almost two years after that. I was a complete mess and I didn't even know where I was half the time. Biker parties get out of control quickly." She smirked. "Then Andrew and his gang found out Shane was now a cop. I didn't even know he graduated. They said I was a liability to their operation, how I knew to much and that if I wanted to live longer then a week I had to "take care of it"." She sighed after her air quotes.

"Take care of it?" Daryl asked.

"They wanted me to freaking kill him." She shook her head. "Of course after I said no and they all pulled their guns out so did the whole Atlanta police." She sighed. "Shane had kept a detail on me to follow me. And if ever things were to get out of hand he would call for backup and everyone would be there." She shook her head. "The drug unit had been looking for Andrew and his gang for months. And I was a happy accidental insider."

"Seems the story has a happy ending?" Daryl asked. He was so shocked as to all this information that he never could have guess. He had imagined she had a troubled past like a bad break up or something stupid like that but not a whole freaking gang. It wasn't what he expected but he respected her for telling him the truth.

"Yeah well you didn't see Shane _and_ Rick's face when they walked into that warehouse." She sighed. "Confusion, anger, disappointment, and all out hate." She ran a hand through her hair. "I never asked for their help. I was expecting to go to jail just like all those guys. Shane even handcuffed me himself. Wouldn't even looked at me for the next few weeks. He made me sit in lock up down at the police station in our town. He and Rick told the DA that I was an undercover civilian and anything I did was to help get the men who were running the drugs all over Atlanta. Got the charges dropped then let me out of that stupid little cell." She smirked. "Shane was still mad and just told me to go. Rick was the one who told him to at least give me a chance to explain..." She sighed.

"Did he?"

"Even if he did I wouldn't have known what to say. Sorry didn't seem to cut it. He just sent me on my way. I had no where to go so I found a very lovely spot under a bridge." She huffed.

"He made you sleep on the street?" Daryl couldn't believe he would do that.

"I was lucky." she smiled. "He could have let me spend the next fifteen years in jail. But he cut me another break. I only spent the first two nights on the street. I was 18 and anyone I asked would have given me a job. So I served coffee for the next month and a half. I didn't see or speak to Shane. It sucked knowing my brother was that disappointed and I couldn't even apologize. But then one day in the middle of winter he came knocking." She shrugged. " I was living in this really shady part of town with five other people. I didn't mind it. I had a bed and that was something to be happy about. Then he knocked on my door." she smiled. "At first I expected him to yell, hell I wouldn't even blamed him if he threw a punch or to." Juliet laughed a bit. "But he just stood there and looked at me. Then he told me to grab my things and come with him. I didn't question him and I did as he asked. He drove back to his apartment and put all my stuff back in my room. I asked him why he was doing this and he just stopped and looked at me." Juliet paused. "Crossed his arms so he looked tough and spoke in a real brotherly tone..." She huffed. "People make mistakes and people do stupid shit. But that doesn't stop others from caring and that doesn't make you my sister any less. Christmas is around the corner and I will not have my reckless baby sister on the streets or away from home any longer." She smiled. "After everything I had done he some how found it in himself to forgive me. It was amazing. It took a long time to get his trust back again but when I did it was like nothing had ever happened." She smiled up at Daryl. "We went right back to staying up late and eating ice cream until we fell asleep."

"Wooh." Daryl sighed as he looked over at Juliet. "That is quiet the story."

"Which only two people, now three have ever known." She said. "You and Rick are the only two people alive who know literally everything about me. I know what they told you back at the CDC." She sighed. Daryl looked down and was quiet. "You never asked?" She added.

"Didn't think that is something you would want to share or relive." Daryl looked up.

She smiled at him. "Well thank you." She said and Daryl nodded slightly. "Don't tell anyone what I just told you." She shrugged. "Don't think folks would like that as a bed time story." Daryl smirked and shook his head. They were both quiet for a second. Daryl didn't know what to say and Juliet didn't expect anything from him. They both sat looking up at the clear sky and the Juliet sighed. "I'm gonna head back. you comin'?" She looked over at him as she stood.

"Yeah." He said standing and going down the latter first. She expected Daryl to walk back to the group but instead he waited and helped her down as well. They were behind the bus and no one could see them. Juliet was going to walk off but Daryl stopped her. " Hey?" He said making her turn around.

Everything Juliet had just told Daryl was a surprise but he couldn't help but fell special in a way. Rick was the only other person who knew her damaged past and she trusted him with it. No one had ever made Daryl feel as needed and wanted like Juliet did. She smiled back at him and he just looked around then back at her. It was more surprising why someone so caring and kind could actually stand to be around him.

Daryl stepped in closer to Juliet and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and when he pulled away she looked surprised. "None of that didn't turn you completely off or around?" She laughed a bit. She was shocked he could still be around her. Most people would have taken off.

"I ain't no saint either." Daryl shrugged. Juliet smiled and pulled Daryl back into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened their previous kiss. She had kissed Daryl many times but it was odd how every time she would get butterflies and smile. He slowly backed her up until she was pressed against the bus. His hand ran roughly up her sides and the butterflies were exploding in her heart and stomach again.

It was like he was completely excepting everything about her and she was so happy. One of his hands ran through her hair and she let one of her hands run up his neck. If it wasn't for the sound of Beth's singing Daryl would have taken her right there. Beth's voice traveled quickly and it made Juliet pull away.

"We should probably get back for they think we're up to something." She smiled with a wink as Daryl back off and she walked a head a bit. Daryl sighed as he watched her walk forward. Living in such close quarters was going to suck for privacy. She stopped and turned her head and waved for him to come and follow him. He threw his crossbow over his shoulders and caught up with her.

She smiled at him sweetly as they approached the others and Beth continued with her song. Everyone around the fire was smiling as Rick sat next to his family and gave Lori more food. Daryl and Juliet stood just behind Maggie as she sang along with her sister. Juliet smiled as she listened. Rick looked around at the group and his gaze stopped on Daryl and Juliet. He hadn't seen Juliet smile since before they left the farm. Then she look over at him and her smile was gone. They stared at each other for a minute at the girls finished their song.

"Beautiful." Hershel smiled at his daughters. Glenn smiled placing a hand on Maggie's lap she sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

It was quiet for a second. " We better all turn in." Rick broke the silence. "I'll take watch over there." He looked toward the closest tower. "We got a big day tomorrow." He said.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"Look I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we gotta push just a little bit more." He said and Juliet sighed. He couldn't just let them enjoy this for a few days. He had to keep moving. "Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies may be in tacked. They have an informatory." He looked over at Lori.

"An Armoury?" Daryl asked and Juliet looked over at him then back to Rick.

"Gotta be outside the prison but not to far away." Rick answered. "Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine." Rick was trying to get everyone as happy as he was.

"We are dangerously low in ammo." Hershel pointed out.

"We'll run out before we make a dent." Juliet backed Hershel up.

"That's why we have to go in there. Hand to hand." He looked up at Juliet.

"What?" She dropped her arms and shook her head. "There has to be hundreds if not more of those things in there." She shook her head. She knew exactly who Rick would take in with him. It was the same as any other day when he wanted to get in somewhere. Rick was going to put her friends in danger and she couldn't keep quiet. "Someone will die before you even make it to the first cell block." She said and Rick looked up at her and sighed.

"After all we've been through. We can handle it." He said still looking at Juliet. "I know it." He looked down at Carl and smirked. " These assholes don't stand a chance." Carl smiled up at his dad. Rick smirked at everyone and stood. Juliet shook her head. There goes her chances of sleep tonight. Lori looked up at Juliet and they were thinking the same thing. As Rick went to walk away Lori stood and went after him.

Juliet looked around and no one really seemed okay with what Rick had said but no one spoke up. She sighed as Daryl sat down and pulled his crossbow to the side and off of his back. he looked up at her and he knew she was over thinking but he said nothing. He thought Rick was right. Being out in the open was safe for anyone.

Juliet sighed as she pulled her hair back. She sat a little bit away from Daryl and the others. Daryl laid down and looked over at her. She had pulled her knees for her chest threw her arms around them. She watched the fences and he noticed her slight shiver. She was only wearing a long sleeve button up shirt and jeans. he had told her to grab another shirt but she didn't listen. He was close enough to the fire he would keep warm. So he took off his jacket and whistled to her and when she looked over he threw his jacket at her. It landed over her head and she giggled a bit.

"Can't have you freezing to death." He shook his head at her. She smiled at him as she pulled it over her.

"Thanks." She sighed quietly as he nodded and laid back down. She watched as he just looked up. Daryl was sweeter then anyone could give him credit for and no one ever really saw it other then her or Carol at times. His jacket was about three size too big but warm. She watched as everyone slowly fell asleep and Lori came back from talking to Rick.

"He still pushing in?" She asked and Lori looked down.

"Yes." Lori sighed. "Thinks it will be safer." She said looking at everyone.

"and you?" Juliet asked. Lori looked down in confusion. "What do you think?" Juliet asked hoping to get an actual opinion out of her.

"I think..." she paused as they both turned to watch Rick walk off. "I think it's dangerous but necessary." She said.

"And if someone gets hurt?" She looked over at Daryl then Glenn. Daryl heard the two women talking and tilted his head to see Juliet looking up at Lori.

"Then we will cross that bridge when we get there." Lori sighed as she slowly walked away.

"Not a bridge anyone wants to cross Lori." Juliet spoke up. "No one else has to die... we are safe here." Juliet shrugged.

"Everyone dies Juliet. Always been a fact of life." Lori sounded much crueler then she meant. Juliet just looked up at Lori with narrow eyes and then she turned and walked back to her son. Daryl watched as Juliet looked down and sighed. She was always so worried someone would get hurt but she had no problem putting herself in harms way. He watched as she placed her head on her arms with a sigh. Daryl shook his head and looked back up at the sky. They would be a lot safe in the prison and sooner or later Juliet would see it.

* * *

The sun rose later then usual. The days were getting longer and the sun stayed out longer as well. Which made it all that more hot. The group took their time waking up and getting ready. Juliet did not get a blink of sleep and when she went to stand up she almost fell over. She rubbed her eyes and shook her tiredness off. She helped Lori pick up everyone's stuff.

"Daryl, Glenn, T, Maggie, and I will secure the first cell block then come back and let the rest of you in." Rick spoke up.

"shocking." Juliet mumbled to herself. Always the same people. She shook her head as she turned to see Rick and his group gathering.

"Everyone stay close and don't break formation." he sounded like an army general trying to invade a country. Juliet smirked that's exactly what they were doing. "Everyone else draw as many walker to the fence and again pop them through the fence." he looked around at everyone. No one said anything. They all just grabbed what ever weapon they had and held on tight. "Juliet. Come open the gate." Rick waved her over. Why was it always her. She sighed as she walked over.

"At least make sure you come back for help. Don't take the whole prison on with the five of you." She warned as she placed a hand on the lock she had placed there yesterday.

"You don't think we can take care of it ourselves?" Rick shot back.

Juliet wanted to punch him but she held in her anger. "Oh I'm sure you could." She said with a sigh. "A little help never hurt nobody." She said looking at the small group. Walkers were already started to head near the fence. She looked to T who was first up. "Ready?" She sighed. They all nodded and she unhooked the gate and slid it open. T-Dog and Glenn took out the first two walkers that were close and then the rest followed in. Juliet shut and locked the gate behind them shaking her head as they all moved together.

Hershel stood next to her as they watched the group move and kill walkers. The rest of the group killed walkers through the fence. Juliet kept close eye on the five getting closer and closer to the other gates which were sure to hold more walkers. Everything seemed to be going fine until they came to a corner and Rick pushed them all to the side. There were only two walkers left just in front of them and everyone watched as a few more came out from hiding. They had riot gear on from head to toe. Daryl let one arrow fly and Juliet had to smirk to her self. Did he really think an arrow would go through the guards helmet?

As they went after the walkers the five of them disappeared from sighed. "I can't see them. Can you?" Lori ran up next to Juliet and Hershel.

"They went around that corner." Hershel answered.

Juliet's heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard Rick's call. He yelled for Daryl but no one answered. No one could see anything and Juliet was moving trying to see what was going on. Did something happen? Someone was bound to get hurt she just didn't think it would be this soon. She started hoping everyone was alright and she was breathing deeply.

Then the five of them came back around. Juliet sighed in relief as did everyone else. Glenn was jogging their way when Rick stopped him. They were supposed to let the other in bu Rick knew there would be more inside. Had to clear at least one cell block before letting anyone else in.

They stopped and chatted. "What are they doing?" Lori ask as the five of them headed toward the door.

Juliet sighed as they all headed up the few steps. "They're pushing in." She shook her head. Juliet was about to call out to them but they vanished into the prison and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone just stay put." Hershel said. "Once they have cleared the cell block they'll be back." He said to everyone to calm their nerves.

Juliet sighed and waited. They all waited and were starting to get impatient. They had been in there for a while and not even a yell came from inside. The sun was hot and as Juliet looked at the group she noticed Lori seem a bit white.

"Hey?" She looked over at Lori. "You should drink some water." Juliet walked over to one of the bags and handed Lori a bottle with a bit left.

"I'm fine."

"Lori don't argue. Just drink the damn water." Juliet smiled and Lori laughed a bit. Lori took the water and it made her look a whole lot better. "Just take it easy. Everyone is fine." Juliet smiled. A few more minutes past before Maggie and Glenn came out.

"Come on." Glenn called out and Juliet opened the gate and let everyone in. She took her and Lori's stuff and closed the gate behind everyone. Lori wanted to carry everything but Juliet just told her to walk. Someone as pregnant as Lori shouldn't be carrying that much. Juliet hesitated at the door but followed Carl in.

"What do you think?" Rick asked as everyone headed inside. They all looked around as Juliet kept her eyes down. She didn't think a prison would remind her so much of Shane and her crappy past but it all was just screaming at her now.

_"You should be in here dead like all these bastards! He saved your life and he's dead! You killed him! He was protecting what was his! You should be dead!"_ She tried to drown all the voices in her head but as they moved further into the cell block they were screaming even more.

"Home sweet home." Glenn sighed and Juliet wanted to cry.

"It's secure?" Lori asked.

"This cell block is." Rick seemed to be proud.

"What about the rest of the prison." Hershel spoke up and again Juliet's mind was raging. There was more of this place to remind her.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary." Rick explained.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked.

"I found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too." Rick said and Everyone looked up to Daryl.

"I ain't sleep in no cage." His words tearing a hole in her heart. Her breathing started race and her heart was pounding. "I'll take the perch." Daryl said and Juliet couldn't even look up.

"Come on." Carl said to Lori and Juliet. Everyone headed toward the closest cell. Carl took the stuff from Juliet and looked at her.

Her eyes were shut tight and she looked scared. " Juliet? Are you okay?" Carl's quiet voice attracted Lori, Daryl, Rick, and Glenn attention.

"Yeah.." She barley got out. Carl set all the stuff he had down. "I just need some air kiddo." She said in a shaky voice.

"Juliet?" Glenn questioned. " You don't look so good." He stepped closer.

"I'm fine." She snapped and Glenn jumped back a bit. "I... I... I just need some air." She took a deep breath. Not it was getting heard to breathe. She started backing up slowly. She bumped into Rick and he looked at her.

"Jesus, Juliet..." He tried to stop her but she pushed him back and ran out the door. Everyone stood in silence as the door slammed shut.

"Dad is she okay?" Carl looked up as Daryl joined Rick.

"I don't know." Rick looked to Daryl. Everyone looked worried. "I'll go check on her." he nodded.

"You think that's best?" Daryl asked.

"Y'all get some rest. I'll go talk to Juliet. Sure she is just fine." He nodded as he headed to the doors.

Juliet slammed the door shut and didn't stop. She was running as fast as she could. She slammed into the gate before sliding it open. She leaned up against the fence looking to the field and away from the prison. Her head was racing, her heart pounding, and all she felt was guilt. She was standing holding on to the fence behind her tightly.

Rick had no idea what had gotten into Juliet but she never ran like that unless something was very wrong. He stepped outside to see her holding onto the fence tightly. He could hear her small sobs and he could see her shaking. He was close to the gate when he looked once more and she completely collapsed.

"Juliet?" He called out not to loud as to not worry the others. He ran to the gate and threw it open. When he made it to her side she had her hands over her heard and she was rocking back and forth. Her lips were trembling and she was still shaking. He knelt beside her. "Juliet?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Once he touched her she jump and sat up and looked at him.

Her eyes were full of tears as they flowed down her cheeks. "Rick..." She whimpered out. She paused and looked at the worry and confusion in Rick's eyes. In that second Juliet had a moment of clarity she had missed for the last few mouths. "I'm so sorry." She sighed. Rick wasn't expecting that but he sighed. He leaned forward and placed his arms lightly around Juliet. She latched onto him quickly and held tightly. Her quiet sobs cover but his shirt.

"Shhh.." he tried to calm her down.

"It's all my fault." She said as she pulled away. "I should have just gone with him when he asked. She shook her head.

"Who?" Rick asked sliding next to her.

"Shane!" She squeezed her eyes tight. "He wanted to leave. He ask me to go with him. He wanted out of the group and if I would have thought of him except myself he would still be alive and I wouldn't be sitting in the dirt like a child." She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "You were protecting your family. I should have done the same." Her voice was breaking. "Shane was my responsibility. I should have left before he put our lives in danger."

"Juliet it's okay..."

"No it isn't." She snapped back at Rick. "I have spent the last five months hating you for what you did but the truth is I was just mad at myself. I was hating myself." She said turning to him.

"You have every right to be angry with me." Rick said.

"No. No I don't." She sighed. Juliet took a deep breath wiped her face of the tears. "I'm angry at him for pulling his gun, I'm angry at him for trying to kill you, and I'm angry at myself for not stopping him." She shook her head. "That was my job but you did it." She sighed.

"Look Juliet be angry at me not yourself. Nothing that Shane did was your fault. He was your brother and you did all you could do for him but sometimes people just lose what is important." He looked down at her and grabbed her hands and held them. "You know very well people fall into states where they're not themselves. Shane just couldn't bounce back. Now that is on him. Not you." Rick looked her in the eyes. He could see all the pain she was in and he was trying to make it better.

"I can't be angry anymore." She sighed. "I don't want to be angry anymore." She said as a few more tears fell. "anger gets people killed."

"Then it's time to let it go." Rick said and Juliet looked down. "Now why don't you come inside and get some sleep." He offered.

"I can't go in there. All I hear is Shane in my head and other voices telling me I should be dead." She sighed. pushing away.

"Well don't listen to them. Juliet you are a survivor. I have seen you come out of worse." Rick put both hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "You pulled yourself out of a comma, you dragged yourself out of that river, and you made it back to us with multiple broken ribs. If there is one thing I know you can do is move on and survive." Rick smiled. "No one is going to let you die. We all look out for each other and I know Daryl sure as hell won't have you die on his watch." Rick smiled and Juliet let out a little laugh.

"You know about that huh?" She asked as he helped her get up and she wiped the tears from her face.

"Juliet I've known you for most of your life. Shane and I have watched you chase after some pretty sketchy guys. I think I know the look when I see it." he laughed a bit.

"The look?" She asked.

"That look you get when you like a guy. I've only seen it a few times but every time you talked to him or look in his direction it shows." Rick said. "Daryl's a good man, loyal." Rick nodded as they made their way inside.

"But?" Juliet asked. "Is there a but too?" She asked.

"Surprisingly no." Rick shook his head. They kept walking and before they got to the door Rick stopped and looked down at her. "Juliet I'm sorry." his voice low and serious.

"I know..."She sighed. "I am to." She said.

"You think we can go back to the way it was. Your strong and I need you with me on this." he said looking up to the prison.

"Won't be easy but I'll try." She smiled kindly at Rick before hugging him. Juliet might not forgive Rick for what happened but she could learn to live with it. She had to if she wanted to stay with this group and make a life. She knew Rick was sorry and that he truly believed it was his only way out and Juliet just had to except that. Shane was different and dangerous. "You should get some sleep you look awful." Juliet said as they walked in. She couldn't go into the cell block.

"You should sleep too. I know you didn't get any last night." he said.

"I will just not in there." She said. "Go." She smiled at Rick. She walked over to one of the tables outside the cell block and sat down.

"Goodnight." Rick said just before he left.

"Night." She smiled back at him.

Rick and Juliet were out side for a good half hour. Everyone soon fell asleep. Rick had barely enough energy to walk. He slid along the wall and just sat in the middle and sighed. His eyes slowly closed as he noticed everyone already asleep. This place was going to be good for them. Safe and secure.


	32. Chapter 32

Juliet sat alone looking around the dirty and bloody room. She couldn't even look at the cell block bars. It made her heart and her head pound. She was so tired but she didn't want to sleep. She tired her best to stay awake but soon she fell asleep with her head on the table and her arms around her head. It was quiet and she didn't want to move.

Daryl sat up on the perch playing with an arrow as he waited. He wanted to go after Juliet but Rick seemed to be fine with it. After about a half hour and everyone had already fall asleep Rick had some back into the cell block. He had a small smile on his face then he looked exhausted. He slid down the wall and soon fell asleep on the floor. Daryl shook his head at Rick. He should be sleeping in one of the bed like everyone else. Then he waited a bit longer. He thought maybe Juliet would join them in a few minutes but she never came through the door.

He huffed and stood. He walked down the stairs quietly and headed for the door. He was about to head outside to make sure she hadn't run off when he noticed her. She had her head down and her arms wrapped around her ears. It looked like she was sleeping. Why would she fall asleep here?

Daryl shook his head and walked over quietly so he wouldn't scare her. He walked over and sat next to her and shook her shoulder. "What?" She huffed out without lifting her head.

"What are you doing?" Daryl's gruff voice made Juliet lift her head and look at him.

"I was sleeping." She sighed.

"On a table?" Daryl asked in confusion. He rolled he eyes. "Come on." He grabbed her hand.

"No Daryl." She said. "I can't go in there." She said.

"Yes you can. You _can't_ sleep on a table." He shook his head. "Just don't argue." He hushed her.

Juliet really didn't wan to go into the cell block but she was so tired and still half a sleep. Daryl led her inside and felt her grip on his hand tighten when they walked in. He walked up the stairs and she followed quietly.

When they reach the top of the steps she was to busy looking around to notice the makeshift bed Daryl had made himself. "Would you just relax and lay down." He ordered and she didn't argue. He laid next to her and she most closer to him and he didn't hesitate to put his arm around her. She place her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him. He could tell by how tightly she pressed against him that something was wrong. "You good?" he asked and she took a deep breath and nodded. He felt her move and took her word for it.

It was quiet for a second and just as Daryl nodded off Juliet spoke up. "Did you really think an arrow would go through that guards helmet?" She asked.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Earlier when the guards with the riot gear came from behind the dumpster. You shot an arrow at one's head." She said. "You did know that wouldn't work right?" She asked with a little laugh.

"I just shot off an arrow. I didn't over analyze it." He rolled his eyes. "It should have gone through."

"You do know the whole point of a helmet is to protect the head from weapons right?" She laughed quietly again.

Daryl shifted a bit and huffed. "Shut up." He rolled his eyes and Juliet laughed again. Juliet soon fell asleep feeling very safe.

Daryl was awake first. He pulled away from Juliet as slow and careful as he could so he wouldn't wake her. She hadn't slept in days and she needed her sleep. The sun was just coming up when Rick and Glenn woke. They got some weapons together and waited for the others to wake up. They had to push on and secure the rest of the prison. Juliet was the last awake and when she noticed everyone having breakfast but Lori she began to worry. She walked down the stairs and rubber her tired eyes. She soon found Lori sitting in her cell with Carol.

"Are you sure?" Carol asked.

"Everything alright?" Juliet asked and both women looked to her.

"It's the baby. I haven't felt it move in a while." Lori sounded worried.

"Okay don't worry. Maybe the baby is just sleeping." Juliet smiled trying to calm Lori down. Carol looked up at me with a small smile. "I'll get Hershel." Juliet nodded toward both women. Truth was Juliet was even worried. Losing a child even during all this is something no one should have to go through. Juliet looked around until she heard Hershel with Rick, T, and Daryl. She walked around the corner and they were talking about the weapons they had.

"Hershel?" Juliet's voice made them look at her. "Can I steal you for a second." Juliet smiled kindly at him.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked and Juliet looked over at him.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." She smiled as Hershel walked next to her. Once they were close to Lori's cell Juliet turned to Hershel. "She thinks she lost." Was all she had to say before Hershel walked in and talked to Lori. Juliet stood just outside of the cell as Hershel and Lori talked. It broke Juliet's heart to hear the things Lori said. She was blaming herself for a lot of things and she shouldn't. Soon Juliet couldn't listen anymore.

Juliet walked back up the stairs to find a new shirt in her bag. Daryl had moved her stuff up with is. She pulled her old one-off quickly replacing it. That made her feel a bit better but she felt dirty. That just came with this world now. Always dirty and always sweaty, learn to get used to it.

"You know bringing the only doctor we have is probably not the best idea." Juliet said as she walked back to talk to Rick. "Let me come and keep Hershel here." She said.

"No." Rick refused.

"What if Lori needs him. Rick come on you can't-"

"No." Rick shook his head. "I need you here." He said looking up. Daryl and T-Dog listened and Juliet huffed.

"You need to keep her calm." Hershel said from behind Juliet. "Lori is on edge and you need to keep her calm or else the baby suffers." Hershel said.

"Fine." Juliet nodded. She wanted to help but arguing wasn't gonna get her anywhere. They were all ready to go and Rick told Carl to stay put.

"You won't need that." Rick said.

"Your kidding." Carl sighed. Juliet stood behind Carl. She didn't want him going either.

"We don't know what's in there. Something goes wrong you could be the last man standing." Rick said and Juliet stood straight. "I need you to handle things here." Rick said looking up to Juliet.

"Okay." Carl sighed taking the keys from his dad.

"Let's go." Rick said. Juliet watched as Maggie and Hershel hugged Beth and walked out first. She watched as the rest walked out and Carl locked the door behind them. Juliet stood next to Carl and placed her arm around his shoulder. Rick and Daryl were the last to look back and Juliet smiled at both men just before they took off.

She hoped nothing would go wrong like Rick said. She shook her head and walked up the stairs to stay with Lori. They had no idea what to do so they kept each other busy with stories from when Carl was a kid. Beth and Carol laughed at silly stories and Carl turned red half the time.

The five of them passed the time that was going by slowly. Soon they were all getting worried. They had been gone for a long time. Then Lori started to panic a bit. Juliet stayed at her side and calmed her down. Lori apologized a hundred time about anything she could think of. Juliet just let her vent not really understanding what she was talking about half the time.

Juliet advised Lori take a nap and she did for about twenty minutes before things got bad. "He's losing to much blood." Juliet was first to hear Maggie's voice.

"Open the door!" Rick yelled. "It's Hershel!" Rick called and Carl ran to open the door.

When they wheeled Hershel in, he only had one leg. Beth came running to Juliet and held on tightly to her when she saw her father. "Daddy!" She cried. Rick and Glenn pushed Hershel into a cell and lifted him onto a bed as Carol went to work trying to stop the bleeding.

"He got bit." Rick said looking over to Juliet. She shook her head as she stood outside the cell. Carl came running with towels and sheets to stop the bleeding. Everything was a panic and Juliet didn't see T-Dog or Daryl around. What if something else happened. Rick ran out to get pillows to keep Hershel's leg elevated and Juliet looked around then heard voices. She headed toward the possibility of Daryl being alright.

"We ain't leaving." A strange voice called.

"And you ain't come in here!" Juliet heard T yell back.

Juliet came running into the room. "Daryl, T you alright?" She was out of breath. Then she saw who they were talking about. Five guys, and one with a gun pointed to T.

"Get back inside." Daryl demanded.

"Well, what do we have here." The man with the gun smiled at Juliet. She felt his eyes look her up and down. His smile creeped her out and he even looked crazy. "Hi there." he smiled taking a step closer.

"Take another step I'll shoot you dead." Daryl said.

"My house, my rules! I go where I damn well please!" The man with the gun yelled and looked back at Juliet.

"Can't go anywhere if your dead." Daryl warned again. Juliet knew she should have backed off and went back to help but she couldn't.

"Who the hell are they?" Juliet looked to T as she stood next to him

"I bet you'd like to get to know me." The man with the gun step closer to Juliet licking his lips. This only made Juliet pull her own gun on the man.

"No thanks." Juliet smiled sarcastically. Her aim and focus was the one with the gun she didn't even notice the others. "You guys okay?" Juliet turned her attention to T and Daryl. They both nodded.

"Your boys won't be if they don't lower their weapons." The man warned again.

"Three against one I think it's safe to bet on my boys." She mocked him.

"Jules?" Juliet heard her old nick name from when she was a teenager come from one of the men. She looked and then she saw him.

"Axel?" She asked and her aim dropped a bit. Daryl and T looked at Juliet as she recognize one of the prisoners.

"Jules what are you doing in here?" Axel smiled a bit.

"Me?" She asked. "How are you here? I read somewhere you were dead." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah well not so much." Axel shrugged.

"Will you shut up!" The man with the gun yelled and Axel jumped back and Juliet raised her aim.

"Why don't y'all go back to your own sand box!"

"Don't tell me where I should and shouldn't go!" The yelled started.

"Enough!" Rick finished it. "Everyone relax there's no need for this. " Rick said taking the space between Daryl and Juliet.

"How many of you in there?" The gun man asked.

Rick shook his head. " To many for you to handle."

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"How long you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked.

"Going on ten months." He shrugged.

"Riot broke out. Never seen anything like it." The bigger of the five spoke up.

"They were all on speed man." Axel said and Juliet looked to him. There was another thing she was going to have to tell Daryl. He may not like that story.

"Heard about dudes going cannibal, it was crazy." The smallest added.

"One guard looked out for us locked us up and told us to sit tight. Threw me this piece and said he would be right back."

"That was 292 days ago."

"294 according to my-"

"Shut up!" The man with the yelled making Axel jump. He looked down and then looked to Juliet. She kept her eyes on the one with the gun aimed at her and T.

"We figured the national guard or army would be showin' up any day now."

"There is no army." Rick spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no government. No hospitals, no police." Rick was explaining the whole end of the world to these prisoners. "It's all gone."

"For real?" Axel looked to Rick.

"I'm serious." Rick nodded.

"My mom?" One asked. "My kids? What about them?" The two larger black men asked. "You got a phone we can call our families?" One asked.

"You just don't get it do you?" Daryl asked.

"Phones, computers." Juliet sighed. "That's all gone to." She said and Axel and the other looked at her.

"Far as we can see at least half the population has been whipped out." Rick said taking their attention. "Probably more."

They were all quiet. "Ain't no way." The man with the gun shook his head at them.

"See for yourself." Rick rolled his eyes as he led them to the doors. They all walked out first.

"Damn this sun feels good." One sighed. Juliet didn't even hesitate to follow them outside. She got a sideways look from Daryl and Rick but she wasn't staying there alone.

"Never though I'd be so happy to see these gates." The one with the gun smiled.

Axel stopped and Juliet stopped behind him. "Good Lord. They really are all dead." he said looking to her.

"Yeah man. Think we were lying?" Juliet as with her gun at her side.

"Hopin' so." He sighed looking around.

"You never said. How the hell did you get in?" The little one asked.

"Cut a hole in the fence over there by that guard tower." Daryl said stepping in front of juliet making her back up and move next to him.

"That easy huh?"

"When there's a will there's a way." Daryl shrugged. Juliet watched as the men looked around. She couldn't help but notice the bigger of the five start poking at the dead bodied. She shook her head.

"What is this? Like a disease?" he asked.

"Yeah. And we're all infected." Rick said and they all looked at him.

"What do you mean infected? Like AIDS or something." Axel asked looking at Rick then Juliet.

Daryl looked over his shoulder to see Juliet's small smirk. How did she knew him and why was she smiling. "If I was to kill you. Shoot and arrow through your chest." Juliet couldn't help but noticed how he said that to Axel and the one with the gun. "Come back as one of these things." Daryl said. "It's gonna happen to all of us."

"Seriously?" Axel again looked to Juliet for answers.

"Yeah." she nodded.

The man with the gun looked at Daryl and Rick. "Ain't no way this Robin Hood cats are responsible for killin all these freaks." He spoke up.

"Must be fifty bodied out here."

"Where'd you come from?" He asked and Rick sighed.

"Atlanta." He answered.

"Where you headed?" The man asked as he walked closer to Rick.

"For now nowhere." Rick said standing his ground.

"Guess you could take that area down there near the water." he pointed to the woods. "Should be comfortable." he shook his head.

"We'll help you move your gear out. Of course you sweetheart can stay with me." He looked over at Juliet and winked. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head holding tightly to her gun. Daryl straightened his back and moved closer to her as the man's eyes looked her up and down.

"That's not gonna happen." Rick shook his head. "We took out these walkers. This prison is ours."

"Slow down cowboy." He laughed.

"You snapped the locks off our doors." The little one came forward.

"We'll give you new locks. If that's how you want it." Rick added.

"This is out prison." Juliet looked the man over noticing the tattoos he had. The only thing that worried her was the reed rose on his neck. "We were here first."

"Locked in a broom closet." Rick added and Juliet smirked. "We took it. Set you free it's ours. We spilt blood."

"We're moving back into our cell block."

"You'll have to get your own." Rick argued.

"It is mine! I still got personal artifacts in there. That's about as mine as it's gonna get." The man grabbed his gun and Daryl raised his crossbow and Juliet and T raised their guns.

"Wooh. Maybe let's try to make this work out so everybody wins." Axel stopped them.

"I don't see that happening."

"Neither do I."

"I ain't going back in that cafeteria for one more minute."

"There are other cell blocks." Axel added.

"You could leave." Daryl said through his teeth. "Try your luck out on the road."

"These three pussies can do all this. Least we can do is take out another cell block." The man with the gun added.

"With what?"

"Atlanta will spot up some weapons."

"How stocked is that cafeteria?" Rick asked. "Must have plenty of food. Five of you lasted almost a year."

"Sure as hell don't look like you've been starving." Daryl added.

"There's only a little left."

"We'll take half." Rick nodded. "In exchanged we'll help you clear out another cell clock."

"Didn't you hear him. There's only a little left." The little one spoke up again

"Bet you got more food than choices." Rick said. "You pay we'll play." he looked around then back at the men. "We'll clear out a block for you and you keep to it. But let's be clear. If we see you out here. Anywhere near our people, if I even so much as catch a wif of your scent I will kill you." Juliet noted the seriousness in his tone and face.

"Deal."

Rick led everyone inside and Daryl, Axel and Juliet were last to walk in. "You know it's real good to see you Jules." Axel spoke up and Juliet turned to him.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Glad your not dead." She smiled a bit. Daryl was just in front of her and could hear the conversation and he didn't like it.

"It's been a while." he smiled. " You look good." He smiled again as they stepped in side again.

"Juliet." Daryl stopped her from saying anything else. "Go check on Hershel see if they need anything." Daryl stepped between them. Juliet could see the anger in Daryl and she thought it wise not argue.

"Alright." She nodded.

As Juliet turned and the rest of the prisoners made their way back Daryl turned to Axel. "You keep your distance and we won't have a problem." Daryl warned looking down at Axel. "Got it?" Daryl stepped closer and Axel jumped back and nodded quickly.

Juliet hadn't even made it to the cell block yet before Daryl spoke. She heard the threat he uttered to Axel and she smiled. Axel was harmless but Daryl was protective and she thought it was sweet.

Juliet continued into the cell block to check on Hershel. "How's he doing?" She asked and Carol and Lori looked up.

"We have no idea." The whispered.

"Anything I can do?" Juliet asked but they just shook their heads. Juliet sighed. She was useless at the moment. She waited outside the cell for Rick, T and Daryl to come back. When they finally did come back with food she was first to talk to Rick after Lori told him how Hershel was doing. "Rick?" She followed him into one of the cells where he put the food. "I'm coming with you."

Rick let off a laugh. "absolutely not." He shook his head.

"Come on Rick. I'm useless here. I can help you thought." She sighed.

"Did you not see the way that guy was eyeing you?" Rick started to walk away.

"Less chance of him attacking you guys... look I know they are dangerous but if I have learned anything from my short journalist career is how to tell why kind of person people are." She started to talk faster. "I can keep their minds off killing you."

"How do you know they will do that?" Rick asked.

"The rose on the tall one's neck." They both looked through the bars. Daryl and T were giving them weapons. "He's a convicted killer. And the little one, well he's the other one's bitch." Juliet smiled. "Keep both of them occupied you may just be able to clear out a cell block far away from us.

"And Axel?" Rick asked looking down at Juliet.

"A story for another time." Juliet huffed. "Look I can't sit around and do nothing. I'm coming whether you like it or not." Juliet pulled her knife from her pocket. Rick looked between Juliet and the prisoners.

"Anything goes wrong you do not hesitate." He looked at her. Juliet nodded and he sighed as they both walked to join the rest of them.

"Why do I need this? When I got this?" The tall one asked grabbing his gun again.

"Don't fire guns." Juliet spoke up as her and Rick joined.

Juliet watched as Daryl and T looked at her in confusion. "Well why not?"

"You don't fire unless your backs up against a wall. Noise attacks them. Really rilles them up." Daryl said looking back.

"We'll go in two by two. Daryl will run point with T. I'll take the rear with you." Rick pointed to the bigger of the men. "Juliet will stay in the middle in front of you two." Rick said pointing to the small kid and the one with the gun. That earned him a small smile from Juliet, two big smiles from the men then a stare of anger from Daryl. "Hold formation. No matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks ranks we could all go down. Anyone runs off they could get mistaken for a walker." Rick said. "End up with an axe to the head."

"And that's where you aim. These things only go down with a head shot." Daryl said pulling his stare from Rick.

"Ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man." The tall one looked over Juliet and looked to Daryl.

"Well there's the problem." Juliet smiled. "They ain't men anymore. So just stick to head shots and we'll all be fine." She said looking at all of them. "So just stay tight." Juliet said looking to the two men who would be following her.

"Yes Ma'am." They both nodded with small smiles. Juliet looked at her boys and smiled. Rick nodded and she just got an angry head shake from Daryl. He was pissed she could tell but she wasn't sitting around waiting to see if everything was going to be alright. Daryl and T passed her first, two of the prisoners then she went behind them and she could already feel the two pair of eyes on her backside as they all made their way down the halls.

The walked through the tunnels very quietly with Daryl and T leading. "How come it's so damn dark in here?" The prisoner in front of Juliet asked.

"Hold it up high." Daryl pushed the man's gun up. "Your gonna hear em' before you see em'." Daryl said as they rounded a corner.

They all stayed quiet then they heard the groaning. "It's coming!" Axel yelled and Juliet rolled her eyes. "Shh!" He was hushed by all of them. Daryl stepped to the side as the prisoners pushed forward a bit. Juliet could feel the two the two behind her getting closer. Daryl was going to signal them to attack but before he could count down they all rushed forwards with a cry and went for it. Just as the two behind Juliet past they pushed her forward both getting a very good feel of her back and ass.

Rick, T, Juliet and Daryl all watched as the prisoners started their own riot. They didn't go for the head they just yelled and stabbed anywhere they could. Daryl and Rick held the lights up and looked around at what they were doing.

"You should have just left them in the cafeteria." Juliet whispered to Rick.

"And you could have stayed back in the cell block." Daryl whispered to Juliet. She looked over at him but his focus was back on the prisoners.

Once they stopped and the walkers were eventually dead the four of them just stared at the five of them. "You feel better about yourself now?" Juliet rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Don't act like your not impressed sweetheart." The little one said staring back at her.

"Let's go." Daryl huffed walking past Juliet. They all fell back into line and followed Daryl until the came by a group of walkers. Daryl killed the first one. "In the head this time." He told them all.

They pushed on and killed a few. "Stay in formation no more prison riot crap." Rick said as they all started to kill the walkers off. Juliet stood next to the bigger man in the back holding up the light. She figured let the men take out their anger. She looked to her side to see the man slowly sneaking away.

"Where are you going?" She whispered out as he backed up. "Look out!" She called in a hush. There was a walker just behind him. He jumped back and smacked it in the head. They when Juliet turned there were three more coming at her and she held her breath as she sunk her knife into their head one by one. Then she felt her shoulders being grabbed. She was pulled back and thrown into another walker by the bigger guy as he stood against the wall. Juliet was pushed into a walker that just about took a bite out of her neck before she shoved the knife inter it's jaw and smashed it into the wall. She turned quickly and sunk the knife into it's head. She turned. "What the hell!" She yelled then out of no where another walker stood up and clawed the man's back. He let out a scream and Rick came to his aid.

Juliet was about to step next to Rick when shots made her jump back into the wall. The man with the gun started shooting a walker sideways. After the gun shots stopped Juliet looked up at the bigger man.

"What the hell is the mater with you?" She asked shaking her head.

"It was coming at me." he whined. He reached behind his back and his hand came back full of blood.

"Serves you right." She huffed to her self as sh whipped the walker blood from her neck. She shook her head as she sighed and leaned on the wall.

"Come here."Rick turned the man around checking his back. There was a large mark with blood just seeping out of it.

"I'm fine." The guy shrugged.

"Fine isn't exactly the word." Juliet said rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling you I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He said.

"I'm sorry." Rick shook his head.

"I can keep fighting." He defended himself again.

"You cut that old guys leg off to save his life."

"Look where the bite is." Juliet and Rick added. "Can't exactly cut off half his body." Juliet shook her head.

"LOOK GUYS! I'M FINE!" He snapped and yelled at everyone. "Look at me. I'm fine. I'm not changing into one of those things."

"There has to be something we can do." One of the other black prisoners added. "Just lock him up." He said.

"Yeah quarantine him." Axel added.

"We gotta do something. We gotta save him!"

"There's nothing we can do." Rick said.

"You son of a bitch." The little one had a tight hold on his bat. Juliet stood straight just in case he was going to try to swing at Rick.

The big man was about to speak but no one saw the prisoner with the rose tattoo rush up behind him and whack him in the head. He stood up looked at the group and then looked to Juliet. He smirked then went back to beating his head and skull in. Everyone back up out of his way as blood flew everywhere landing on the walls and on the side of Juliet's shirt. The blood sprayed him all over.

When he was finished he stood up out of breath without the slightest sign of remorse. Juliet stared at the man for a minute before Rick and Daryl cough her eye. They were both looking at each other like they were having the same thought. Juliet started to think she was no more held here then back in the cell block.

Everyone watched as the man who just beat the infected prisoner cracked his neck and started to walk off. He had to pass Juliet first and Daryl had an instant grip and aim on the back of the man's head as he looked to her. She kept a close eye on him and when he looked at her and they made eye contact and a shiver went through her that she held back. When he passed the other prisoners and T followed. He took point for a bit and she stayed close to him. Rick and Daryl took up the rear.

As they walked Rick couldn't help but think that could have been Juliet. He had seen the bigger man push Juliet into that walker and how it almost took a bite out of her. He was going to help but she had handled it perfectly well before she needed him. He sighed keeping an eye on the prisons that walked behind her. Daryl stood next to Rick and couldn't even begin to wonder how she managed to talk her way into coming along. Why did she even wanna come along. She could have been perfectly safe back at the cell block. Why did Rick let her come anyway.

"You see the look on his face?" Daryl finally said what they were both thinking.

"He makes one move." Rick added.

"Just give me a signal." Daryl agreed as the group moved on.

Juliet followed T through a door and into a small room. She checked around the machines that were at the back of the room. When she came around the group hand fanned out in front of the door. Rick threw the keys to the tall man with blood soaking him from heat to toe.

"I ain't opening that." he didn't even move.

"Yes you are." Rick said. "If you want this cell block. Your going open that door. Just the one." Rick said. "Not both. We need to control this." Rick said as Juliet stood next to Daryl leaving enough space for Rick and the prisoner. He bent over and grabbed the keys. He walked to the door and struggled to unlock it.

He pulled on the door until it was about to open. "You bitches ready." He said then he swung for doors open.

"I said one!" Rick yelled as a flood of walkers came running at them.

"Shit happens!" The man yelled as he took his place between Rick and Juliet. They all went to work on killing walkers. Juliet sunk her knife into any that came close. She also kept her eyes on the men beside her. Daryl was shooting off arrows and even got one about to attack Rick. Then The prisoner next to Juliet and Rick took a swing that didn't even come close to a walker, only Rick.

"Duck!" She yelled and Rick leaned out of the way just in time. Rick looked up at Juliet then at the prisoner and just when he stood straight he step forward and grabbed a walker and threw it on to of Rick.

"Juliet mind the gap!" Daryl yelled rushing behind her as he ran to help Rick.

Juliet kept killing walkers and just as Daryl was helping Rick up she looked over at the prisoner who had a smile on his face. There were no men close enough to stop what he was about to do. She turned her head just in time to catch the edge of his weapon in the cheek. She felt the crowbars edge cut her cheek and the pain that hit her face as the force sent her flying back and into the shelves that were just behind her.

Juliet blacked out for a second but when she opened her eyes she was on the group on top of the shelves with blood rushing down her face. She didn't cry out in pain when the prisoner hit her so the only thing that made Daryl and Rick jump was Juliet ramming into the shelves then the shelves crashing down on her. T-Dog was first to her side as he shoved one of he bars off of her.

"Juliet?" Daryl was next to her side as the prisoner's continued to kill walkers.

Her head was pounding and her cheek in so much pain. Her eyes shut tightly for a second then opened quickly to see Daryl and T helping her up. Juliet got to her feet and Daryl went to at least cover her cheek from bleeding but she noticed Rick and the prisoner staring at each other.

"I'm fine." She said pushing him away and around. Daryl didn't hesitate to life his cross bow and aim it back at the prisoner.

"It was coming at me bro." He shrugged.

"Yeah I get it." Rick paused. "Shit happens. It was quiet for a minute. Juliet used her hand to put pressure on her cheek. It was a deep cut but nothing to fuss over. Then before anyone could react Rick swung his machete right into the prisoner's head.

"NO!" The little man screamed as he was about to hit Rick with his bat.

Rick kicked the dead prisoner off his blade and Juliet grabbed her knife and was ready to defend herself. The little man took a swing at Rick but was kicked over before he could connect. He was about to get up and swing. "Easy now." Daryl stopped him. He had a perfect shot. The man took off running.

"I got him." Rick yelled and Juliet didn't pause. She ran after Rick. She couldn't let him go alone. They hadn't even cleared that hall yet. He could run into trouble. She ran after him and caught up just as he was about to go the wrong way.

"Rick." She stopped at an opening and he turned. "This way." She said. Rick looked back at Juliet and followed her up some stairs where the man had run. They came to an open door and then closed it noticing the walkers that surrounded the prisoner.

"Let me in!" He yelled and pleaded with them.

"You better run." Rick said through the fence. They heard his screams and knew the walkers would have taken care of him. Rick looked down to the bottom of the stairs where Juliet was waiting. She had her arm pressed to her cheek as she looked at him. He walked down and removed her arm. "Jesus." Rick sighed shaking his head.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She smiled. How did she do that? How could Juliet smile when she had a pretty deep cut and blood dripping from her face.

"I knew I should have kept you back in the cell block."

"Then you would have gotten a crowbar to the head, or Daryl, or T." She added. "Rick seriously I'm fine." She said as they walked back to where the other were. As Rick and Juliet made their way back to the other he kept trying to cover Juliet's cheek with something and she kept batting his hand away. When they came close to the door she pushed him away slightly with a small smile. "Rick stop it." She said.

Daryl and T had the last two prisoner's on their knees at gun point. When he heard Juliet's quite giggle he sighed in relief. Then she and Rick came around the corner and he saw the real extent of the damage. Rick walked in completely expecting what he saw, Juliet how ever didn't. She stayed by the door and looked at the men.

"You knew?" Rick went one to shove his gun in both prisoner's faces. Axel was the first to plead for his life.

"We had no idea. We are like them. You saw what he did to Tiny. He was my friend. We're not the violent ones they were." He cried. "I may like my pharmaceuticals but I ain't no killer!" Axel looked up at Rick then looked to Juliet. "Jules tell him!"

"Rick." She looked up and he didn't look at her. Daryl kept his grip in his knife on the other man's throat.

"What about you?" Rick asked.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life. And I ain't about to start now." They were just staring up at each other. "So you do what you gotta do." Rick kept his gun just inches from his face.

Juliet wanted to believe Rick would pull away and let them live but he wasn't moving. She walked over slowly and placed a hand on Rick's lowering his gun herself. "If they were part of it don't you think we'd be dead." She whispered quietly. Rick finally looked at her and she smiled a bit. "Clear out a cell block. That's what we came here to do." She said as Rick still held his gun. Daryl didn't like Juliet sticking up for convicted felons but she had a point.

Rick lowered his weapon and then they all moved on. Rick and T- Dog walked out in front and the prisoners followed. Daryl walked next to Juliet giving her sideways glances every so often. She could feel his eye on him and she knew he was mad.

She sighed. "Not every women likes to play house wife." She whispered and Daryl looked over as they kept moving. "Lori, Carol, they may be fine with holding up the cell block and staying behind but I'm not." She said looking at him. "Be pissed if you want but I'm not sorry." She sighed looking over at him and he looked away.

"Daryl. Keys." Rick called from out front. Daryl said nothing to Juliet as he walked by her and unlocked the cell block door. Rick pushed Axel inside as the other followed. T and Juliet stayed outside and listened.

"Oh man." Axel sighed as everyone saw what the cell block had to offer. Every prisoner was pulled out of their cell, hands tied behind their backs and shot in the head. "I knew these guys. They were good men." Axel sighed and Daryl looked him up and down. How could they be good men if they were in a place like this. Daryl looked over to Rick almost conflicted.

"Let's go." He said to Daryl.

"You just gonna leave us in here?" The other asked. "Man this is sick." He looked to Rick.

"We're locking down the cell block. Now on this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it that was the deal." Rick shook his head and started walking out. He stopped in front of Juliet and looked back.

"You think this is sick. You don't wanna know whats outside." Daryl said just before he left.

"Consider yourselves the lucky ones." Rick said as he put his arm out for Juliet to follow him. She did and they walked next to each other.

"Sorry about your friends." Daryl offered with a curt nod and left the cell block behind Rick and Juliet. Daryl walked behind the two as Rick tried to reach out for Juliet's cheek.

"Quit it." She slapped his hand away with a small laugh. Daryl was confused. When did they get friendly? Daryl had so many questions was not going to ask. This whole jealousy thing was not like him but he couldn't help it. T eventually followed the four of them back to their cell block after they locked up. When they got back to their group everyone was waiting by Hershel's side.

"Hershel stopped breathing. Mom saved him." Carl told his dad as Rick and Daryl were the first to walk in. Rick walked in and took a spot next to Hershel as the all waited for him to wake up. Juliet smiled as she walked past the cell.

She grabbed some water and walked up the stairs quietly so no one noticed. When Hershel woke up he would have enough company and her cheek was still bleeding. She sat in the corner and with a small mirror, water, a cloth, and some alcohol she started to clean her wound. She could hear joyful sounds coming from the cells below so that must have meant Hershel was alright.

She wanted to smile but it hurt. She started with the water and cloth. Just trying to get all the blood off her face. No one else needed to see what happened. She sighed in pain every time she dabbed her face. She was dreading when she had to wash the cut out with alcohol. That was going to sting like a bitch.

She put the bloody cloth down and grabbed the small bottle of alcohol and opened the cap. She bit down on her jaw and teeth as she slowly started to pour it over her cheek. Once the fluid hit her face her eyes shut and she had to stop. A small whimper of pain came from her and she took a deep breath.

Daryl had watched Juliet sneak off and went to go check on her. When he reached the top of the stairs He noticed the bloody cloth and her whimper of pain first. He looked at her and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. She had a bottle of alcohol in her hand and she was shaking. Her eyes shut tightly. He watched for a second as she tried to pour the alcohol over her cheek again and her eyes shut even tighter.

"Damn it." She swore with a sigh.

"Maybe if you would have just stayed put you wouldn't be in pain." Daryl said leaning on the railing and looking down at her.

She looked up at him quickly and then looked away. "I'm not in pain." She said quickly. She shook her head as she went to pour more on her cheek.

"Stop." Daryl huffed and walked over quickly. She looked up just as he was sitting next to her. "Let me, before you give yourself alcohol poisoning." He shook his head taking the bottle and clean cloth from her.

He soaked the cloth first the started to dab her face. She pulled back a little but it hurt less. She sighed keeping her eyes down. "Don't think this changes anything. I'm not sorry." She said.

"Didn't think it would." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sitting around here like some child or doing what I'm told." She said looking up at him.

"Fine." Daryl shrugged moving her face to the side. She looked over at him shocked he had nothing to say. "What?"

"Earlier you were staring daggers at me and Rick. And now your just fine with it?" She asked.

"Do I look like your mother or father?" he huffed pushing her head forward.

"God I hope not..." She laughed and Daryl shook his head with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." He sighed again as he placed a clean cloth over her cheek just to stop the bleeding. "Can't exactly tell you what to do. You never listen anyway." He shrugged as he sat back against the wall. Juliet too hold of the cloth and smiled at him. "But I would like to know is how you know the scrawny criminal." He looked down at her.

"Just an old friend..." She trailed off and Daryl looked at her. "And by friend I mean ex boyfriend." she held her breath for his reaction. He said nothing he just stared at her. "It was a long time ago and we were just kids. No big deal... plus I thought he was dead. He blew up his own meth lab. I mean come on... how dumb can on man be." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well he seems real happy to see you." Daryl looked away.

Juliet smiled over at Daryl. She reached up and whispered in his ear. "You're more of a man then he will ever be." She smiled laying her head on his shoulder. She noticed how he filched a bit and a small smile crept up on him. Juliet's words sent little shivers down his spine.

He wanted to kiss her but the whole group would see and Daryl was never one for sharing his feelings nor the odd relationship he had. He had to find a way to get Juliet alone. He was a guy after all he did have certain needs and when it's been two months without so much as a second alone it was getting hard for Daryl to just be near her especially when she whispered things in his ear.

The sun was still up but it was getting late. "Well it's been a long day. You should sleep." She stood up.

"and where are you going?" He asked.

"I just need some air." She smiled over her shoulder as she walked down the stairs. She walked down passing everyone and heading for the doors. She opened it and when the hot air hit her she took a deep breath. She hadn't had time to think about how she almost died twice today. She walked in a circle in the courtyard before she noticed someone in the field. "Carol?" She called out walking over to the fence and unlocking it.

Carol whipped her head around quickly at Juliet and smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing out here?" Juliet asked noticing the walker in front of Carol.

"Hershel won't be on his feet for a week at most. Lori is almost due and I gotta be ready." Carol turned back to her cadaver.

"Any luck?" Juliet asked kneeling next to her.

"No I'm afraid I'll end up cutting the baby." She said sitting back and crossing her legs.

"Well have you tried?" Juliet asked. Carol shook her head. "Well how do you know you'll screw up if you haven't even tried." Juliet smiled.

"True... oh my what happened to your face." Carol put her arm out and turned Juliet's face.

"One of the prisoners. It's fine Daryl got it to stop bleeding." Juliet smiled.

"Yeah he's good like that." Carol smiled. "You know your good for him. Keeps him grounded." Carol looked over.

"You knew about..."

"Well I didn't until last night. And I'm sorry about that joke I made earlier I was only kidding with Daryl." Carol said referring to what she said on the bus.

"I know. " Juliet smiled.

"Just do me a favour and don't die. It's bad enough Rick and Carl will be more than upset but Daryl... he really cares for you and it may sent him off." Carol asked as they both stood and headed back inside.

"Well I'll do my best." Juliet smiled as they walked back inside. Carol found her way into her cell and then the cell block was quiet. Juliet was headed back outside before she heard Carl's voice.

"Pshh!" He whispered from the furthest cell. Juliet turned around just to see his head and the sheriff's hat poking out. He was waving for her to come closer and she did.

"What's up?" Juliet asked as Carl pulled her into the cell.

"Shh! Be quiet." He hushed as she stumbled into the cell. "I gotta ask you something." he said.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked.

"Because it's a secret. No one can know..." Carl said.

"Except me?" Juliet asked sitting down on the bed as Carl paced in front of her.

"You're the only one I can talk to about this. Plus maybe you can help." He smiled.

"Go on." Juliet crossed her legs and listened closely to Carl.

"How do you know if a girl likes you?" He asked and it made Juliet smile.

"Why Carl? Someone you trying to get someone to like you?" Juliet sighed.

"No." He shook his head. "Yeah okay maybe..." he sighed.

"Carl I don't think this is the best time for you to start crushing on Beth." She whispered.

"How did you know it was here!" Carl almost yelled.

"Please what don't I know." Juliet raised her eye brows with a smile. "Alright listen to me." She patted the bed and Carl sat next to her. "You are like what 10 now?"

"I'm 13." He rolled his eyes.

"I know I know I'm just kidding." She poked him. "But there are bigger things to worry about now a days other then if a girl likes you." She said. "Like making sure everyone stays safe and your mom is comfortable." Carl sighed. Juliet sat back against the wall and Carl looked at her with big puppy eyes. "Seriously. Not the puppy dog eyes." She sighed with a cry. "Alright fine but don't tell your dad I told you any of this." She said and he turned and face her.

"Girls like Beth who are truly pure and good at heart are only out for two things. Reliability and comfort." Juliet said. " Show her you care and are around whenever she needs someone to talk to. And she get to liking you." Juliet said.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Every girl fall for the hero." She winked. "Brave and strong." His smiled got bit. "But not brave and stupid. Don't go looking for trouble just to impress her that will only make her think you are reckless. So you just be cool and when the time comes and she needs saving you swoop in and win." Juliet said. "But don't get yourself hurt." She said.

"Thanks." Carl smiled as he snuggled in next to her. Juliet put an arm around Carl. She could tell he was tired.

"Why did you ask me?" Juliet asked.

"Cause mom's always worried about something else and dad is always busy." Carl sighed. "Plus easier to talk to you then them." Carl said as Juliet looked down at him. She noticed his eyes slowly close and he placed his head on her shoulders.

"Hey Carl?" She asked before he fell asleep.

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"Promise me something okay?" She felt him nod. "Promise you'll always come to me for help. If you are too scared to tell your mom and dad please come to me. If you are ever in trouble." She sighed as she started to worry about Carl. "No judgment and no lecture. Just don't keep harmful things to yourself." She said looking down as she ran a hand through is hair. "Okay?" She asked.

"Okay" He sighed as he eyes closed. Juliet didn't move as Carl slept. The sun had gone down and the cell block went dark. Carl had a flashlight next to him and she took it once he started to snore. She smiled down at him and laid him back so he could sleep better. She walked out quietly only to hear noises coming from just outside the cell block and a light.

Juliet sighed as she walked slowly and quietly toward who ever it was. She was tired too but she had to know who it was. As she turned the corner she sighed shaking her head. "Rick?" She whispered out and he turned her way with the flash light in his hands now shinning in her face. "What are you doing?" She asked walking over to him. He had gathered some of the weapons.

"In the morning we should keep moving in. Make sure there isn't anymore walkers."

Juliet sighed as she sat at the table and looked at him. "Rick for the love of God will you just give it a rest for one day." She begged. "If you hadn't noticed everyone is way beyond exhausted and after what we did today we should get at least one day off." She smiled up.

"It doesn't work like that." Rick said. "We have to make this place safe."

"And we will. Once everyone's batteries have recharged." She said. "Rick you need to rest. You've been running on a few hours of sleep all winter." he looked at her. "Yeah I noticed." She smirked. "Let's not forget that your wife is going to give birth in a few days and she needs you there."

"She needs this place to be secure."

"Rick you're gonna be a daddy again." Juliet stood grabbing Rick's shoulders. "A whole new level of responsibility. That baby and his or her momma is gonna need you around. It can't depend on everyone else like we can." She said.

"I don't even know if it is my child." Rick's voice seemed to lower and crack a bit.

"Dose it really matter?" Juliet said strongly. "Either way you are going to be her father."

"Her?" Rick asked.

"I have a feeling." Juliet smiled putting a small smile on Rick's face. "Now unless you want that kid's first words to be gun, arrow, or walker, you need to be around to teach _her_ words like daddy, mommy, and Carl." Juliet smiled. "Now please just leave this be for one, two days tops." Juliet said. "And be a dad, spend time with your growing family, and sleep." She looped her arm with his as she led him back to the cells. She had to push him into a cell before he would sit. "Goodnight." She smiled and him.

"Night." He smiled back and Juliet made her way back to the cell where she left Carl. He was sound asleep except he had moved to the top bunk. Juliet was to tired to care anymore. She fell onto the bottom mattress and her eyes slowly closed.


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl was again first awake. The sun was just rising when he sat up. He looked around noticing Juliet had not found her way back to him. He got up slowly and as he walked down the stairs the first cell he saw had Carl fast asleep with a pillow over his head on the top and then Juliet curled in a ball clutching to her pillow on the bottom. He stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked around. He had heard Juliet talk Rick into giving the group a day or so to relax and Daryl had an idea.

He walked down the stairs and Rick had just come from his cell. "Mornin'." Rick nodded.

"Mornin'." Daryl nodded and the both stopped at the door. "I'm gonna go on a run. See if there are any houses around that have food stashed some place." Daryl said running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. Just be careful." Rick added.

"I'm takin' Juliet with me." Daryl added and Rick looked back at Daryl as h started to walk away. Rick didn't think it was a good idea for them to go out alone but there wasn't anyone Juliet was more safe with. Rick nodded and went about his day.

Daryl got his motorcycle gases up just before he went to wake Juliet. No one else was awake when he made his way back inside. He walked into the cell and shook her shoulder's. "What?" She sighed her eyes not opening.

"Come on. Get up, meet me at the front gate in five." Daryl said quietly.

Juliet didn't have time to question Daryl. She opened her eyes and he was headed out. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She walked quickly up the stairs and changed into fresh clothes and then made her way to the front gates. When the sun hit her face she was instantly awake. She looked around and noticed Daryl waiting by his bike. She sighed.

"What is so important you had to wake me up before everyone else?" She walked over to him.

"How about you just get on." Daryl smirked as he hopped on his bike first. He started his bike and she just stared at him. "Come on ain't got all day princess." He said.

Juliet rolled her eyes and did as she as told. Then Daryl took off. Juliet looked back at the prison to see Rick closing the gate. She had no idea what Daryl was doing but it was nice to have the fresh air, even if it was early.

"I swear if you woke me up this early to go squirrel hunting you're a dead man!" She yelled over the engine. She watched as the corners of Daryl's lip went up. For the first hour Juliet thought maybe they were just going on a run. But then after the second hour she was started to get suspicious.

Daryl said nothing as he went off the highway and onto a dirt road. They hadn't seen a walker in miles and Daryl was happy. He could see the confusion in Juliet when he stopped in front of an old farm-house. Daryl had found this house days ago. Though it would have been useful if the prison didn't work out. He had boarded up the windows and locked the doors. Making it impossible for anyone other than him to get in. He stopped his engine just in front of the house and Juliet got off first looking at him.

Daryl walked up the stairs and opened the door and Juliet followed. He placed his crossbow at the door and shut the door behind Juliet. "Alright what are we doing in a run down old farm-house?" Juliet looked around.

"Found this place a few days ago. Rick was pushing on into the prison and just in case it got over run, at least we had a back up." Daryl said.

She smiled a bit. "You found us a safe house." She said. Daryl shrugged with a small smile.

"But as of right now no one is using it." he said as she turned her back to look around. "No one around but us." He said and before she could answer he swooped down and grabbed her by the waits and threw her over his shoulders.

"Daryl." She laughed as he headed for the stairs. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer only climbed the stairs faster and faster. "Jesus your strong." She said as she noticed him carry her up the stairs without trouble. The first door on the right was opened a crack and Daryl all but kicked it down. Juliet couldn't even see the room until she was pulled back over and lightly dropped on her back. She looked to the side and noticed the bed. He climbed over and hovered over Juliet and when she smiled up at him he leaned down and kissed her. "You brought me all the way out here just to have your way with me?" She asked when he pulled away.

Daryl looked down at the somewhat serious face Juliet had. "We could just go back." he said moving back and before he could pull away to far she reached up grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into her. She kissed him roughly as his hands slid up her side. Her heart was already pounding when she felt the touch on his hand on her skin. He quickly pulled her shit over her head then she did the same. The push of Daryl's tongue made Julie moan quietly. Daryl then moved his lips from her mouth down her neck only making her want him even more. He kissed down her neck, her stomach then when he reach the button on her jeans he quickly undid it and she wiggled quickly out of them. He recaptured her lips as her hands went down his back and got his pants off.

Just the way she pressed herself against him tightly made him lose his breath. The feel of her skin was ten times better than he'd remembered. He quickly unhooked her bra and when he continued to touch her she moaned quietly. "I need you right now." She practically begged as they both soon lost their underwear completely. He paused looking down at her. She looked up quickly and bit her lip. He smirked down at her and then without hesitation me moved right on. A small whimper came from her first as he kept his pace. His lips went back to her neck and her hands pulled lightly at his hair. "Daryl." She breathed out in his ear only making him go faster. Her moans got louder as she clawed at his back. After a few more thrusts they were both so close. Juliet arched her back. "Oh god." She huffed as she was almost at her limit. "Daryl." That last moan sent them both other the top.

They were both out of breath as they lay next to each other only a sheet separating them. They didn't speak for a minute as they both cough their breath. "Oh my god." Juliet sighed out and Daryl looked over at her.

"You alright there Princess?" He smirked.

"That is a good question." They both huffed. She was quiet for a second then she looked over at him. "You good?" She asked. Daryl nodded and Juliet smiled. " Good." She said as she moved closer to him again and pulled him back into a long kiss. Daryl didn't expect what Juliet did next. She sent shivers up his spin with her kisses on his collar bone as she pulled herself on top of him. He put his hands on her hips as she leaned down and kissed him running a hand through is hair again. "Two months is an awful long time." She sighed as she pulled away. Her hand ran along his chest and he knew she was ready for more. He smiled up at her and she started.

They both collapsed out of breath again. Daryl looked over at the smile on Juliet's face and hated that they hd to leave. It was already getting late and he sighed. "We should get going." Daryl said and Juliet turned on her side.

"Do we have to?" She asked with a small sigh and smile.

"We ain't back by nightfall Rick will sent a search party." Daryl said watching as her eyes just stared at him.

"ugh. Fine." She sighed as she rolled back over and grabbed her clothes. Daryl did the same. They both paused then they reach for their shirts. She had his and he had hers. " This isn't mine." She giggled throwing it at him. He threw hers back and it landed over her face. He let off a chuckle as she pulled it over her head. "You know once we get back its back to burning walkers and cleanin' the prison." She said as she walked over to Daryl.

"Can't exactly just leave them everywhere." Daryl shrugged.

"Yeah." She sighed as she left the room first. Daryl followed. "Rick doesn't understand the whole Lori is pregnant and he needs to just chill concept." She said.

"Naw he does." Daryl added as they both walked down the stairs. "Just cause he has a baby on the way don't mean he can't lead."

"I guess." Juliet said as they slowly reach the bottom of the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and looked back and Daryl walked around him. "How long before something goes wrong though?" She asked.

"What you mean?" Daryl asked swinging his crossbow over his shoulders.

"Like right now everything is fine and quiet but how long until things get out of hand and people start dying. How is Rick gonna lead when he had to watch over us and then a baby?" Juliet shook her head reaching the door first. She looked back as she opened the door. "I mean it's just a matter of time before something-" Her sentence was cut off by the growl of a walker and Juliet's little yelp. Daryl jumped forward grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back before the walker could take a bit. He took his knife from his side and threw it. The knife killed the walker before it got closer to Juliet.

When Daryl pulled her back she still managed to land in his arms. One arm wrapped around her tightly with the other side stood between her and that walker. She was breathing heavily when the walker dropped and Daryl looked at her. He stepped away just for a second to look around. he stepped outside and looked. There were no other walkers around. Must have just been a stray wandering by hearing the talk.

"You alright?" Daryl rushed back in checking her arms. Juliet said nothing just looked at the concern in him.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Apparently these things don't knock anymore." She looked down at the dead walker. She looked up to see Daryl's deep blue eyes still looking her over. When eh was satisfied she wasn't hurt he went to walk out side but she stopped him. "Daryl?" She asked and he turned.

"Yeah?" he asked turning half way.

She was quiet for a second as she just stared at him. She knew what she wanted to say, she had wanted to say it for a long time now and just then as she was about to die he steps in and risks his life. That only made it worse. "I love you." Her words were quiet and shaky but chased with a smile.

Daryl's mind completely shut down. Those three words rendered him speechless and angry. He didn't believe her. He didn't want to believe her. He wasn't they guy the girl falls for. He was fooling himself into thinking Juliet cared. His head started pounding with Merle's voice.

Juliet watched as Daryl's expression completely changed. He had a small smile but that had faded quickly. He looked actually scared. She took a step forward but he only stepped back. She could see his hand twitch. Then he clenched his jaw. "No you don't." He said through his teeth. She just looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked stepping forward.

"Stay back." He warned.

"Daryl are you okay?" She asked again stepping forward. She had no idea what had gotten into Daryl but what he did next she had only seen back in Atlanta. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he smacked it away. Then he looked scared and pushed Juliet into the door frame and stormed off. "Daryl!" She called after him. He was walking to fast for her to catch up. He soon dissapered into the bush. " Daryl!" She called out again. That was not a good idea. Soon another walker had found it's way to that house. Juliet stood on the steps and waited for it to get close enough. She stabbed it in the head and it fell quickly.

She was so confused. She had really thought Daryl cared for her. Maybe he was more like his brother then she thought. Only after the sex nothing else. She was hurt and worried. It looked like those words scared the crap out of him. She didn't know why she said it she just had to. She didn't know what else to do so she waited. She sat on the front step with her knife in hand and waited for Daryl to come back.

Daryl stormed through the woods. He had no idea what he was running from. Did he really just push Juliet into the wall? The only think he was running from was Merle's voice in his head which he tried so hard to ignore. He had stormed off leaving Juliet alone. He didn't even think. He just left the women he was in love with alone. _What!_ Daryl shook his head. How the hell did he know what love felt like. No one, not even his mother told him he was loved. Merle was around sure but only when it was convenient for Merle.

All Daryl knew was seeing Juliet made his day brighter, made him wanted to fight harder to keep her and the group safe, and made him feel like he was worth something. He had wandered so far caught up in his own thoughts he almost missed the scream that came travelling through the woods. Daryl looked back and took off running.

Juliet sat for about fifteen minutes is quiet before she started to hear a rustle in the bushes. She stood and looked all around with her knife tightly squeezed. Then she saw them. Two walkers. They were just staggering toward her then a blood chilling scream ripped through the woods and the walkers turned.

Juliet started walking slowly then she saw her. A young girl running out of the woods. She wasn't running fast enough. There were five other walkers on her. From where Juliet stood she could tell the girl was hurt. She was running with a limp an she was coated in blood. The young women noticed Juliet. " Help!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. Juliet ran as fast as she could but it wasn't going to stop the walkers from taking more then one bite. The women kept screaming as one took a chuck from her neck. Juliet made it in time to kill three of them but the other looked to her and she started backing up. Four of them were just coming at her and she did her best and killed two of them but the other two were gaining on her.

Juliet was backing up when she tripped over either a twig or herself. The walkers fell to their knees and clawed at her she lost grip of her knife as it went into one and it pulled away taking her knife. "Shit." She swore as she crawled back. One was still close and grabbed out for her ankle.

Daryl ran out of the woods to see Juliet running from four walkers. She turned and took down two until she lost her footing and fell. Daryl ran as fast as he could. Juliet didn't see him but she saw the fear in her eyes when she looked back realizing the walker had grabbed her ankle was about to take a nice bite. She tried to kick it away but Daryl got a hold of it just before it took a bite.

Juliet's eyes were shut tightly as she waited to be bitten. She even held her breath. Then it was quiet and she felt something grab her and pull her to her feet. Se thought it was weird for a walker to pull her up. When her eyes opened she sighed in relief when she saw Daryl.

They were both out of breath and when she opened her eyes Daryl pulled her into him tightly and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't put her arms around Daryl at first. She stepped back. "What the hell?" She asked looking at him with anger. "You take off and leave me here alone." She looked down at her feet and bent over. "The hell is wrong with you?" She asked frantically checking her ankles for bites or scratches. She sighed in relief when all she found was dirt. She stood up straight and looked at him. He looked out of breath like he had ran all the way back. "We should get back." She calmed her voice.

Juliet went to turn but Daryl reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. She was confused. He had stormed off, come running back and yet he said nothing. She noted how tightly he was clutching her and his unsteady breath. A smile broke through her anger as she wrapped her arms around him and he sighed. "Sorry." he said quietly like he was embarrassed.

"Okay." she smiled placing a light kiss on his cheek as she turned and they both walked away from the dead bodies and headed back to his bike. They really did need to leave. He watched a she walked a few steps in front of him. She didn't ask for an explanation, she didn't seem mad anymore, and she just seemed happy he had come back.

Suddenly Daryl felt even more guilty. There was so much about Juliet that no one else knew and she told him of all people. He knew he loved her too but he didn't know how to say it. He had never said those three words to anyone else before. He stopped before he climbed on his bike. "About earlier..." He started.

"Daryl it's fine." She rolled her eyes.

"No it's not." he stopped her from walking away. She stepped in front of him and looked confused.

"Seriously no big deal." She shrugged. "I don't need to hear the talk." She rolled her eyes.

"The talk?" He laughed a bit.

"It's not you it's me, we should just be friends, it's been fun but I'm not looking for that kind of commitment." She rolled her eyes again. "I've heard it all. I get it." She shrugged.

Daryl laughed a bit and Juliet looked annoyed. "I wasn't goin' to say any of that crap." He shook his head. "Look I ain't one for all that touchy feely bull..."

"No really?" Juliet huffed sarcastically. Daryl was quiet and she looked up and noticed his mood shift. A small smile came forward and she narrowed her eyes. "You won't say it." She shook her head. "You want to but you can't." She said. "Why?"

"Cause, that stuff makes people weak, and that get people killed." He sighed. "Half the time I don't know if I'm keeping you from getting hurt or just throwin' you in harms way." He looked around to make sure they were still alone and no walkers had joined them.

"Pretty sure you saved me twice." She added.

"Cause I brought you out here." He pointed out.

Juliet rolled her eyes and stopped him from talking. "Daryl," She paused. He looked at her and she looked serious. "Do you love me too?" She asked.

Daryl didn't wait. "Yeah." Was all he had to say before a smile spread across Juliet's face.

"See nothing bad happened." She said looking around then pulled Daryl in and kissed him.

* * *

When they made it back to the prison everyone was just finished dinner. They walked in and Rick looked calm and happy to see they had returned. Carl rushed over to Juliet with food and she ate with him and Daryl.

"In the mornin' we are going to start movin' those bodies from the yard." Rick said sitting across fro Juliet and Daryl. "Gonna need both your help." Rick added.

"You got it." Daryl said looking over at Rick.

"Moving dead bodies, well you two sure do know how to show a girl a good time." She smiled making Rick laugh a bit.

"You seen Glenn around? We're gonna need his help too." Rick said looking around.

"Yeah he's in the guard tower..." Juliet smirked. "But I wouldn't go up there if I were you." She added.

"Why?" Rick and Carl asked.

She leaned over and covered Carl's ears. "He isn't alone." She whispered and Rick and Daryl both smirked.

"Well who's he with?" Carl pushed Juliet's arms away. Juliet sighed dropping her arms.

"Why can't you just turn your hearing off for once." She shook her head.

"Cause I wanna know." Carl added.

"No you don't." Juliet smiled over at Rick who ran a hand through his hair.

"Why? Is he in trouble?"

The three grown ups around Carl laughed a bit at his innocence. "No Carl he isn't in trouble." Rick said. "Why don't you go bring your mother some more food." Rick passed Carl some food. Carl sighed and walked away. "He should not be asking that many questions." Rick shook his head.

"Rick hes a kid... and a boy." Juliet shook her head. "Oh and FYI you might wanna have a chat with him." She added and both Daryl and Rick looked at her.

"About what?"

"Fallin' for the farmer daughter." She smiled up at both of them. "and if you tell him I told you I will deny it." She added.

"When did he tell you?" Rick asked.

"Last night. He was whispering and asked me how to impress a girl like Beth." Juliet smiled.

"What did you tell him?" Rick asked.

"Relax I told him not to be stupid..." She started "but I did give him a little advice that is true to all girls." She added.

"Yeah and what's that?" Rick rolled his eyes.

Juliet stood and looked at the two men. "Sorry that's classified information." She shrugged.

"Oh haha, seriously what did you tell him?" Rick asked.

"What's in it for me?" She asked backing up after Daryl rolled his eyes at her. Rick stood and just stared at her with a small smile. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Daryl decided now would be a good time to leave the two of them. "You wouldn't dare." She laughed looking at Rick.

"Oh I dare." Rick answered. Juliet and Rick stared at each and just as Rick took a step she jumped back.

"Okay." She laughed. "I just told him to be brave... not stupid." She said as she noticed Daryl walked around her and into the cells.

"That's good advice." Rick nodded once they were alone. "Good thing you told me I would have to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend." Rick winked.

"Oh shut up!" She pushed him as they walked into the cells. "Everyone is ticklish." She sighed.

"Yeah but you yelp like bird when someone comes after." Rick added just as they walked into the cells.

"Yeah well this birdy is going to get some rest." She smiled at Rick. It was nice to have her friend back. "I'll see you in the morning." Rick nodded as he headed into his cell. Juliet smiled and made her way up the stairs. The sun had gone down so there wasn't much light. "Would you like some company?" She asked when she saw Daryl laying down. Juliet walked over quietly and quickly. She watched as Daryl moved over and she lay next to him. He was quiet and his eyes were half closed. She turned to her sighed and looked up at him. He lay on his back so her eyes just danced around what she could see. "Thank you for what you did today." She said softly.

"It's nothing." he spoke quietly his eyes closed still. Juliet smiled at his modesty. She pushed her self up enough to lay a soft kiss on his lips then lay back down. She settled and closed her eyes by the time he turned his head. He looked down and she was laying on her side facing him. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping but he knew her eyes were closed. She let off a small sigh and Daryl looked back at the ceiling.

The rest of the night was quiet and short. Everyone got the sleep they needed for the long day that was sure to come. Daryl was again the first awake and Rick woke shortly after. Juliet didn't want to wake up but she figured if she was going to be useful she needed to get up. She was just about last to wake up.

"Mornin'." Carol smiled brightly as she handed Juliet some breakfast.

"Hey." She smiled as the two women sat down to eat. "How was your night?" Juliet asked.

"Good. Yours?" Carol asked.

"It was fine." Juliet smiled. "How's Hershel?"

"He's coming along well. He's awake and talking but not walking yet." Carol said.

"Well I guess time will be helpful." Juliet smiled.

"You two comin'?" T called from the door as Rick and Daryl stepped out.

"Yupp." They both answered.

They all made their way to the field and started with what Rick wanted. They piled the bodies and were about to move them and burn them when Rick suggested they move their cars into the prison. Daryl agreed.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Carol asked. "We could use the help."

"Up in the guard tower." Daryl pointed up. Juliet laughed and both men looked to her with small smirks.

"Again? They were just up there last night." Rick added.

"Oh come on Rick you remember what it was like when you were young." Juliet walked next to Rick as they all stared up at the tower. Rick let off a small laugh and Juliet smirked.

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl yelled for them.

Nothing happened for a minute then Glenn opened the door holding onto his pants with out a shirt. Juliet and Carol both giggled.

"Yeah?" Glenn called back.

Daryl and Rick smiled up at the guy. "You comin'?" Daryl shouted.

"What?" he asked as they all saw Maggie stand up and everyone let off a laugh.

"You comin'?" Daryl asked again between his smile. Glenn was quiet as he looked to Maggie. "Come on we could use a hand." Daryl added.

"Yeah we'll be right down." Glenn called back.

Juliet turned to Rick and he smiled. "Ain't that cute." She added and Carol laughed as they walked toward the vehicles.

"Hey Rick?" T-Dog questioned making them all turn. The smile quickly faded from Daryl and Rick's faces.

"Come with me." he said to Daryl as they both walked back. Juliet and Carol walked behind them and then saw Axel and Oscar walking over to them. "That's close enough." Rick stopped them. Daryl stood just behind him along with T. "We had an agreement."

"Please mister. We know we made a deal. But you gotta understand. We can't live in that place another minute. You follow me?" Axel said crossing his arms and shifting in his spot. "All the bodies. People we knew." He paused. "Blood, and brains. There are ghosts." He sighed.

"why don't you move the bodies out." Daryl spoke up.

"You should be burning them." Juliet spoke up from behind Daryl.

"We tried Jules." Axel looked over Daryl's shoulders and nodded to Juliet. Daryl didn't like when the prisoner called her Jules. "We did." he sighed looking away once he saw the glare he was getting from Daryl.

"The fence is down on our side of the prison." Oscar spoke. "Every time we drag a body out those things are lining up." He sighed. "We drop them and run back inside."

"Look we had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew. You're trying to prove a point. You proved it bro." Axel said stepping closer to Rick. "We'll do what ever it takes to be part of your group. Just please don't make us live in that place." Axel said and Juliet almost felt sorry for him.

"Are deal is no negotiable." Rick said. "You either live in your cell block or you leave." Rick shook his head.

"I told you this was a waste of time." Oscar said to Axel. "They ain't no different then the pricks that shot up our boys." Oscar looked to Rick. "You know how many friends we had to drag out this week?" he said shaking his head. "Just threw them out like... these were good guys." Oscar shook his head. "Good guys that had out backs against the real bad ones. Like Tomas and Andrew. Now we've all made mistakes to get in here chief." He looked down at Rick. "And I'm not going to pretend like I'm a saint but believe me... We've paid our due, enough to hit that road then to go back into that shit hole." Oscar had a point.

Juliet watched as Rick stared at Oscar and then shifted his feet. He looked back at Daryl who just shook his head. Rick looked back at the prisoners. He slowly pulled his gun and Daryl raised his bow at them. They sighed and put their hands up and walked back to the fence where Daryl locked them back in.

"Rick come on was that necessary." Juliet said as they grouped behind the bus.

"Yes. We can't have guys like that around." Rick said.

"Not even going to give them a chance." T-Dog asked.

"Are you serious?" Rick looked to T. "You want them living in a cell next to you?" Rick asked as Daryl came back around and stood next to T. "They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab out weapons."

"You don't know that." Juliet had T's back.

"You wanna go back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick turned shaking his head.

"I never stopped." T answered. "Bring them into the fold..." He started and Rick rolled his head back.

"If we send them out there we might as well just kill them now." Juliet added.

"I don't know Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn added.

Juliet was going to defend Axel but Carol spoke up. "After all we've been through, we fought so hard. What if they decide to take it."

"It's just been us for so long." Maggie added. "It feels weird letting other people in. They are strangers."

"You let us in." Juliet added.

"Well the shotgun in their hands didn't give us much choice." Maggie said. Juliet had never heard that story before.

"They can't even kill walkers."

"They're convicts. Bottom line." Carol sighed.

"They probably have less blood on their hands then we do." T sighed.

"I get guys like this. Hell I grew up with them. They're degenerate not psychos." Daryl spoke up looking over at T. "I could have been in there with them just as easy as I'm out here with you." Juliet thought for a second he was on their side.

"So your on our side?" T asked.

Juliet looked up and Daryl looked at her. "Hell no." he said after he looked at her for a minute. She sighed. "Let them take their chances out on the road. Just like we did." Daryl added. Just the way he was looking at Juliet made it seem like it was more about protection then what was right.

"What I'm sayin' is-"

"When I was a rookie I arrested this kid who stabbed his girlfriend." Rick started and Juliet sighed rolling her eyes. She had heard this story so many times. Every time Juliet was about to misjudge someone or make a mistake Rick would tell her this story, hell Shane had stories just like it. "Blubbered like a baby through the interrogation, through the trial. Suckered the jury. He was released on insufficient evidence. Then two weeks later shot another girl." Rick said narrowing his eyes. "We've been through to much. Our deal with them stands." Rick said as him and Daryl were walking away.

"So basically we treat them like Randell." She called out and Rick stopped dead in his tracks as everyone looked at Juliet. "Punish them because they could be dangerous." She said. Rick slowly turned and narrowed his eyes at Juliet as the others started to walk away. Rick said nothing. "Well then you got handcuff." She raised her wrists. "Cause I'm just as dangerous as them. Hell me and Axel are the same." She shrugged.

Rick walked forward and grabbed Juliet's wrists. "Stop being so dramatic." he snapped. His grip on her was tight as he led her back up to the gate. She looked back at Daryl not to follow them. Juliet pulled her wrists away from Rick's grip quickly. "Don't argue with me." He shook his head.

"Why not?" She called as he was walking away. "afraid I might be right?"

Rick didn't stop. "Go inside and see if Hershel need anything!" He yelled with out looking back. Juliet shook her head and went inside where she spend the next few hours alone. She sat in a cell throwing a few pebbles at the wall. She didn't know what she cared so much that Rick start giving people a chance. Maybe it was she was afraid. She sat up and walked into Lori's cell where she was just about to lay down.

"You doing okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lori smiled up. "Any day now." She rubbed her stomach and laid down. Juliet nodded and headed back outside as Maggie and T were driving the cars up. She noticed Rick, Daryl and Glenn were about to head out to get fire wood to burn the bodies so she caught them in time.

"Just so you know." She called out and they all looked at her. "Your wife is going to give birth soon. Might want to send someone to find food an infant can eat." Was all she needed to say. "or blankets so the kid won't be wrapped in dirty bloody clothes." Juliet sighed. "In case it hadn't crossed your mind yet." She nodded to them then started to walk away.

"Why now?" Rick called out and she turned. "Why now all of a sudden show sympathy for two convicts?" He asked.

"If they weren't wearing those jumpsuits and you didn't know they had done time would you let them in?" She asked and Rick was quiet. "Exactly." She pointed out. "You don't start letting people in soon someone is going to end up alone." She shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Glenn asked.

"No one else joins our group, and we run into serious trouble..." She looked at the men. "We'll all die and your efforts to keep evil out will be for nothing." She looked to Rick last with a sigh. They were all quiet and she shrugged. She started to back up then she turned and walked back up the prison.

"She does have a point." Glenn was starting to see what Juliet was saying.

* * *

Juliet got back to the prison and locked the gates behind her. She passed Axel and Oscar who said nothing to her. They just watched as she went back inside. When she did make it back Lori was standing outside Hershel's cell holding one arm up. Then a few seconds after Hershel came out supported by his crutches.

"Oh wow." Juliet smiled. "Jesus you are tough." She smiled at Hershel.

"I would like to think so." He smiled back as they all helped him outside. He wanted to take a walked and no one would stop him. When they made it outside the cars had all been backed into the court-yard and Maggie, T and Carol joined the others. Daryl, Rick and Glenn were just coming back from getting wood.

"Alright Hershel!" They all heard Glenn call out.

Carol moved closer to Juliet as she put and arm around Carl and he smiled up at her. There was a moment of silence and everything seemed to be going fine. Rick smiled looking across the field seeing Hershel and his family. When he saw Juliet pull Carl close to her he knew on some level she was right. Sooner or later they were going to need more back up. Daryl watched as Juliet's eyes stayed focused on Hershel and Lori. It was like she was ready to react if something were to happen. He smirked a bit, he would never understand how someone as amazing as her ever came to love him but right now he chose not to question it. Glenn kept an eye on Maggie and smiled when she did.

It was quiet for a minute then Carl's yell of "WALKERS!" changed the whole day. Everyone jumped as five, seven, ten, then more started to flood the courtyard where they all stood. Everyone grabbed their gun and Carl was first to start the shooting. Juliet could hear screams from Rick calling for Carl and Lori and Beth calling for her dad. Everyone was in a panick.

"Beth get your dad up those steps!" She guided Beth and Hershel back. "Maggie get Carl and Lori out of here now!" She yelled and Maggie lead them back to the cell block.

"That gate is open!" T shouted.

"Well let's close it." Juliet said as they both made their way to ward the gate with Carol at her side. Soon as T reached the gate Juliet was behind him and out of bullets. She reached for her knife and made sure to keep a hold. There were walkers every where and all she could see was two walkers coming for her and T. She managed to slid the gate in time for him to lock it but was too late to kill the walker that held his neck in its mouth.

"NO!" Carol screamed holding open a door for the three of them to escape.

"Come on we gotta go." Juliet threw T's arm over her shoulder and they followed Carol through the halls where they had no idea where they were going.

Rick's heart was beating so fast when he finally reached the courtyard he and Daryl started taking out the walkers that were left. The only two they saw were Hershel and Beth. "What the hell happened!" He yelled as Daryl ran past him killing a few more.

"The gate was open." Beth was out of breath and panicked.

"Where's Lori? Carl?" Was his first concern.

"Maggie led Lori and Carl into the cell blocks." Hershel yelled.

"Juliet got T and Carol away to but I think they were bit." Beth sighed and Daryl and Rick looked at her.

"Who was..." Rick asked.

"T and Juliet... I don't know." She sighed.

Daryl and Rick both shared looks of concern and took off into the prison. Then the alarms started going off and they had to guide the prisoners into the prison to turn them off. Walkers had taken over their cell block and no one was there. They started to think they may not see the other again.

Juliet helped T through the halls but he was weak and they only had knives left. T-Dog quickly pushed Juliet away. "You two need to go." He ordered. He saw a group of walkers coming he could distract.

"No come on. We gotta keep going." Carol pleaded. Juliet knew T-Dog didn't have much choice but she didn't want to leave him.

"We can't leave you." She sighed.

"You can and you will." He said giving Juliet his knife. He nodded then ran to the group of walkers and Juliet took Carol's hand and led them away from there. The lights were fading and they didn't have any light left. They could hear gunshots and the sound of walkers but nothing else. They were both panicked and as they rounded a corner they needed to get around there was a group of them just waiting.

"Shit." Juliet swore as she tried to catch her breath.

"We can go back." Carol said.

"No more will just cut us off then we will be trapped. Look I have an idea but you're gonna have to trust me." Juliet turned and whispered. "I'm gonna lead them away, stay back and if I-..."

"NO. I'm not leaving you too."

"Look Carol we don't have time. You just have to find the others and then send help. I can manage but right now Lori could need you. Wait here for a minute and if I don't come back I need you to run okay." Juliet shook Carol by the shoulders. "Keep your knife tight in your hands and kill anything that moves." She ordered.

"Juliet no wait..." Carol tried to stop her but Juliet took off and waited for the group of walkers to follow her. She waited and waited. She couldn't move. Then she heard Juliet's scream and Carol took off in tears.

Juliet had led the group away from Carol only to be cut off by three more walkers. She looked both ways and sighed. "Crap." She took a deep breath and started slashing at any one that came to close. Soon Juliet was out of choices and energy. She turned her back for a quick second and was attacked from the back. A walker grabbed on to her arm and started pulling at her. Soon the shirt tore off leaving behind her long sleeve covered in T-Dog's blood.

She saw her opportunity and ran. Then the hall ended and she noticed a door way. She opened it quickly but was pushed in by three walkers that caught up quicker then she hoped. As she fell she heard something in her leg pop and she screamed in pain. She couldn't move her left leg and when she kicked the first walker with her right leg she was in so much pain it was starting to take over her. She drove her knife into one of the walkers that backed off and headed toward the gunshots. It took the knife with it and left Juliet with two dead walkers over her and others crowding the door she was trying to keep closed.

She couldn't hear anymore walkers but could hear her own heart beat. Her eyes slowly started to close and she tried to stay awake. "Rick!" She screamed out. "Daryl!" She screamed even louder hoping someone would hear her. She must have screamed for two hours at most. Then everything got quiet and her pain was taking over her will. Juliet tried to push the bodies off of her but the way they fell over each other they were two times her weight and crushing her. Soon her eyes started to roll back and before she completely lost continuousness she let out one more scream. "Daryl!" Was who she needed. Maybe he had heard. Upon thinking she was going to die the last thing that went through her mind was if they were alright. Then it was just black.


End file.
